Paranormalnie
by ShikaMonkaNiya
Summary: Horror, komedia, telenowela brazylijska z elementami dramatu psychologicznego, parodii i typowego Mary Sue w jednym. Nie zamierzamy przed Wami tego ukrywać, ponieważ jest to zabieg jak najbardziej zamierzony.
1. Chapter 1

Opowiadanie, które mamy zamiar tutaj zamieścić to owoc naszej radosnej, aczkolwiek niekontrolowanej twórczości. Prezentujemy wam fan-fic na motywach anime pod tytułem „Ghost Hunt". Możecie go albo pokochać albo znienaw... pokochać. Jest to niezwykle dojrzałe dzieło ;p, będące horroro-komedio-telenowelą brazylijską z elementami dramatu psychologicznego, parodii i typowego Mary Sue, czego nie zamierzamy przed Wami ukrywać, ponieważ jest to zabieg jak najbardziej zamierzony.

CREDITS:

- Shikaku-chan - niekontrolowana siła, która tworzy to opowiadanie.

- Shukke-chan - przepisywaczus komputerus szybkus oraz inspiracja.

- Bochi-chan - Beta reader która, także chce być inspiracją.

UWAGA!

Za uszkodzenia psychiczne (tzw. rysy na mózgu) spowodowanezamieszczonymi tu tekstami nie odpowiadamy.

Opowiadanie zawiera wiele aluzji do naszych codziennych spraw, a dla nas samych stanowiło odskocznię od ciężkiego :p życia zwykłych licealistek. Mamy nadzieję, że

nie przeszkodzi Wam to znacznie w jego odbiorze.

OBJAŚNIENIA

Miff – wymyślone przez nas określenie zastępujące "foch"

Tłumaczenie fragmentów opowiadania w języku niemieckim według kolejności - To jest naprawdę skandaliczne! Głowa mnie boli, gdy o tym myślę. Dzieci lubią nowe zabawy! Czemu nie mają ze mną rozmawiać? Nie znacie mnie jeszcze!! Nazywam się Krystian Huygens. Huygens powtarzam! Nie inaczej. Jestem holenderskim fizykiem i nie mogę pozwolić na takie zabawy, jak tu.

W opowiadaniu pojawia się nawiązanie do pewnego prezentu, wykonanego własnoręcznie przez jednego z naszych znajomych: „Zrób lali kuku" - doskonała propozycja na prezent gwiazdkowy. W zestawie znajdują się trzy laleczki i różnego rodzaju narzędzia, którymi należy je zniszczyć – od szpilek, przez pilniczki, na korkociągu kończąc.

* * *

_Rozdział I_

**Niekontrolowane wypadki w pewnym liceum**

Kap, kap… Kap, kap… Cichy, monotonny dźwięk spadających kropli odbijał się echem od ścian wąskiego korytarza. Coraz głośniej… Przybliżał się natarczywie, zajmował cały umysł, zagłuszając wszystkie inne myśli. Na końcu korytarza znajdowały się drzwi – stare i spróchniałe. To zza nich słychać było kapanie. Lepiej ich nie otwierać… Chyba lepiej nie…

* * *

Dzwonek.

- Asia. Asia! ASIA!!

Właścicielka imienia niechętnie podniosła nieprzytomny wzrok znad zeszytu, w który wpatrywała się już dłuższy czas, skrobiąc bezsensownie piórem.

- Pragnęłabym cię zawiadomić, że jest już przerwa. Rusz się. Wystarczy, że przespałaś pół lekcji, a teraz idziemy usiąść przed klasą.

Stała nad nią wysoka i smukła blondynka, mniej więcej siedemnastoletnia. Od dłuższej chwili z uporem wpatrywała się w Asię.

- Tak tylko udaje, że zasnęła. Z pewnością ma wszystkie notatki i w dodatku o połowę dłuższe od twoich, Monczusiu – powiedziała z ironią zbliżająca się do ich ławki brunetka. - Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę, a zaraz zacznie marudzić, że na pewno coś przeoczyła i napisze sprawdzian – nie daj Boże – na cztery z plusem!! – dodała, szturchając Monczkę.

– Bardzo śmieszne. - Adresatka dowcipów podniosła się z miejsca, wyciągnęła z torby wielkie jabłko i zaczęła przeciskać się wąskim przejściem między ławką, a koleżankami. – Jesteście okropne! Już was nie lubię – dorzuciła, pokazując język. Ostentacyjnie wyszła z klasy, ledwie opanowując się od śmiechu. Po chwili w zawrotnym tempie zaczęła jeść olbrzymie jabłko.

Wkrótce wszystkie trzy siedziały w rządku pod ścianą korytarza na drugim piętrze, tuż obok drzwi do klasy, w której niedługo miały mieć lekcję. Z zapałem oddawały się konwersacji. Momentami wybuchały szaleńczym śmiechem. Tym samym zwracały na siebie uwagę uczniów leniwie wałęsających się między spisującymi, zakuwającymi, bądź rozmawiającymi towarzyszami niedoli. Co jakiś czas można było usłyszeć szaleńczy okrzyk radości, czy to na wieść o nieoczekiwanym zastępstwie, czy o obowiązujących numerkach szczęścia.

- Asiu, możesz przestać wrzynać mi się kolanem w piszczel? – Brunetka wpatrzyła się morderczym wzrokiem w kucającą przed nią i bawiąca się jej jeansami koleżankę.

- Monka, czy tobie przeszkadzam, gdy bawię się twoimi spodniami? Weronice to chyba nie odpowiada. Przecież muszę się o coś oprzeć, nieprawdaż? Martusiu?

- Nie. – Blondynka zrobiła poważną minę, a w jej oczach pojawił się figlarny błysk. – Nie martw się. Ja pozwolę ci być blisko siebie. Wiem, że boisz się być sama, szczególnie teraz, kiedy po szkole krążą te plotki…

- Miff!! Nieprawda! Wcale się nie boję! – odparła Asia, udając przerażenie. Ukradkowo rozejrzała się strachliwie dookoła, co wywołało salwę śmiechu.

- Dziewczyny… A myślicie, że to tylko plotki? – Weronika wstała, prezentując swój niepognieciony, starannie dobrany jeansowy komplecik z akcentem barwnym w postaci czerwonych adidasów. Była niskiego wzrostu z zadziornym uśmieszkiem i przenikliwymi ciemnymi oczami. Włosy związane w kiteczkę często wymykały się niesfornymi kosmykami na czoło i były uporczywie upychane za uszy przez właścicielkę. Ta skrzyżowała właśnie ręce na piersi i czekała na reakcję ze strony koleżanek..

- Duchy w naszej szkole… Ktoś musiał nieźle przesadzić z trawką. Za dużo białego proszku. Albo tabletek. Albo ziela generalnie.

- Albo zboża, prawda, Monczusiu? – przerwała jej Asia.

Kończyła jeść jabłko. Również wstała z kucek i patrzyła z góry na Martę. Była wysoka. Związane w dwie kiteczki brązowe włosy swobodnie opadaały na ramiona dziewczyny. Nadawały jej one wygląd małej dziewczynki, żywo kontrastujący z podkreślonymi na czarno oczami i mrocznym makijażem. Z pary roześmianych oczu o bliżej nieokreślonym kolorze, biła tak niepohamowana wesołość, że strach było się bać. Marta wytknęła jej miffa i zwróciła się do Werki:

- To tylko wymysł uczniów z II D – mówiła z przekonaniem. – To oni w tym miesiącu sprzątali aulę i mieli dyżur w szatni. Bez przesady, ale jakoś nie mogę uwierzyć w zapewnienia kilku słodkich idiotek o fortepianie, który gra sam z siebie.

- Dziewczyny!! – Asia, rozglądająca się przed chwilą po korytarzu, zwróciła świecące się oczy ku koleżankom – Przystojniak na dziewiątej !!

Trzy dziewczyny ukradkiem spojrzały w stronę młodego mężczyzny. Rozmawiał on z panem Salivą, wicedyrektorem pełniącym akurat dyżur na korytarzu. Nieznajomy był wysoki, ubrany w elegancki garnitur i sięgający kostek płaszcz. Pasma kruczoczarnych włosów opadały mu na oczy. Co jakiś czas poprawiał je, wyciągając z kieszeni dłoń o niezwykle długich palcach. Wyglądał na obcokrajowca. Choć dziewczyny nie mogły rozróżnić słów konwersacji, nad wyraz przystojny chłopak zdawał się mówić rzadko, a więcej obserwować rozmówcę nieruchomymi oczyma. Asia podświadomie zauważyła, że nie ma w nich ani śladu wesołości...

- Assassiu … Zamorduj mnie, ale on jest przystojny – Marta szepnęła z udanym zachwytem, nie odrywając wzroku od czarnowłosego mężczyzny.

- Pan Saliva? Ależ wiem Monczusiu … Uważaj, bo się rozsypiesz. Weź się w garść, zaraz dzwonek! – Szturchnęła koleżankę i zamruczała pod nosem fragment uroczego wiersza miłosnego na cześć pana Salivy, który kiedyś ułożyła. Jednak sama, ani na chwilę nie oderwała wzroku od tajemniczego przybysza.

- On mi przypomina syna jakiegoś znanego polityka. – Wera bezceremonialnie wpatrywała się rozmawiających. – Musi mieć sporo kasy, jeśli stać go na takie ciuchy. Wygląda na to, że już zdobył wiele niewinnych serc w naszej szkole. Wszystkie trzy przesunęły wzrokiem po okazach ludzkich płci żeńskiej, których większość z zaciekawieniem przypatrywała się nieznajomemu.

– Jeśli ma zamiar się tu uczyć, to nie będzie mógł się opędzić od wielbicielek – powiedziała Monczka z oburzeniem.

Dziewczyny wybuchnęły śmiechem, który został zagłuszony przez dzwonek brzęczący jak zęby Eskimosa na mrozie. Zjawiskowo przystojny przybysz pożegnał się właśnie z panem Salivą i schodził na niższe piętro, znikając z pola widzenia. Uczniowie wracali do klas.

- OK, laski. Wracamy do klasy. Pani jest w środku… - Asia zagoniła Weronikę i pociągnęła za rękę siedzącą jeszcze Martę.

- Ale on był piękny… Cudowny. Po prostu śliczny. – Monczka wpatrywała się nieobecnym wzrokiem w opustoszałe schody.

- Rusz się dziewczyno! Angielski się zaczął! – Asia, jak zwykle niecierpliwa, przestępowała z nogi na nogę. Widząc brak reakcji ze strony koleżanki, chwyciła ją bezceremonialnie za nogawkę i nie zważając na piski i krzyki, zaciągnęła do klasy. Przez najbliższe dziesięć minut wszystkie trzy próbowały się uspokoić. Nie mogły powstrzymać wesołości. Marta rozpłakała się, niemal dusząc się ze śmiechu. Lamentowała nad brudnymi spodniami i cudownym chłopakiem. Po chwili cudowny głos pani Królikowskiej wybił im z głowy wszystkie zabawne myśli. Zaczęła się druga lekcja angielskiego, a dzień toczył się dalej. Tylko wychodząc później z klasy wszystkie trzy mimowolnie spojrzały raz jeszcze na schody, gdzie zniknął ów on.

* * *

- Osobiście proponuję je zabić.

Trwało właśnie cudowne, środowe popołudnie. Domy ulicy Sadowej w Źródłowie były skąpane w złotawych promieniach marcowego słońca. Po niebie leniwie przesuwały się chmury, gnane lekkimi podmuchami wiatru. Błogiej ciszy nie przerywał żaden szmer. Dziewczyny odeszły od okna. Od trzech godzin pracowały nad prezentacją na język polski, a od godziny męczyły fizykę. Ich wysiłki były jednak bezskuteczne – średnio co pięć minut któraś wtrącała do poważnej rozmowy jakiś motyw z mangi lub anime, doprowadzając do całkowitej dematerializacji całej zdobytej przed chwilą wiedzy.

- Proponuję je zabić – powtórzyła Asia ze szczerą żądzą mordu w głosie. – Uwolniłybyśmy świat od wiecznego koszmaru zakuwania. Co więcej, podniósłby się poziom inteligencji w naszej szkole. A tak poza tym, wiecie co mi się śniło? – Popatrzyła z politowaniem na zagrzebane w stertach białych kartek koleżanki, które usiłowały dorwać się do ostatniej paczki paluszków. – Śniło mi się, że pojechałyśmy wszystkie do Japonii z tym przystojniakiem, którego widziałyśmy w zeszłym tygodniu – zakończyła uśmiechając się marzycielsko.

- Z Shibuyą Kazuyą ?! – Marta aż podskoczyła z wrażenia, jeszcze bardziej rozrzucając swoje notatki. – Z tym cudem natury?! Shikaku-chan, czemu ja nie mam takich snów?? Opisz mi proszę… O-ne-gai… Jak wyglądał? W co był ubrany? Co mówił?

Asia bez najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia zignorowała błagalny wzrok Monki.

– A skąd wy wiecie, jak on się nazywa? Nie żeby mnie to interesowało, czy żeby też mi się podobał, alee…

- Jami mówiła. – Weronika odepchnęła podkradającą jej paluszki Martę. – Jest przewodniczącą, fuksiara. Podobno nawet z nim rozmawiała. – Spokojny, zawsze opanowany głos dziewczyny zadrżał. – Przyjechał z Japonii, ale jego rodzina pochodzi z Wielkiej Brytanii. Jest szefem jakiejś firmy. Aby zdobyć dotacje międzynarodowe, musi przeprowadzić w kilku państwach różne „researche" – przerwała dla wzmocnienia wydźwięku ostatnich słów.

- W każdym razie – kontynuowała – to jest już jego ostatnie zlecenie. Potem od razu wraca do Japonii – zakończyła ze smutkiem.

- Szkoda. Shikaku, może twój sen nie był taki niedorzeczny? W końcu Shibuya jest z Japonii. – Marta z zapałem kreśliła ołówkiem obrazek po kartce z notatkami na kartkówkę z fizyki. – Ale Jami ma fajnie… Tak z nim pogadać.

- Komugiko, moje sny nigdy nie są niedorzeczne. Miff! Jesteś bee! A tak „by the way", to jakie „researche" on prowadzi? Ktoś wie?

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. - Marta podniosła swoje dzieło do światła. – Zobaczcie kogo narysowałam!! – zawołała triumfalnie.

Dziewczyny nachyliły się, by podziwiać zgrabnie narysowaną podobiznę pani Płazińskiej – ich nauczycielki od fizyki.

- Całkiem, całkiem Komu-chan… - Weronika wzięła kartkę do ręki. - Spróbuję wyciąć i poznęcamy się nad nią.

Chwyciła leżące gdzieś pod kartkami nożyczki i kilkoma szybkimi ruchami wycięła postać. Z namaszczeniem oddała ją Marcie. Ta, przyjmując od Asi czerwony pisak, z miną mordercy spojrzała na swą ofiarę.

- No to co robimy?

- Pozostawiamy to twojej inwencji twórczej, kochanie. – Asia spojrzała na nią równie morderczym wzrokiem i przyciągnęła Weronikę, by z bliska oglądać dzieło zniszczenia. – Zrób Płazi kuku.

Nadal uśmiechająca się Komugiko, podpisała papierową laleczkę imieniem nauczycielki.

– Hmm… Od czego by tu zacząć… - Nie zastanawiając się długo, zgniotła jedną z rączek laleczki.

- Au! Pani Płazia ma auka w rączkę. – Weronika wciągnęła się do zabawy. – Teraz zrób jej kuku w nóżkę.

- Wedle rozkazu, Bochi-chan. - Marta wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu, zginając nogę laleczki w kostce i wykręcając ją pod dziwnym kątem.

- Ja też chcę. Za tę dwóję z optyki. – Asia zwróciła ku Marcie lśniące oczy.

- Shikaku-chan się mści… - Marta wykręciła nogę laleczki w udzie. - Oki. Co teraz?

- Teraz chyba trzeba to spalić. – Asia uczynnie podała koleżance świeczkę i zapałki, leżące w pobliżu. Po chwili laleczka paliła się wesołym płomieniem. Słońce powoli zachodziło. Po wspólnym uzgodnieniu, prochy spalonej podobizny pani Płazińskiej zginęły w otchłani klozetu.

- Matko, ale śmiechu było… Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby Płazia nie przyszła jutro do szkoły. Biedna. Pewnie musi podejrzewać u siebie przeziębienie, bo tyle się nakichała - Weronika wykazywała większe niż zazwyczaj zainteresowaniem rozmową.

- No tak, dziewczynki. Wszystko ładnie, pięknie, ale fizyki nie umiecie. Miałam wam wytłumaczyć tylko nie dałyście mi szansy. I kto się za was nauczy?! – Asia ujawniła pokłady kujonistycznego myślenia…

- Daj nam spokój. Nie musimy być we wszystkim najlepsze… A zabawa była przednia. Nie ma się co uczyć. Chowaj zeszyt. – Weronika uderzyła Asię plikiem notatek po głowie.

- Było fajnie… Sugoi!! Gdyby fizyki dało się nauczyć tak od ręki… Dziewczyny mam pomysł! Co powiecie na rytuał zakuwająco-fizyczny? Dziesięć minut i po sprawie. Umiesz tak mało, jak wcześniej, ale za to tarzasz się ze śmiechu w sposób metafizyczny!!

- Wchodzę w to! – Weronika przerażała entuzjazmem.

- Na was dwie to trzebaby nasłać ducha Einsteina. Albo nie… Lepiej Huygensa, bo światło jako falę przerabiamy…

- Według mnie możemy wywołać tego Huygensa, Shikaku-chan. Podoba mi się jego nazwisko – powiedziała Marta, kolekcjonując spory zapas świeczek i ustawiając je w koło na dywanie. Asia, poddając się wszechogarniającej głupocie, zasłoniła żaluzje.

Po chwili siedziały po turecku w blasku nikłego światła świec. Trzymały się za ręce.

- Która zaczyna? – spytała rzeczowo Weronika. – Shika, w końcu to ty wymyśliłaś Huygensa – stwierdziła, akcentując pierwszą część nazwiska sławnego fizyka. Asia wczuwając się w rolę zamknęła oczy. Wreszcie zaczęła:

- O wielki duchu wspaniałego fizka, Christiana Kuta… HUYgensa! Zjaw się proszę i użycz nam swojej wiedzy, aby te tu oto tępe łby nauczyły się teorii korpuskularno-falowej natury światła – zakończyła podniosłym głosem.

- O WIELKI HUYgensie, CZŁONKU pocztu sławnych fizyków! Prosimy byś STANĄŁ tu pośród nas – podjęła Monczka. – Oświecił nasze puste umysły…

- Oraz byś SPUŚCIŁ na nas dar myślenia, by każde zadanie stało się proste jak… Jak… - Weronika nie mogła skończyć, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu. – Proste jak prostata – zakończyła ze łzami w oczach.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza – przynajmniej pozorna. Każda z dziewczyn z całej siły próbowała powstrzymać łzy śmiechu, dusząc się i parskając.

- Chyba nam coś nie wyszło, laski. – Asia nie wytrzymała i wybuchnęła szaleńczym chichotem. - Pan KUTAgens nie zjawił się. Nadal JESTEŚCIE tępe… - stwierdziła z udawaną powagą.

- MIFF!! Jesteś okropna!! – Wera i Marta ostentacyjnie odwróciły się do niej plecami. Kłótnię przerwał dzwonek do drzwi.

- To moi rodzice… - Asia posmutniała. – Koniec wariactwa…

- Będziemy już jechać, Shikaku-chan. Dzięki za super zabawę. – Monka i Weronika kolejno ściskały udającą płacz Asię. Po kilkunastu minutach zniknęły za drzwiami, zdając jeszcze podkoloryzowana relację ze swej nauki rodzicom Asi. Ta w końcu wróciła do pokoju, aby posprzątać. Prawie wszystko było ułożone. Wystarczyło tylko odłożyć świeczki na swoje miejsce. Zaczęła zdmuchiwać je po kolei i układać na półeczkę. Zaskakująco, jedna ze świeczek zdążyła już zgasnąć. Asia wzięła ją do ręki. Nie była jeszcze wypalona, a okno cały czas było zamknięte. Musiała zgasnąć, gdy obok niej przechodziła. Chyba.

* * *

Kap, kap, kap… Znowu to uporczywe kapanie. Można od niego oszaleć. Słychać je cały czas, nawet gdy zatka się uszy. A ten korytarz. Dlaczego jest tak długi? Dlaczego w ogóle muszę nim iść? Jestem taka zmęczona... O, wreszcie widać drzwi… Ale jeszcze daleko… Koniec korytarza… Zimno mi w stopy… Kamienne ściany… Gdzie jestem?... To kapanie jest straszne… Jak głośno… Ile kropel jeszcze spadnie… Drzwi… Otworzyć? Czego ja się… Nie chcę… Ja chcę wracać… To kapanie… Nie… Kap… Kap… Kap…

* * *

- Jeśli on będzie się tak często pojawiał w naszej szkole, to prędzej czy później straci cnotę – zauważyła rzeczowo Monka. Właśnie podeszła do czekającej na nią Asi. Jej koleżanka zaczynała lekcje dwie godziny później.

– On podobno rozmawia z innymi uczennicami. Słyszałam, że pyta o jakieś dziwne rzeczy… Na przykład o to, czy nie miały tu miejsca samobójstwa… A pamiętasz tę dziewczynę, która powiesiła się w kościele… Dopytuje się też o jakieś niezrozumiałe znaki na kartkach, sekty, seanse…

- Rozumiem, że mówisz o naszym przystojniaku. – Asia z trudem odciągnęła Martę na bok i posadziła pod ścianą. Jej oczy lśniły na wspomnienie czarnowłosego cudu natury. Zresztą w oczach wszystkich trzech koleżanek, Shibuya Kazuya został wyidealizowany do granic możliwości. Dziewczyna przykucnęła przed Martą.

- Hejo, moje wy otaku!! Wiecie, że nasza miłość jest łowcą duchów?! – Weronika pojawiła się znikąd i wskoczyła Asi na plecy. Razem przewróciły się na Martę, przyciągając ciekawskie spojrzenia innych uczniów, zbierających się właśnie na korytarzu drugiego piętra. Ceremonia powitania dobiegła końca.

- Łowcą duchów?! Ale dałaś czadu… Rozumiem Strefę 11, „Nie do wiary" i tym podobne, ale zajmować się w tym na serio. - Wbrew swoim słowom Asia była wyraźnie poruszona.

- Uhu, Shikaku-chan, chyba trafiłam w twój gust. – Weronika usadowiła się obok Marty. – Teraz będzie ci odbijało jeszcze bardziej niż…

- Cicho!! Shibuya Kazuya na horyzoncie! – Asia wykrzyknęła szeptem, podskakując na siedząco.

Rzeczywiście, na schodach prowadzących na trzecie piętro pojawił się czarnowłosy chłopak. Miał mniej więcej dziewiętnaście lat, chociaż elegancki strój sprawiał, że wyglądał poważniej. Czarne spodnie zakrywały lśniące buty. Odpięta marynarka, dopasowana pod kolor spodni, ukazywała ciemnoszarą koszulę, kontrastującą z czerwonym krawatem. Momentalnie, oddechy wszystkich dziewczyn na korytarzu zamarły, a ich oczy zwróciły się ku niemu. Nawet młoda nauczycielka, pani Garlikowska, była pod wrażeniem jego urody.

- Dziewczyny… On będzie tędy przechodził!! – drżący głos Mart zabrzmiał cicho, zupełnie jakby mówiła gdzieś z oddali.

Siedziały w idealnym miejscu Między ścianą, o którą się opierały a schodami do klasy czterdzieści dziewięć, korytarz miał szerokość co najwyżej dwóch metrów. Żeby tędy przejść – brunet kierował się akurat w tę stronę – obiekt ich zainteresowania musiałby się przecisnąć pomiędzy nimi, a grupką plotkujących dziewczyn. Oznaczało to, że znajdzie się w odległości niecałych dwudziestu centymetrów od nich! Dziewczyny zmobilizowały się, chcąc uchwycić jak najwięcej szczegółów z wyglądu chłopaka. Moralność i przyzwoitość poszły w odstawkę – bez cienia wstydu i uporczywie się w niego wpatrywały. Trzy metry, dwa, jeden… Lekkim płynnym krokiem, prawie bezszelestnie, brunet zgrabnie przesuwał się wąskim przejściem. Musiał ustawić się bokiem, więc twarzą zwrócił ku Marcie, Asi i Weronice. Ale rysy twarzy… Wszystkie trzy spłonęły rumieńcem. Shibuya wcale się nie spiesząc z pokonywaniem wąskiego przejścia, po kolei i z wielką uwagą przyjrzał się twarzy każdej z nich, Te oczy… Pomimo że jego spojrzenie paliło, to dziewczyny nie mogły oderwać od nich wzroku. Zupełnie jakby były zahipnotyzowane… Gdy wreszcie minął przejście, swobodnym ruchem otworzył drzwi do pobliskiej klasy i zniknął w jej wnętrzu.

- Co to było? – Weronika jako pierwsza ocknęła się z transu. – Matko, jak on się na nas patrzył… Widziałyście te oczy?... On jest piękny. - Odwróciła się ku pozostałym koleżankom z rozmarzoną miną.

Może i piękne, ale dlaczego takie poważne i smutne – Asia zastanawiała się w duchu.

- Wiecie co? – zaczęła Monczka. – Gdybyśmy tak razem we trzy wpadły…

Zdanie przerwały jej dziejące się w zawrotnym tempie wydarzenia. Najpierw usłyszały krzyk, potem szelest, następnie łoskot i dźwięk przypominający odgłos spadającego i odbijającego się wielokrotnie, ciężkiego worka. Potem było już tylko głuche uderzenie, trzask i wreszcie cisza. Wokół balustrady schodów zgromadził się tłum.

- Zadzwońcie po karetkę! – ktoś krzyknął.

- Gdzie jest pielęgniarka? Biegnijcie po dyrektora! – przyłączyły się kolejne głosy. Dziewczyny podeszły do zbiorowiska, ciekawe co się stało. Spoglądając w dół z drugiego piętra, ich oczom ukazał się przerażający widok. Pani Płazińska, nauczycielka fizyki, a raczej jej bezwładne ciało leżało na posadzce parteru koło popiersia patronki szkoły. Gdyby nie krzyki otaczających ludzi, które przerywały martwą ciszę, można było ulec wrażeniu, że leżała w dość komicznej pozie. Asi bardzo przypominała postać, którą widziała w książce o orgiami.

Jedna ręka nauczycielki leżała bezwładnie odrzucona w bok. Była wygięta w łuk – w przeciwną stronę niż normalnie. Zupełnie, jakby kości połamały się w co najmniej kilku miejscach. Później Weronika doszła do wniosku, że musiała osłaniać nią głowę, co uratowało jej życie. Prawa noga ofiary wypadku wyglądała na całą, natomiast lewa była wygięta pod dziwnym kątem. W dodatku w dwóch miejscach jak noga złamanej lalki. Małe, śnieżnobiałe punkciki lśniły pośród czerwonych, rozrastających się plam. Kości wystawały zarówno z nogi jak i z ręki. Marcie zrobiło się niedobrze.

- Chodźmy stąd, bo zemdleję. – Podparła się na obu koleżankach. Wszystkie trzy były w szoku. Odwróciły wzrok od miejsca zdarzenia. W odległości zaledwie paru kroków za nimi stał Shibuya Kazuya, również przyglądając się całemu zajściu. Ktoś krzyknął, że karetka już podjechała pod szkołę. On patrzy się na nas tak… Tak, jakby to była nasza wina – pomyślała Asia, czując jak coś ściska ją w gardle. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz się popłacze.

Usiadły pod klasą i zaczęły cucić Martę. W głębi korytarza pojawiło się jeszcze kilka podobnych grupek. Marta była blada i miała nieprzytomne oczy.

- Bochi… Shikaku… Myślicie, że... – zaczęła mówić przez łzy. – My… Myślicie, że to przez moją laleczkę? – Łzy pociekły jej po policzkach. Asia teraz była naprawdę bliska histerii. Twarz Weroniki przybrała siną barwę.

- Widziałyście? Ręka… Noga… Zupełnie jak… - Marta ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

- Spokojnie, to na pewno przypadek – Weronika próbowała ją pocieszyć łamiącym się głosem. Przez chwilę wszystkie trzy siedziały w milczeniu. Przerwała je pani Schwarz - ich wychowawczyni. Zapewniła że pani Płazińskiej nic nie będzie. Stwierdziła, że to miło, iż tak przejmują się losem nauczycielki. Poza tym, wyjaśniła okoliczności wypadku. Fizyczka potknęła się na schodach o rąbek długiego do kostek płaszcza. Zawsze nosiła go w taką jak dziś, marcową pogodę. Jednak dziewczyny nie wyglądały na pocieszone. Nie wierzyły w zbieg okoliczności.

Pięć godzin później plotki o nieszczęśliwym wypadku nauczycielki obiegły już całą szkołę. Niektórzy cieszyli się otwarcie, inni skrycie, a tylko nielicznym było żal pani Płazińskiej. Pomimo tego tragicznego wydarzenia, lekcji nie odwołano. Oznaczało to, że klasa Weroniki, Marty i Asi miała prezentować scenki dotyczące romantyzmu na lekcji języka polskiego. Wszyscy, w raczej grobowym nastroju, zgromadzili się na auli. Tam miały mieć miejsce zajęcia. Dziewczyny nadal wstrząśnięte wydarzeniem, drżącymi rękoma rozkładały sprzęt. Pani Butowska – nauczycielka języka polskiego, która była znana z niechęci do pani Płazi – po wygłoszeniu apelu na cześć biednej fizyczki, nakazała wszystkim wziąć się w garść. Zaczynała grupa Asi. Wraz z Martą, Weroniką, Żanetą i Karoliną, przygotowała scenkę na temat szaleństwa.

Po krótkim wstępie przedstawionym przez Żanetę, rozpoczęła się część artystyczna prezentacji. Karolina, przebrana za psychiatrę, zaprosiła na scenę uczestników sesji terapeutycznej. Pierwsza pojawiła się Asia – Karusia, umizgująca się do ducha Jasieńka, granego przez Żanetę. Wpadł na nią niewidomy Orcio – Weronika, po chwili improwizująca i wieszcząca jednocześnie. Na koniec na scenę wszedł próbujący się zabić Werter – Marta. Dziewczyny czuły jednak, że nie wypadają dobrze. Scenka ułożona była w konwencji humorystycznej, a w tych okolicznościach…

Asia-Karusia siedziała w nieprzyzwoitej pozie na jednym z krzesełek, słuchając wyuczonych słów wypowiadanym przez koleżanki. Czuła się źle. Oczami wyobraźni wciąż widziała zrobioną z notatek z fizyki spaloną laleczkę. Miała wyrzuty sumienia. Bała się… Teraz ogarnęło ją złe przeczucie. Przesadziły. Przecież pani Płazia mogła umrzeć… Co to za przeciąg? – pomyślała, zdziwiona. Spojrzała na Martę, ale ta nie wyglądała na poruszoną. A jednak… Nie, powietrze było nieruchome. Jedynie po nogach przesunąła jej się fala chłodu… Zadrżała. Nadszedł czas, by Weronika wypowiedziała swoją kwestię.

- Es ist wirklich skandalische! – wykrzyknęła Bochi-chan. – Mein Kopf tut mir weh, wenn ich darauf denke. Die Kinder magen neuen Spielen! Kein Probleme! Warum nicht mit mich gesprochen? – Weronika znowu zaczęła krzyczeć po niemiecku.

Asia zbladła. Tego nie było w scenariuszu. Zresztą, od kiedy Weronika na tyle dobrze znała niemiecki? Marta przyglądała się koleżance z równie wielkim zdziwieniem. Asia zauważyła niezwykle powiększone źrenice i jakby inny kolor tęczówki Weroniki…

- Ihr kennt mich noch nicht! Meine Name ist Christian Huygens! HUYGENS ich sage noch mal! Nicht andere! Ich bin einen Holenderen Fizik! Und ich kann nicht für die Spielen wie here lasse!! – Weronika przewróciła oczami tak, że przez dłuższa chwilę widać było białka.

- Idealnie dziewczynki! – pani Butowska powstała z miejsca, klaszcząc gorliwie. – Macie piątkę! Idealne opętanie!

Kilka osób zawtórowało jej w oklaskach. Tymczasem, Weronika wciąż mówiąc po niemiecku, osunęła się na podłogę. Marta z Asią, na wpół uniesione z krzeseł, śledziły jej upadek przerażonymi oczami. Żaneta, która zorientowała się w sytuacji po ich minach, a zawsze była wrażliwa, zaczęła krzyczeć. Jej wrzask rozniósł się echem po sali. Oklaski raptem ucichły. Nagle drzwi do auli otworzyły się z hukiem.

- Naumanku sanmanda bazaradan kan! Kan man!

Długowłosy, wysoki mężczyzna, ubrany w powycierane jeansy i luźną bluzę z wielkim, jaskrawym napisem, stał przy otwartych drzwiach do auli i krzyczał zagadkową formułę. Dłonie trzymał złożone w dziwny sposób. Tuż za nim, w przejściu pojawił się Shibuya Kazuya i jakiś wysoki mężczyzna. Nie sposób było go dojrzeć.

Weronika przestała krzyczeć. Jej oczy powróciły do normalnego stanu. Zwróciła nieprzytomny wzrok ku wejściu do auli, ale nie zdążyła już nic zobaczyć. Zemdlona osunęła się z powrotem na posadzkę.

* * *

- Weronika? To ty? Wszystko w porządku?

Bochi-chan powoli otworzyła rozespane oczy i przeciągnęła się leniwie.

- No jasne, że ja. Co to za głupie pytanie? – Spojrzała na Asię, z wolna wracając do przytomności. – Gdzie jestem? Co się … - Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu.

Znajdowała się na niewygodnej leżance, przykrytej białym płótnem. Po jej prawej stronie stało stare, odrapane biurko, zasypane stosem papierów. Po lewej, za białym parawanem majaczył zarys szafki wypełnionej lekami i starym sprzętem medycznym. Przy leżance, na przystawionych blisko szkolnych krzesełkach siedziały Marta i Asia. Ich twarze wyrażały niezwykłą ulgę. Za parawanem rozległo się kaszlnięcie. Nie zauważona wcześniej przez Weronikę postać podniosła się z niskiego krzesełka, stojącego pod oknem.

- Skoro wszystko w porządku, to może już pójdę – męski głos dobiegał zza zasłony, a jego właściciel pokierował się w stronę drzwi. Przez moment widząc jego postać w szczelinie między materiałem, Weronika rozpoznała w nim księdza Polnego, uczącego w ich szkole religii. Dopiero teraz uzmysłowiła sobie, że znajduje się w gabinecie szkolnej pielęgniarki. Przeniosła zdziwiony wzrok na koleżanki.

- Co ja tutaj robię? – zapytała, wpatrując się w nie uporczywie.

- Widzisz, Bochi-chan… – Marta zaczęła niepewnie. – Naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz? – spytała, przyglądając się jej z zakłopotaniem.

- Weronisiu – Asia mówiła nieco pewniejszym głosem. – Wygląda na to, że… Nasze wywoływanie duchów się powiodło. Sama nie wiem co o tym myśleć – dodała, odwracając wzrok od zdziwionego spojrzenia koleżanki. – Wiesz, chyba naprawdę opętał cię Huygens – zakończyła uśmiechając się mimowolnie.

- Tak – podjęła Marta. – Wielki członek grona słynnych fizyków stanął wśród nas i spuścił…

- Przestańcie się ze mnie nabijać. – Weronika była oburzona. – Żartujecie sobie ze mnie, a nawet nie wiem, co mi się stało…

- A myślisz, że dlaczego był tu ksiądz? – Asia uniosła się gniewem, ponieważ nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś zarzucał jej kłamstwo. – Dla twojej wiadomości, podczas prezentacji zaczęłaś nagle wykrzykiwać coś po niemiecku. Zaraz potem do auli wpadł ten Shibuya Kazuya ze swoimi kumplami. Jeden z nich wykrzykiwał coś zupełnie niezrozumiałego i ty zemdlałaś!!

- Spokojnie Shika-chan… – Marta próbowała uspokoić sytuację, choć trochę rozumiała zachowanie Asi. Tyle się przecież dzisiaj wydarzyło… Od tego naprawdę można było zwariować. Asia opadła na krzesło i spochmurniała.

- Widzisz, Werciu. Jak zemdlałaś to Butowska kazała Michałowi i Łukaszowi zanieść cię do pielęgniarki. Stwierdziła, że straciłaś przytomność, bo uderzyłaś się w głowę, gdy udawałaś omdlenie. Ona myśli, że to wszystko było ukartowane, łącznie z wejściem tych łowców duchów od siedmiu boleści. Wpisała nam szóstki. Jak chłopacy cię tu przynieśli, to po chwili przyszedł ksiądz. Mówił, że „ten młody mężczyzna" prosił go, aby z tobą posiedział – skończyła, obserwując zachowanie koleżanki.

Weronika popatrzyła na obie niepewnie.

- Naprawdę? Nie bawicie się moim kosztem? – zapytała. Dopiero potem wyznała im, że nawet to przeczuwała. Gdy spała, to wydawało jej się, że rozmawia z kimś, kto stoi tak bardzo blisko. Może nawet w niej samej… Szkoda tylko, że nie mogła sobie przypomnieć o czym z tym kimś, albo czymś rozmawiała. Jeśli to naprawdę był Huygens? Jedno wiedziała na pewno. Nigdy już nie będzie wywoływała duchów. Przynajmniej tak jej się zdawało.

* * *

Chłodny powiew wiatru spowodował, że Asia ocknęła się i rozejrzała dookoła nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Był środek dnia, słońce mocno świeciło, lecz chłodne tchnienia wiatru przenikały ją do szpiku kości. Znajdowała się na starych, kamiennych stopniach, prowadzących w dół na murawę boiska szkolnego. Za nią, osłonięty cieniem wysokich klonów, stał nadzwyczaj cichy budynek szkolny. Ani na boisku, ani na przyległym do niego placu nie było żywego ducha.

- Cholera! – Asia zaklęła pod nosem. – Musiałam przysnąć. Lekcja na pewno już się zaczęła! – Podrywając się nerwowo, pospiesznie ruszyła w stronę budynku.

- Dlaczego te cholery, które nazywają się moimi przyjaciółkami, mnie nie obudziły? Jakiś głupi kawał? Zemsta?

Biegła truchtem, obmyślając w jaki sposób uprzykrzyć życie niewdzięcznym koleżankom. Wpadła do pustego holu, do którego prowadziły trzy pary przeszklonych drzwi.

- Ale jaką mam teraz lekcję? – próbowała sobie przypomnieć, ale nie była w stanie. Podeszła do planu, znajdującego się na tablicy ogłoszeń. Przesunęła palcem po wąskich kolumnach. – 2F… 2F… No tak… Biologia... Sala 44!! – spojrzała na wiszący pod sufitem zegar, upewniając się co do godziny i popędziła do klasy. Była spóźniona dwadzieścia pięć minut!!

- Sala 44, sala 44… - myślała w duchu. – Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek miała tam lekcje… Gdzie to będzie? Drugie piętro… Między 45 a 43! Sala 44… Może była zmiana planu?

Zdyszana wdrapała się na drugie piętro po starych, wydeptanych stopniach. Gdy spojrzała pomiędzy wejścia do pomieszczeń numer 43 i 45 to zrozumiała, dlaczego nigdy nie miała lekcji w klasie 44. Przecież nigdy takiego pomieszczenia nie było!! W miejscu, gdzie powinny znajdować się drzwi do tej klasy, była tylko wnęka, podobna do innej, odległej o kilka metrów dalej, z miejscem na umywalkę. Jednak teraz tam, gdzie zawsze była wnęka, znajdowały się stare drewniane drzwi. Zupełnie nie pasowały do wejść do innych klas – nowych, zielonych przeszklonych w ten sposób, że nie można dojrzeć niczego wewnątrz. Asia poczuła się nieswojo. Część jej świadomości krzyczała: Tych drzwi tu nie ma! One nie mają najmniejszego prawa istnieć! Inna część, powołując się na rozumne myślenie, wzrok, dotyk i jakieś nieokreślone przeświadczenie twierdziła, że one tu zawsze były. Dziewczyna, pchana jakąś niezdrową ciekawością, z wpatrzonymi w klamkę oczami, zbliżała się powoli, jak w transie, do drewnianych drzwi. Po chwili, nie pamiętając nawet kiedy i jak to zrobiła, naciskała już klamkę i uchylała je powoli. W nozdrza uderzył ją ostry, niezidentyfikowany zapach. Przypominał trochę zapach bardzo starego, zepsutego octu, który jej babcia znalazła kiedyś w piwnicy i przypadkowo zbiła butelkę. Chociaż nie. W tym zapachu, który ją teraz ogarnął, można było wyczuć coś jakby…

Przez leciutko uchylone drzwi dostrzegła małe, wzorzyste kafelki. Miały odcień lekko niebieski, a granatowy wzór w kształcie liścia nadawał im bardzo stary wygląd. Sięgały od sufitu, aż po drewnianą podłogę, zastawioną rzędem stolików. Asia nigdy nie widziała takich ławek – miały otwierany blat, wgłębienie na rogu i półeczkę na ksiązki. Wyglądały jak świetnie zachowane meble z międzywojennej szkoły. Otwierając drzwi szerzej, Asia ujrzała ustawione rzędem pod ścianą szafy. Były wysokie, a wpadające przez przysłonione firankami okno światło, oświetlało spoczywające na nich eksponaty. Były to preparaty biologiczne – zakonserwowane w formalinie serca, myszy, węże, ptaki, embriony i inne paskudztwa, kolekcjonowane zazwyczaj przez biologów – gawędziarzy.

Z niesmakiem odwracając głowę od preparatów, Asia przyjrzała się dokładnie ławkom. W pewnym momencie, aż podskoczyła z zaskoczenia. Na jednym z krzesełek, przy biurku znajdującym się najbliżej wysokiej katedry, siedziała ubrana w ciemną zieleń dziewczyna. Jej strój, który okazała się być mundurkiem szkolnym, stapiał się swoją barwą z blatem ławki i odcieniem podłogi. Dziewczyna siedziała nieruchomo, wpatrując się w katedrę. Asia zamarła niepewna, co zrobić. W końcu zebrała w sobie odwagę i siłą woli przekonując swój rozum o niedorzeczności obaw, zapytała:

- Eee… Przepraszam… Cześć… Czy nie wiesz może… Gdzie ma lekcje 2F? Na planie jest napisane, że tutaj.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się szybko w jej stronę, jakby przed chwilą wyrwała się ze snu. Miała piękne, duże oczy. Lekko pofalowane, ciemnobrązowe włosy opadały jej na zaróżowione policzki. Miała niezwykle kształtny nosek i idealne, cienkie brwi. Uśmiechnęła się uroczo i przyjaźnie ukazując białe zęby. Po chwili podniosła się z krzesła i wesoło, niemal w podskokach podbiegła do Asi.

- Cześć – powiedziała, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. Asia stwierdziła, że nigdy w życiu nie widziała dziewczyny o lepszej figurze. Prosty mundurek szkolny leżał na niej cudownie. Nieznajoma ściskała w rękach małą torebeczkę z wyszytym na niej różowym kwiatkiem. Mundurek… Dlaczego mundurek? Przecież w liceach nie trzeba nosić mundurków.

- Szukasz klasy? – zapytała dziewczyna. – Nie, 2F nie ma tutaj lekcji. Ja czekam na 2H – mówiła szybko, słodkim dźwięcznym głosem. - Przykro mi, że nie mogę ci pomóc.

Asia zauważyła smutek w jej oczach, pomimo to, że dziewczyna zdawała się śmiać całym ciałem.

- Ale może chcesz poczekać ze mną na lekcję? – Dziewczyna w mundurku wykonała zapraszający gest – Czekam tu już tyle czasu…

- Nie mogę – Asi było naprawdę przykro zostawiać śliczną koleżankę samą – Muszę poszukać klasy… Jestem już spóźniona.

Popatrzyła na zegarek. Dwadzieścia pięć minut spóźnienia. Z pewnością ma już wpisaną nieobecność. Jeszcze raz podniosła wzrok na twarz dziewczyny.

- Jak masz na imię? Nigdy cię tu jeszcze nie widziałam…

- Jestem Angelika. –Nieznajoma wyciągnęła do niej rękę, która zdała się Asi niezwykle zimną, gdy ją ściskała.

- Jestem Asia z 2F – odpowiedziała również się uśmiechając. – Miło cię było poznać, ale muszę już iść. – Pomachała na pożegnanie nowopoznanej Angelice i ruszyła truchtem ku wyjściu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Przeszedł ją zimny dreszcz.

Zbiegła jeszcze schodami, by spojrzeć, czy na tablicy ogłoszeń nie jest dowieszona informacja o zmianie sal. Już, już, ostatnie stopnie zakręt i … Gdzie jest hol? Przed nią, zamiast szkolnego holu, znajdował się długi korytarz oświetlony nikłym blaskiem pojedynczych żarówek. Gołe, kamienne ściany zdawały się zbliżać do siebie w miejscu, do którego dosięgał wzrok. Ten korytarz musiał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Był jednak jakoś znajomy… Asia odwróciła się zdezorientowana, chcąc wrócić na górę, lecz schody znikły! Dziewczyna pobiegła przed siebie, czując narastający strach. Nie wiedziała jak długo już tu była – ściany w każdym miejscu wyglądały tak samo. Dopiero po pewnym czasie, w oddali zamajaczyły stare, drewniane drzwi. Najpierw powoli, a potem coraz głośniej, narastająco, rozbrzmiewał również znajomy dźwięk. Kap… Kap… Po chwili można było od niego oszaleć. Asia wpatrywała się w drzwi z przerażeniem. Nie, teraz nie wolno jej ich otworzyć, jeszcze nie teraz. Nie teraz… Poczuła zimny chłód przesuwający się po karku. Serce dziewczyny zamarło. Coś zimnego, ciężkiego spoczęło na jej ramieniu… Krzyknęła przeraźliwie…

- Asia? Asia! ASIA!! – Tata uderzył ją w twarz. Przestała krzyczeć. Znajdowała się w swoim pokoju. Mama klęczała przed nią ze strachem w oczach, a tata trzymał za ramiona i lekko potrząsał. Po chwili oboje tulili ją, próbując uspokoić i osuszyć łzy.

- To był tylko zły sen… Spokojnie, już wszystko dobrze… - tata pieszczotliwie głaskał ją po głowie.

- Możesz wybić sobie z głowy wszystkie horrory – mama jak zwykle rzeczowa, spojrzała na niemałą kolekcję książek Stephena Kinga, leżących na szafce nocnej. – A teraz uspokój się już i dobranoc. Możesz sobie zostawić włączoną lampkę – powiedziała na odchodnym. Tata też wyszedł po chwili, całując ją w czoło na dobranoc.

Lampkę zostawiła zapaloną. Nie zasnęłaby już dzisiaj po ciemku. Spojrzała na zegarek – za pięć czwarta. Wspaniale. A jutro do szkoły. Może… Może naprawdę przesadziła z horrorami? Ale ten sen był taki… taki… realistyczny…

* * *

Jeszcze trzeciego dnia po niezwykłych wydarzeniach, jakie miały miejsce w szkole, dziewczyny nie mogły dojść do siebie. Rozważając wszystkie możliwe wyjaśnienia i wprowadzając w życie niedawno poznane metody określania rachunku prawdopodobieństwa, starały się dojść do sensownych wniosków. W opętanie były jeszcze w stanie uwierzyć (Matko, to przecież burzy cały mój system wartości – mówiła Weronika). Przecież tyle rozmawiali z księdzem Polnym o skutkach wywoływania duchów. Przypadki opętań były nawet naukowo udowodnione... Ale co z sytuacją pani Płazińskiej? Tego nie dało się ani wyjaśnić, ani przyjąć jako zbieg okoliczności. Dziewczyny, by nie oszaleć, postanowiły znaleźć sposób na rozwianie swoich wątpliwości. W tym celu w piątkowe popołudnie spotkały się w restauracji „Coni". Zaszywając się w najciemniejszym kącie, pochylone nad pizzą półmetrowej średnicy, miały szczytny zamiar znaleźć rozwiązanie, albo przynajmniej się najeść.

- To ty narysowałaś jej podobiznę, Komugiko-chan. – Weronika dokonywała właśnie podsumowania zebranych informacji, jednocześnie starając się upchnąć na stoliku swój talerz z kawałkiem pizzy. Znaczną część mebla zajmowała reszta specjału i puste butelki po sokach.

- Ty narysowałaś, ja wycięłam, Asia podała pisak, a po wszystkim spaliłyśmy tę podobiznę. To głównie ty tworzyłaś tę laleczkę – dokończyła, równocześnie ustawiając kolorystycznie puste butelki. Asia przytaknęła, wpychając sobie do ust odrobinę za duży kawałek pizzy.

- My tylko mówiłyśmy, co masz robić – powiedziała po chwili.

- Chcecie całą winę zrzucić na mnie! – Marta udała oburzenie, znęcając się nad pozostałą na jej talerzu samotną pieczarką. – Ale i tak to wy mnie do tego namówiłyście – dodała z wyrzutem.

- Spokojnie – Weronika zmarszczyła czoło. – Niczego nie udowodniłyśmy. Trzeba to sprawdzić. Może to rzeczywiście był przypadek...

- Zróbmy jeszcze jedną laleczkę! – Asia wykrzyknęła wesoło. – Na panią Królikowską, bo wstawiła mi czwórkę z minusem za pracę. Dwukrotnie...

- Nie chcemy już więcej ofiar. Przynajmniej teoretycznie. – Bochi-chan starała się wpłynąć na moralność koleżanki, choć sama dostała z tej pracy... Nie! Nie wolno krzywdzić biednych nauczycieli.

- Dlaczego nie? – Asia komicznie posmutniała. – Oki, rozumiem. Monka ma zrobić jeszcze jedną laleczkę, ale taką, żeby nikomu nic się nie stało. – Zamyśliła się i z nieuwagi polała ketchupem nie tylko pizzę, ale też talerz i stolik. – Równocześnie musimy mieć szansę stwierdzić, czy laleczka zadziałała...

- Wiecie co?! – Marcie pojaśniały oczy. Koleżanki spojrzały na nią z przerażeniem. Monka miała pomysł, a więc należało się bać. Marta zignorowała strach towarzyszek.

- Pamiętacie, jak wam opowiadałam o tym „milusim" chłopaku, któremu się tak niezwykle podobam?

- O Krystianie? To ten, co cię prześladuje? A ty wciąż odrzucasz jego miłość? Ty nieczuła kupo plew! – Asia wyrecytowała słodziutko, po czym wykonała unik przed lecącym w jej kierunku stojaczkiem z chusteczkami. Marta kontynuowała:

- Jak już mówiłam... Ten chłopak jest diabolicznie uciążliwy, a ja nigdy nie mam szansy mu się za to odpłacić. Idiota nie chce zrozumieć, że nie jestem nim zainteresowana – powiedziała wyniośle. – Myślę, że byłby idealnym obiektem doświadczalnym. Z przyjemnością zrobiłabym mu kuku...

- Komugiko mści się na swej miłości... – Asia była w wyśmienitym humorze. – A co mu zrobimy? Sprawimy, że wypadną mu włosy? Odpadną uszy? Może lepiej zez? Co jeszcze będzie widać?

- Obawiam się, że to nic nie da... Tego, co wymieniłaś, nie zauważysz raczej u niego... Idealnie wkomponuje się w tło... – Marta naprawdę nienawidziła biednego Krystiana całym sercem.

- Dajcie spokój, to poważna sprawa – skarciła je Weronika. – Co możemy mu zrobić... Hmmm... Proponuję... Szramę na policzku. Widoczne, a jeśli będzie w odpowiednim kształcie, to odrzucimy możliwość przypadku.

- Hej, otaku! – Asia coś sobie przypomniała. – Pamiętacie? Laleczka Płazi była zrobiona z notatek z fizyki... Może do wykonania laleczki potrzebne jest coś związanego z ofiarą. Monka, czy masz jakiś prezent od tego Krystiana? Może jego zdjęcie?

Marta wbiła zamyślony wzrok w talerz Asi, z którego w zawrotnym tempie znikała pizza.

- Czekajcie... Mam od niego kilka rzeczy... Kiedyś przesłał mi pluszaka... Jest też na dwóch czy trzech zdjęciach... Jeszcze coś... To chyba będzie najlepsze. – Podniosła wzrok i z triumfem popatrzyła na zaciekawione twarze koleżanek. – Co powiecie na różową kartkę walentynkową z kwiatkiem zrobionym przez niego na szydełku? Wydaje mi się, że jest tam nawet wiersz ułożony na moją cześć... – Marta udała odruch wymiotny.

- Sugoi! – Weronika i Asia przekrzykiwały się w rozradowanych oznakach całkowitego poparcia. Miały już plan. Teraz wystarczyło tylko zrobić laleczkę...

- To jaki kształt będzie miała szrama na policzku? – zapytała Weronika, układając talerze symetrycznie na tacce.

- Proponuję serduszko. Może przynajmniej grecki krzyż, żeby wyglądało bardziej naturalnie. – Asia wpatrywała się w Martę tak, jakby ta była czarodziejką, która zaraz wyczaruje jej dwa litry lodów waniliowych.

- To musi wyglądać normalnie... Nie może rzucać się w oczy. – Weronika również wpatrywała się w Martę. – Mogą być dwie linie na krzyż. Na prawym policzku, ale żeby nie było blizny. Dasz rade, Marta?

- Oki, spróbuję. – Marta podniosła się z krzesełka. – Rozumiem, że mam ją zrobić sama. Postaram się. Może pobawię się jeszcze dzisiaj. Wiem od kumpeli, że Krystian ma pojutrze być u nas w szkole. Jakieś międzyszkolne spotkanie samorządów...

- Dobrze, Komu-chan. – Asia zakładała swoją bladozielonkawą kurtkę. – Może zrobisz zdjęcie laleczki, zanim ją spalisz? Będziemy mogły wtedy z Bochi-chan same ocenić wynik.

- Oki, nie ma sparwy. Do zobaczenia jutro w szkole, laski. Sayounara, czy jak tam wolicie. – Marta szybkim krokiem wyszła z lokalu.

- Zachowanie typowe dla Monki. Zwiała, a my musimy płacic za pizzę!!– krzyknęła Asia z oburzeniem.

* * *

Lekcja religii trwała już od dłuższego czasu, a dziewczyny zdawały się wcale nie zauważać obecności księdza. Siedziały w ostatnim rzędzie, pochylone nad stosikiem zdjęć. Ksiądz Polny ignorował je, ale fotografie, których nie mógł zobaczyć, pobudziły jego ciekawość i rozpraszały. Nie mógł w spokoju prowadzić zajęć, Wiedział, że trzy wzorowe uczennice nie zwracają na niego najmniejszej uwagi.

- Weroniko, może zejdziesz na dół i przyniesiesz trochę kredy? – powiedział rozdrażniony. Weronika podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Podrywając się z krzesła, wybiegła z klasy z prędkością światła. Przy okazji trzasnęła drzwiami z taką siłą, że wisząca nad wejściem głowa jelenia, przekrzywiła się o jakieś trzydzieści stopni.

Marta i Asia przez chwilę popatrzyły księdzu niewinnie w oczy, udając że słuchają. Gdy ten powrócił do wykładu, znów pochyliły się nad zdjęciami. Asia uważnie obracała je w palcach, dokładnie oglądając i starając się zapamiętać każdy szczegół. Jedno przedstawiało przedmioty, które Monka zebrała do stworzenia lalki: różową walentynkę, nożyczki, czarny pisak, gruby ołówek, świeczkę i zapałki. Drugie przedstawiało narysowaną na walentynce postać, wyciętą już na kolejnym. Czwarte ukazywało czerwony krzyżyk na policzku laleczki. Na piątym, Monka sfotografowała się razem ze swoim dziełem. Ostatnie było zdjęciem kupki popiołu. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak powinno – Asia zmarszczyła czoło. – Jeśli jutro ten Krystian... Jeśli będzie miał szramę na policzku to znaczy, że Marta... To znaczy, że to one będą odpowiedzialne za wypadek Płazi! W ostatnich dniach uczniowie zostali poinformowani, że życiu pani profesor nie zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo. Miała doszczętnie połamane kości jednej ręki i nogi, ale prócz jeszcze kilku siniaków i stłuczeń, nie miała większych urazów. Trochę czasu minie nim wróci do szkoły... Jeśli wróci.

- Bochi-chan pojechała do Jury Krakowsko-Częstochowskiej po tę kredę, czy bawi się w sali chemicznej w uzyskanie jej z CaO? – zniecierpliwiony głos Komugiko wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Rzeczywiście, Weroniki nie było już od jakichś dziesięciu minut... Nawet ksiądz spoglądał coraz częściej na drzwi do klasy.

Te po chwili nareszcie się otworzyły i do pomieszczenia wpadła Bochi. Rzuciła na półeczkę pod tablicą stosik kredy i zbyła pytania księdza, wzruszeniem ramion. Z nietypową dla siebie szybkością, podeszła do ostatniej ławki i zajęła miejsce obok Asi.

- Pssst! Dziewczyny! – oczy Weroniki błyszczały, zaróżowione policzki odbijały się pąsem od ciemnej cery. Ani Asia, ani Marta nie widziały jeszcze Bochi-chan do tego stopnia poruszonej.

- W życiu nie zgadniecie, co mi się przytrafiło – powiedziała przyciszonym głosem, nie dając koleżankom najmniejszej szansy, by jej przerwać. – Wracałam właśnie z kredą od pana Zbysia, kiedy stwierdziłam, że muszę... Musiałam udać się do toalety. Wyobraźcie sobie... Wchodzę do damskiej łazienki, a tam... – przerwała potęgując napięcie. – Tam stał chłopak!! Ale jaki... W życiu nie widziałam większego przystojniaka.

Wlepiła rozmarzone oczy w koleżanki. Obie były w szoku, ponieważ Weronika, zwykle nie zwracająca najmniejszej uwagi na facetów, nigdy nie nazwała jeszcze żadnego przystojniakiem. Ten opisywany teraz musiał być chyba ideałem, albo nie być facetem.

- Wiecie, Shibuya Kazuya to przy nim pokraka... – kontynuowała. – Wyobraźcie sobie, że on stał sobie w najlepsze, opierając się o umywalkę i patrzył w lustro... Jego oczy... Miał takie wielkie, niebieskie oczy... Włosy też miał w dziwnym kolorze – ni to szare, ni to blond. Był dobrze zbudowany, ale proporcjonalny... I miał na sobie czarny golf... I zielone spodnie... I miał takie ostre rysy twarzy... – Asia i Monka z cierpliwością wysłuchały typowo Weronikowego opisu postaci. – On nawet się nie zawstydził, kiedy weszłam. Zachowywał się tak, jakby miał największe prawo tam być. Zapytałam się, co robi w damskiej łazience, a on tylko uśmiechnął się i wyszedł. Nie mogłam już tam zostać, musiałam przyjść i wam o nim opowiedzieć. Jak wychodziłam z łazienki, to patrzyłam jeszcze, czy go gdzieś nie zobaczę, ale pewnie musiał pójść do męskiej toalety... – zakończyła Weronika, niemal rozpływając się z zachwytu na krześle.

Marta i Asia popatrzyły na siebie Weronika się zakochała? Nie, to jest niemożliwe.

- Hej, Zdzichy, nic dzisiaj nie uważacie. Może w nagrodę na następną lekcję przygotujecie nam kilka informacji o małżeństwach konkordatowych? – zniecierpliwiony głos księdza Polnego przywrócił je do rzeczywistości.

* * *

Marta była niezwykle podekscytowana. Od piętnastu minut siedziała na parapecie wielkiego okna, znajdującego się na parterze szkoły. Tylko ona z ich trójki nie miała dzisiaj niemieckiego, więc mogła od rana czatować na Krystiana. Zadanie do wykonania miała następujące: zaczekać na Krystiana, zaczepić go, zrobić mu zdjęcie pod byle jakim pretekstem, a następnie pokazać je koleżankom. Marta aż drżała na całym ciele. Jeśli Krystian będzie miał szramę na policzku to znaczy, że... To znaczy, że ona... Ma jakieś paranormalne zdolności. Marta zawsze interesowała się zjawiskami ponadnaturalnymi. Ciekawiło ją wszystko – od seansów spirytystycznych po wykrzywianie łyżek bez użycia siły. Dlatego też trochę zazdrościła Bochi-chan opętania przez Huygensa. Jednak jeśli laleczka naprawdę zadziała...

Na korytarzu rozbrzmiały kroki. Marta wychyliła się w samą porę, by rozpoznać znikającego w szatni chłopaka – Krystiana. Przybierając jak najbardziej naturalną pozę, czekała niecierpliwie, aż ofiara wyjdzie z pomieszczenia. Musiała się skupić, ponieważ to miało wyglądać jak całkowicie przypadkowe spotkanie.

- Martusiu? To ty? – Krystian rozpoznał ją już z daleka. – Matko, Marta wyglądasz dzisiaj cudownie... Albo nie, tak samo pięknie jak zawsze... – potężna, okrągła postać chłopaka zbliżała się szybkim krokiem w jej stronę.

- Co ty tu robisz? Nie masz jeszcze lekcji? Wiesz, ja przyszedłem na spotkanie samorządów. Jestem zastępcą przewodniczącej szkoły...

Podszedł na tyle blisko, że Monka mogła dokładnie przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Miała kształt olbrzymiej truskawki, raczej spleśniałej, ponieważ kolor jego cery przypominał barwę musztardy. Małe, świńskie i pożerające ją wzrokiem oczka, ginęły w fałdach zaróżowionych policzków. Ciemne, dziwnie połyskujące włosy były uczesane „na płetwę" wzdłuż głowy. Prawdopodobnie miały komponować się tematycznie z napisem na niebieskiej koszulce rozmiaru XXXXL – Live Fast. Ta aerodynamika i tym podobne... Marta miała ochotę dopisać mu na koszulce „FOOD" obok Fast.

Z niewielką przyjemnością przesuwając wzrok po twarzy wciąż mówiącego Krystiana, Marta natrafiła na to, czego szukała. Z drżącym sercem, przypatrywała się kawałkowi plastra w beżowym kolorze, przyklejonym na prawym policzku chłopaka. A więc jednak!

- Jak już skończymy tę konferencję – Krystian wciąż mówił, zachęcony spojrzeniem, którym ideał kobiety raczył obdarzyć jego osobę. – Może wyskoczylibyśmy razem do McDickensa? – zapytał z uśmiechem na potężnych wargach.

Martę, pomijając to, że nie zdążyła odezwać się jeszcze słowem, zamurowało. Ledwo ją zobaczył, a już zaprasza na randkę? Hmm... Z pewnością sam zjadłby całą pizze i potem chciałby jeszcze... Wzdrygnęła się.

- Krystian, przykro mi, ale dzisiaj po szkole... Spotykam się z przyjaciółkami – odparła, na poczekaniu wymyślając plan ataku. Musiała mu zrobić zdjęcie.

- Szkoda... To może jutro? Jutro w „Coni" daniem dnia jest hamburger z cebulką. – Przesunął po niej rozmarzone oczy. Marta zastanawiała się jaki związek pomiędzy hamburgerem, a nią zauważył. Krystian dotknął tłustą łapką policzka, w który Marta wpatrywała się od dłuższego czasu.

- Eee... Jesteś ciekawa, co mi się stało? – zapytał, próbując osłonić plaster ręką. – Eee... Bo... No... Widzisz... Zdrzemnąłem się wczoraj po obiedzie, a jak się obudziłem, to miałem rany na policzku... – Krystian czuł pilną potrzebę wyjaśnienia swej ukochanej, a może i przyszłej małżonce, wszystkiego, co mogłoby ją zainteresować. – Myślę, że to mógł być mój kot... Fatuś... Pamiętasz, mówiłem ci o nim... Ten, którego wygrałem w zawodach judo – zakończył z triumfem.

Marta uśmiechnęła się. Czas się zgadza. Wczoraj popołudniu. Teraz tylko zdjęcie... Ale... On musiałby zdjąć ten plaster, bo inaczej Weronika powie, że to dowód do podważenia. Tylko jak się do tego zabrać?

- Krystian? Wiesz, że zakładam swój własny blog? Chce mieć na nim zdjęcia swoich przyjaciół. Mam dzisiaj ze sobą aparat. Może chcesz zrobić sobie ze mna zdjęcie? – zakończyła uśmiechając się słodko. Krystian zaczerwienił się od czubków palców aż po cebulki włosów.

- Ty... Chcesz ze mną zdjęcie? Wiedziałem... Wiedziałem, że coś do mnie czujesz... Chcesz uwiecznić nas razem... Ten blog to tylko pretekst... – mamrotał pod nosem, bawiąc się palcami wskazującymi i wiercąc stopą dziurę w posadzce. Marta w duchu zawrzała ze złości. Gdyby nie to głupie zdjęcie, to wybiłaby mu wszystkie zęby i oddała je na protezę dla pana Salivy. Czego się nie robi dla dowodów naukowych.

- Oki! To wyciągaj aparat. Czy mam poszukać kogoś, kto zrobi nam zdjęcie, czy poradzimy sobie sami? – Krystian był na zmianę blady i purpurowy.

- Chwileczkę, poczekaj – Monczka starała się opanować głos. – Może... Może odkleisz ten paskudny plaster? Myślę, że nie będzie dobrze wyglądał... Tylko na moment, do zdjęcia... Mówisz, że cię kot podrapał? Ranki nie powinny rzucać się tak bardzo w oczy, a plaster byłoby widać z daleka – Marta starała się jak mogła, by przekonać swego wielbiciela. Krystianowi dosłownie opadła szczęka.

- Już rozumiem! Wiem , dlaczego się tak na mnie patrzyłaś! Marta... Ludzie mają różne dewiacje seksualne... Czytałem o tym niedawno. Niektórzy lubią zadawać sobie ból podczas sexu, inni wolą patrzeć na zdjęcia pokaleczonych... Nie martw się Martusiu, nie powiem nikomu... Rozumiem cię, mi też zdarza się czasami... – Marta omal nie zabiła go wzrokiem. Krystian delikatnie odkleił plaster z policzka.

Rozwścieczona Marta troszkę zbyt gwałtownym ruchem wcisnęła mu do pulchnej dłoni aparat i ustawiła się obok niego z miną dozorcy cmentarnego. Chłopak, uśmiechając się wesoło do obiektywu, jedną ręką objął Martę, a drugą z aparatem wyciągnął na długość ramienia i nacisnął wyzwalacz. Zrobił trzy zdjęcia. Marta z ulgą uwolniła się z uścisku swego wielbiciela, przy okazji zwracając większą uwagę na szramę. Rzeczywiście, był to czerwony krzyżyk. Zresztą, na fotce będzie lepiej widać. Teraz czekało ją najtrudniejsze zadanie. – musiała pozbyć się Krystiana. Monka szybkim ruchem schowała aparat do torby.

- Oki, Martusiu! Na pewno wyszłaś pięknie. Wyślesz mi te zdjęcia e-mailem? ? Obiecujesz?

Marta przytaknęła, modląc się w duchu o wybawienie.

- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak się cieszę, że cię dzisiaj zobaczyłem. – Krystian wcale nie zauważał jej nachmurzonej miny. – Myślę, że z okazji naszego spotkania napiszę dzisiaj wiersz. Na twoją cześć, oczywiście. Zaczynie się tak... Spotkałam ją, gdy wracałem ze stołówki. Była piękna niczym lukier z drożdżówki... – Dalszą improwizację Krystiana przerwał dzwonek. Marta z westchnieniem ulgi poderwała się z miejsca.

- Sorry. Muszę już iść na lekcję. Dzięki za zdjęcie – krzyknęła tylko na pożegnanie, w zawrotnym tempie wbiegając po schodach. Krystian, odprowadzając ją rozmarzonym wzrokiem, układał w głowie dalszą część wiersza. Zastanawiał się, czemu jego miłość tak szybko uciekła. Przecież to był dopiero dzwonek na przerwę... Zauroczony podreptał w stronę auli.

* * *

Asia siedziała na krześle obok Weroniki, tylko jednym uchem słuchając wykładu pani Schwarz. Niemiecki był taki nudny... Szczególnie, że Monka pewnie widziała już Krystiana... Uśmiechnęła się na tę myśl. Krystian był jedyną osobą, która wyzwalała w Marcie agresję. Zawsze musiała odreagować zaledwie po kilku słowach z nim zamienionych. A dziś... Przecież miała go nawet namówić do wspólnego zdjęcia! Asia wyobraziła sobie Martę. Jak będzie wyglądać po rozmowie ze swoim wielbicielem? Obraz sam powstał w jej głowie. Roztrzęsiona Monczka stała pomiędzy nią, a Bochi-chan w damskiej łazience, patrząc dziwnym wzrokiem na Weronikę. Po chwili popchnęła ją lekko na drzwi od pobliskiej kabiny, które zamknęły się z hukiem. O tak... Wyładowująca się Marta. Podczas gdy Monka pochylała się nad siedzącą na podłodze Weroniką, światło w łazience zgasło, a potem zaczęło zapalać i gasnąć raz za razem. Drzwi od kabin trzaskały hałaśliwie. O tak, agresja Komugiko-chan nie zna granic. Bójcie się...

Zabrzmiał dzwonek. Asia pospiesznie zgarnęła do torby wszystkie zeszyty i poganiana przez Bochi-chan, wybiegła z klasy. Skierowały się w stronę sali numer dwadzieścia, gdzie miała odbyć się kolejna lekcja. Jednak, co ważniejsze, tam miała czekać na nie Monka. Zauważyły ją w korytarzyku pomiędzy klasą, a wejściem do auli.

- Mam! – Monka krzyknęła z daleka. – Nie pytajcie mnie, jak to zrobiłam. Co ja musiałam przeżyć... – Wzdrygnęła się. Wokół nich zgromadziło się już parę osób z klasy, również czekających na lekcję.

- Wiecie co ? Pokaże wam zdjęcia w klasie – powiedziała Marta, rozglądając się nieufnie dookoła.

Kilka minut później, siedziały nachylone nad fotkami w kącie klasy, chowając się w miarę możliwości przed czujnym wzrokiem pani Cementełko. Nie było wątpliwości. Porównując zdjęcia laleczki i Krystiana, doszły do wniosku, że szramy mają dokładnie taki sam kształt. A więc to prawda... Monka potrafi robić lalki voodoo!! Albo przynajmniej coś w tym rodzaju...

- Widzę panienki, że pilnie dzisiaj uważacie. – Pani Cementełko pojawiła się za ich plecami. – Co my tu mamy?... Zdjęcia przyjaciela? Bardzo ładne, śliczne – dorzuciła słodko, zagarniając zarówno zdjęcia, jak i aparat.

- Oddam to dyrektorowi. W nagrodę za to, że jesteście takie pilne – uśmiechnęła się ironicznie na widok przerażonych twarzy trzech przyjaciółek – zostaniecie dzisiaj po lekcjach. Ktoś musi poukładać i ponumerować mapy. Możecie być pewne, że nie skończycie przed dwudziestą.

Wskazała schowek z mapami i dała pisaki oraz klucze.

- Życzę miłej pracy – dodała tryiumfalnie nim powróciła do wykładu.

Dziewczyny śledziły ją morderczymi spojrzeniami, zastanawiając się, czy jej laleczkę rysować na notatkach z historii, czy na kawałku mapy ze schowka.

* * *

- Zabić, zniszczyć, zniewolić, ukatrupić! – Asia wykrzykiwała z oburzeniem, gdy Weronika podawała jej mapy do ponumerowania. Popołudnie trwało już w najlepsze. Szkoła świeciła pustkami, a one głodne i zmęczone musiały sprzątać schowek na mapy. Było tu ich z trzy tysiące!!

- Matko, ale tu kurzu. – Marta otrzepała głowę, na którą przed chwilą spadła jej mapa Europy XVIII wieku. – Przydałaby się jakaś ścierka... Nawet numeracji nie widać – dodała, zdmuchując sporą warstwę pyłu z jakiejś przedwojennej mapy.

- Ścierki jej się zachciało. – Weronika była wściekła, bo to jej w udziale przypadło interesujące zajęcie zeskrobywania mysich kupek z podłogi za pomocą pilniczka należącego do Monki. – Znajdź ją sobie sama. Kantorek na parterze i tak jest zamknięty. Możesz sobie wydziergać na drutach – dodała, uchylając się przed spadającą jej na głowę mapą.

- Tylko spokojnie, dziewczyny. – Asia, której jedynym zajęciem było numerowanie map, rozbawiona popatrzyła na koleżanki. – Nie jest tak źle, zawsze mogłyśmy dostać jedynki... To może ja pójdę po tę ścierkę. Widziałam jakąś w wiadrze na drugim piętrze... – dokończyła, widząc zabójcze spojrzenia koleżanek.

Ścierka rzeczywiście tam była. Kierując się w stronę wiadra, Asia mijała powoli klasy językowe. Po chwili przystanęła. Nie spodziewała się spotkać tu kogoś o tej porze... Pomiędzy salami czterdzieści trzy, a czterdzieści pięć stał mężczyzna. Dziewczyna rozpoznała w nim człowieka, który dokonał tych dziwnych egzorcyzmów na Bochi-chan Wtedy była tak zajęta koleżanką, że nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zniknął gdzieś z Shibuyą Kazuyą i tą trzecią osobą. Teraz stał przed nią wysoki, proporcjonalny mężczyzna o blond włosach. Ubrany był w ekstrawagancko podarte spodnie i długą luźną koszulkę koloru soczystej trawy z wielkim, czerwonym napisem R.I.P. Jego profil zdobił niezwykle kształtny nos. Kształtne usta zaciśnięte były w wąską linię. Pociągłą twarz miał zwróconą w stronę ściany. Patrzył na wnękę pomiędzy klasami.

Asia, wpatrzona w mężczyznę, niezbyt zwracała uwagę na to, co robi. Z impetem wpadła na wiadro z mydlinami, rozlewając ich znaczną część na posadzkę. Przynajmniej znalazła ścierkę... Nieznajomy wyrwał się z zamyślenia.

- Cześć – zaczął po angielsku. – Co tu robisz? Nie powinnaś być już w domu? Lekcje się skończyły – dokończył ciepłym, ojcowskim głosem. Asia, której zrobiło się dziwnie gorąco, nie miała pojęcia, co zrobić z trzymaną w ręku ścierką. Całkowicie zapominając języka angielskiego, zrobiła się czerwona i bez słowa uciekła schodami na pierwsze piętro, do schowka na mapy. Opowiedziała dziewczynom, kogo spotkała. Weronice wyraźnie poprawił się humor.

-Wygląda na to, że grupa Shibuya Research Project też została dzisiaj po lekcjach... Moje panie! – wykrzyknęła z miną komendanta. – Proponuję natychmiast udać się na zewnątrz w celach zwiadowczych. Punkt docelowy: toaleta. Cel: namierzenie przystojniaka. Wykonać!

Marta i Asia posłusznie zasalutowały i wszystkie trzy, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od śmiechu, skierowały się w stronę toalety.

- Dziwnie tak jakoś – zaczęła Weronika, rozglądając się dookoła po korytarzu pierwszego piętra i kierując się ku schodom na parter. – Dużo nowych ludzi można zobaczyć w ostatnich dniach w naszej szkole. Patrzcie, ten Shibuya Kazuya, przystojny egzorcysta, Krystian, nieznajomy z łazienki... Dzisiaj rano też widziałam nową dziewczynę na korytarzu drugiego piętra, gdy szłam wypłukać gąbkę – powiedziała kierując się ku drzwiom toalety. – Nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie, jaka była śliczna... A wiecie, że ona miała już mundurek? I taką uroczą małą, czarną torebeczkę z kwiatkiem – Weronika mówiła już zza drzwi toalety. Asia stanęła jak wryta? Śliczna? Mundurek? Torebka z kwiatkiem? Korytarz na drugim piętrze? Niemożliwe! Przecież to jej się wszystko śniło... Przedwczoraj... Śniło, prawda? Nie... to niemożliwe...

- Wszystko w porządku Shikaku-chan? – Monka wciągnęła ją za rękaw do łazienki. Weronika stała na środku pomieszczenia w przejściu pomiędzy kabinami, wpatrując się uporczywie w przeciwległą ścianę.

- Weroni... – zaczęła Marta.

- Zobaczcie, kogo my tu mamy. – Weronika spojrzała rozbawionym wzrokiem na koleżanki, po czym ponownie popatrzyła na ścianę. – Poznajcie mojego przystojnego nieznajomego. Już trzeci raz spotykam go w tej łazience. Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, mój drogi, czego tu tak usilnie poszukujesz?

Marta ze zdziwieniem spojrzała na Asię, po czym podeszła do Weroniki.

- Dzięki, Bochi-chan. Tak, strasz nas. Wystarczy, że już raz coś cię opętało, a teraz będziesz się z nas nabijać do końca życia – Marta syknęła na nią z wyrzutem, popychając lekko na pobliską kabinę. Drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem. Weronika popatrzyła na Komugiko-chan, a potem na ścianę. Zbladła i nie odrywając wzroku od ściany, osunęła się powoli na posadzkę. Asi przypomniała się wizja, którą zobaczyła na niemieckim.

- Zaraz zgaśnie światło – krzyknęła. – Wszystko zacznie hałasować i trzaskać! – piszczała nerwowo, próbując podnieść Weronikę. Również popatrzyła na ścianę, choć nie była w stanie nic zobaczyć. Marta była zdezorientowana.

Raptem światło rzeczywiście zgasło. Po chwili włączyło się znowu i ponownie zgasło. I od nowa, coraz szybciej. Drzwi od ostatniej kabiny zamknęły się z hukiem, a potem otworzyły. Dziewczyny krzyknęły. Momentalnie, w toalecie zrobiło się przeraźliwie zimno. Światło gasło i zapalało się z coraz większą częstotliwością. Trzaskały już nie tylko ostatnie drzwi kabiny, ale też te o jedne bliżej... I znów o jedne bliżej... I znów...

Dziewczyny nieświadomie osłoniły Weronikę. Blade, przerażone i drżące nie były nawet w stanie krzyczeć. Niemiłosierny hałas i tak zdołałby je zagłuszyć. Trzaskały już trzecie drzwi od nich... drugie...

- Naumanku sanmanda bazara dan kan! Kan man! – krzyk blondyna, który właśnie wbiegł do toalety, odbił się echem po pomieszczeniu. Wszystko ucichło. Dziewczyny nadal kucały blisko siebie, skulone i nie mogące się ruszyć. Ich wybawca stanął nad nimi i uspokoił ciepłym, serdecznym wzrokiem.

- Spokojnie... Nic już się wam nie stanie – powiedział po angielsku, pomagając im wstać. – Co wy tu jeszcze robicie o tej porze? Chodźcie, wyjdziemy na zewnątrz.

Po wyjściu z toalety, pokierował je prosto do biura pana Salivy. Nie było w nim nikogo. Całe pomieszczenie zastawiono elektronicznymi urządzeniami o nieokreślonym przeznaczeniu. Mężczyzna poprosił dziewczyny, by usiadły na krzesełkach. Kucnął przed nimi i z ojcowską troskliwością pocieszał je i uspokajał.

- Hej. Już spokojnie. Oki? Jestem Takigawa Houshou , ale możecie mi mówić Bou-san. Co wy tu robiłyście? Lekcje już się przecież skończyły? – zapytał bez cienia wyrzutu.

- No... Bo widzi pan... – Asia zaczęła niepewnie mówić po angielsku. – Pani Cementełko kazała nam ułożyć mapy – nazwisko nauczycielki wymówiła z amerykańskim akcentem. W nerwowym śmiechu, który wydobył się z wszystkich gardeł, słychać było niezwykłą ulgę.

* * *

Bou-san, wspinając się na palce, pomagał Weronice upchnąć na najwyższą półkę wielką, starą mapę. Sporo podobnych było jeszcze na podłodze. Asia, nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku, drżącymi rękoma na oślep numerowała kolejne mapy. Marta krzątała się po pomieszczeniu ze ścierką w jednej ręce i wiadrem z wodą w drugiej.

- Uff... W co ja się dałem wciągnąć... – Bou-san westchnął, ocierając z czoła wyimaginowany pot. – Gdyby nie to, że chcę, abyście jak najszybciej wróciły do domu, w życiu nikt nie zmusiłby mnie do takiej mordęgi...

- Ale przecież to była dopiero trzecia mapa. – Weronika spojrzała na blondyna. – Poza tym, wolimy nie narażać się już pani Cementełko – dodała lekko drżącym głosem na wspomnienie przerażającego nazwiska nauczycielki... Bou westchnął ponownie.

- Uff, ta szkoła... Gdy ja chodziłem do liceum... – Dziewczyny wlepiły w niego ciekawski wzrok. Zaczerwienił się i zaczął nerwowo machać rękoma.

- Nie, nie, nie... To nie było aż tak dawno temu... – zaczął, czochrając niedbale włosy. – Hmmm... Może zmienimy temat... Mówicie, że Weronika widziała ducha w damskiej toalecie, a wy nie... Ciekawe... Chcecie usłyszeć historię tego chłopaka? – zaproponował, zadowolony ze zmiany kierunku rozmowy. Dziewczyny przytaknęły.

- Otóż, widzicie, kiedy budowano tę szkołę, w miejscu, gdzie teraz jest damska łazienka, znajdowała się toaleta męska. To były późne lata trzydzieste, o ile mi wiadomo okres międzywojenny... W każdym razie, do szkoły uczęszczał młody chłopak, Polak żydowskiego pochodzenia. Bardzo zdolny, pilny, przystojny... Jednym słowem powinien być lubiany, ale niestety tak nie było. Z powodu swojego pochodzenia, uczniowie go prześladowali. Był kozłem ofiarnym, płatano mu głupie psikusy i popychano. Nawet nauczyciele nie ośmielali się przeciwstawić uczniom – synom i córkom elity społecznej. Traktowali go bardzo surowo.

- Jakub, bo tak miał na imię, cierpliwie znosił wszystkie nieprzyjemności. Do czasu. Pod koniec nauki w tej szkole zakochał się z wzajemnością w niejakiej Angelice. Dziewczyna nie zwracała uwagi na jego pochodzenie. Kochała go za to, jakim był człowiekiem. Niestety, również ją zaczęto dręczyć. Kiedyś została po lekcjach w klasie biologicznej. Grupka chłopaków zakluczyła ją tam, gdy przygotowywała preparaty na zajęcia. Zrobili to w takim momencie, by nikt nie mógł usłyszeć krzyków dziewczyny. Była zmuszona zostać w klasie aż do następnego dnia.

-Angelika, przestraszona i wściekła, uderzała pięściami w drewniane drzwi, ale wszyscy pracownicy szkoły zdążyli już pójść do domów. Przygłuchy woźny nie słyszał jej wołań, kiedy zamykał na noc drzwi szkoły. Dziewczyna, wierzgając i kopiąc w drzwi, przez przypadek spowodowała, że z półki z preparatami spadły pewne słoiki. Formalina rozlała się po posadzce, roznosząc wokół przeraźliwie mocny, duszący zapach. Angelika próbowała otworzyć okna, ale były mocno przybite dla uszczelnienia i oszczędności w ogrzewaniu. Niestety nie mogła ich otworzyć. Nie zdołała też wybić szyby. Udusiła się. Biedna... Na wieść o śmierci swojej dziewczyny, Jakub wpadł w szał. Odnalazł lidera grupki, która zamknęła Angelikę w klasie i pobił się z nim w męskiej toalecie. Na nieszczęście dla niego tamtemu przyszli z pomocą koledzy. Zakatowali go na śmierć... Ponieważ ich rodzice byli znanymi politykami, sprawę próbowano wyciszyć. Rodzina Jakuba otrzymała odszkodowanie, a matka Angeliki wyjechała do Francji... W kilka tygodni po tragicznych wypadkach, w sali biologicznej zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy... Preparaty same spadały z półek, drzwi zacinały się, pękały szyby w oknach. By zapobiec ogólnemu przerażeniu, ówczesny dyrektor szkoły postanowił po prostu zamurować drzwi do tej klasy. Łazienkę chłopaków, w której czasami krany same się odkręcały i płynęła z nich woda o lekko czerwonym zabarwieniu, podzielono i przebudowano. Wszystkie zeznania świadków dotyczące tych niesamowitych zdarzeń były dokładnie spisane i zamknięte w archiwum w piwnicach szkoły... – Bou skończył opowieść, podając Weronice ostatnią mapę.

- Shibuya-san musiał się nieźle namęczyć, by dostać się do tych dokumentów... Jestem pełen podziwu dla niego... Asia, czy coś ci się stało? – Bou skierował wzrok na bladą jak papier dziewczynę. Ta od dłuższego czasu stała w bezruchu, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Angelika... – zaczęła cichym, ledwo dosłyszalnym głosem. – To była sala numer czterdzieści cztery, prawda? Sala biologiczna... Z niebieskimi kafelkami na ścianach... I piecem kaflowym... Angelika... Miała kasztanowe włosy... I zielony mundurek... I torebkę z różowym kwiatkiem...

Bou-san patrzył się na nią zdziwiony.

- Tak, rzeczywiście... Torebka nawet zachowała się jeszcze w archiwach, jako dowód rzeczowy. Rin gdzieś ją ma... Skąd wiesz? – Wlepił w nią pytający wzrok.

- Widziałam... Śniła mi się... Rozmawiałyśmy... A dzisiaj... To światło, drzwi od kabin... To też widziałam. – Asia wpatrywała się w podłogę.

- Pięknie! – Bou uśmiechnął się wesoło. – Ale się dobrałyście! Medium, wizjonerka...

- Skąd wiesz?! – Marta, która dotychczas siedziała cicho, wykrzyknęła zdziwiona. – Przecież ledwo cię poznałyśmy, a ty już...

- Dyrektor przekazał na ręce Shibuya-sana aparat i jakieś zdjęcia laleczek, na których byłaś – Bou uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Pełna dokumentacja zbrodni... Weronikę, czy Bochi-chan, jak wolicie, najpierw opętał duch, a potem tylko ona widziała duszę Jakuba – typowe oznaki bycia medium. A Asia... W sumie tego się nie spodziewaliśmy, ale wygląda na to, że też ma jakieś ponadnaturalne zdolności...

- Nie spodziewaliśmy? – Shikaku-chan spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

- W całej szkole są zainstalowane kamery i czujniki temperatury. Rin i ja zauważyliśmy... Rin to asystent Shibuya-sana, też tu z nami pracuje... Rin i ja zauważyliśmy, że temperatura pomieszczeń w poszczególnych klasach spada, kiedy ma tam lekcje wasza klasa. Analizując dalej, doszliśmy do wniosku, że temperatura w salach, gdzie jest wasza trójka, obniża się średnio o trzy, cztery stopnie... Wygląda na to, że od jakiegoś czasu mamy was na oku. – Mrugnął do nich porozumiewawczo. – Myślę, że wkrótce zjawi się tu Shibuya i Rin-san. Będą chcieli zadać wam kilka pytań. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby okazało się, że wywoływałyście duchy.

- Bou-san! – Drzwi do schowka otworzyły się gwałtownie. Do środka wpadł mężczyzna ubrany w czarny garnitur i śnieżnobiałą koszulę. Był przeraźliwie wysoki. Przewyższał Bou-sana o jakieś czterdzieści centymetrów. Musiał się pochylić, by wejść do schowka. Miał pociągłą twarz, do połowy przykrytą nieco dłuższymi pasmami kruczoczarnych włosów. Wąskie usta wyglądały tak, jakby nieświadome były istnienia uśmiechu. Lekko skośne, duże i przymrużone oczy wyrażały równocześnie powagę, smutek i niecierpliwość.

- Dziewczyny. – Bou odwrócił się w stronę nowopoznanych koleżanek, do których zdążył już całkowicie przywyknąć. – To jest właśnie Rin, asystent Nar... Pana Shibuya Kazuya.

- BOU! – Rin wyraźnie się spieszył, co okazywał w dość gniewny sposób. – Natychmiast przyjdź na górę! Mamy kłopoty! Sala czterdzieści cztery! Otwiera się! Coś jest w środku i nie jest nastawione przyjaźnie! – kończył mówić już na korytarzu. Bou-san pobiegł za nim. Dziewczyny popatrzyły po sobie. Po sekundzie były już na schodach prowadzących na drugie piętro.

Przed sobą miały ciekawy widok. Bou, który właśnie dobiegł do wnęki z umywalką, ułożył ręce w dziwny sposób i rozpoczął egzorcyzmy. Rin-san stał w obronnej pozie, przypatrując się poczynaniom blondyna i niepewnym wzrokiem obserwując ścianę. Po przeciwnej stronie, o framugę okna opierał się Shibuya Kazuya z wyrazem całkowitego spokoju i obojętności na twarzy. Ściana, w którą wpatrywali się wszyscy, poruszała się. Odpadał tynk, z popękanych rur kapała woda, a resztki rozbitej umywalki rozsypały się po posadzce. Stopniowo, jedna po drugiej, na ziemię spadały wysuwające się ze ściany cegły, ukazując ciemnobrązowe, zbutwiałe, drewniane drzwi. Zza nich dobiegał ogłuszający łomot – głuche, przerażające uderzanie.

Po chwili wszystkie cegły znajdowały się na posadzce. Drzwi ukazały się w swej pełnej krasie, a uderzenia ucichły. Nagle otworzyły się na cała szerokość, po czym zawisły na jednym zawiasie. Wszystkich ogarnął okropny smród stęchlizny i formaliny. Bou-sanowi na czoło wystąpiły kropelki potu, ale dalej recytował tajemnicze formuły. Weronika zachwiała się i oparła na Marcie.

- To Angelika! Jest wściekła za to, że wypędziłeś Jakuba! Tam na dole! W łazience! Ona chce cię zabić!! Ona... – Zemdlona osunęła się na ziemię. Marta i Asia odciągnęły ją na bok. Shibuya Kazuya zbliżył się do nich. W jego oczach widać było zainteresowanie. Jednak w połowie drogi, na wysokości drzwi do klasy i Bou-sana, przystanął. Wewnątrz pomieszczenia widać było resztki niebieskich kafelków i zapadniętego pieca. Drewnianą podłogę i staroświeckie ławki przykrywała gruba warstwa kurzu, grzybów i pleśni. Srebrne zwoje pajęczych nici ograniczały dostęp światła lepiej niż grube firanki. Znów rozległ się przerażający hałas.

- Angeliko! – Shibuya-san zawołał donośnym, pewnym głosem. Nie wyglądał na ani trochę zdenerwowanego.

– Nie musisz tutaj zostawać. Możesz już opuścić ten świat – przemawiał spokojnym, opanowanym tonem. – Jakuba tu nie ma, możesz odejść w pokoju, połączyć się razem z nim – zakończył, obserwując wnętrze klasy. Dwa jasne punkciki, niczym palące się źrenice, ukazały się wewnątrz pomieszczenia. Hałas ponownie ucichł, a wszechobecny zapach zgnilizny wyraźnie osłabł. Bou-san, który nadal powtarzał egzorcyzmy, wyraźnie się rozluźnił. Weronika ocknęła się. Powoli, z cichym sykiem, przez wyjście od klasy przesunął się promień światła, rozmazany w lekkiej mgiełce. Kierował się w stronę okna, z każdym centymetrem unosząc się wyżej ku górze. Po chwili całkowicie zniknął.

- Uff, co za dzień... Dwa duchy wypędzone w ciągu najwyżej kilku godzin. – Bou bezceremonialnie usiadł na środku korytarza, wycierając czoło koszulką. Dobrze zbudowany tors teoretycznie wcale nie zwrócił uwagi trzech siedzących razem pod ścianą dziewczyn.

- Dziękuje panowie. Wygląda na to, że rozwiązaliśmy już sprawę. Możemy zacząć deinstalować sprzęt. – Shibuya Kazuya przeszedł obojętnie koło swoich współpracowników, kierując słowa w powietrze. Podszedł do nadal trzymających się razem dziewczyn.

-W miarę możliwości, proszę panie jutro do gabinetu dyrektora. Zaraz od rana, jak tylko przybędziecie na miejsce – Zmierzył je wzrokiem. – Musimy wyjaśnić parę spraw.

* * *

Dyrektor Mareczark siedział sztywno za biurkiem w swoim gabinecie. Nie bardzo wiedział, co robić. Shibuya Kazuya kończył właśnie oskarżać trzy uczennice o spowodowanie wypadku pani Płazińskiej, wywołanie ducha holenderskiego profesora fizyki Huygensa i ogólne rozdrażnienie przebywających w tej szkole nieszczęśliwych dusz. Wszystkiemu miały być winne jakieś amatorskie obrzędy spirytystyczne i zdolności psychokinetyczne, które podobno kształtują się wraz z końcem okresu dojrzewania młodych ludzi. Nonsens. Bzdury. Miałby uwierzyć w takie brednie? Teoretycznie dostał całą teczkę dowodów – jakieś zdjęcia, wykazy temperatury pomieszczeń, nagrania filmowe. A niech temperatura w klasach spada. Nawet o osiem i 22/49 stopnia. Przecież z powodu takiej niedorzeczności nie będzie wrzucał ze szkoły tych... Rozmowa toczyła się po angielsku, co wymagało od niego niemałego skupienia, pomimo obecności tłumacza w osobie pani Wieleckiej.

- Uważam, że dla ogólnego bezpieczeństwa fizycznego oraz psychicznego uczniów tej szkoły, należałoby usunąć z niej te trzy osoby. – Shibuya skinął lekko głową w stronę Marty, Weroniki i Asi, które siedziały cichutko pod ścianą, nerwowo skubiąc włosy i obgryzając paznokcie. Weronika wpatrywała się w Shibuyę wzrokiem, który z braku lepszego środka mógłby być w tym momencie idealnym narzędziem mordu. Marta nerwowo przerzucała wzrok z koleżanek na chłopaka i dyrektora, obgryzając z determinacją paznokcie. Żałowała, że jej pilniczek nadal jest brudny od mysich kupek. Asia, blada i drżąca, znajdowała się w stanie przedzawałowym. Co prawda, Weronika przewidziała, że tak naprawdę zawału dostanie na maturze... Próbnej. Jeśli jednak zostałyby wyrzucone ze szkoły, to zgon mógłby nastąpić wcześniej.

- Nie mam wątpliwości panie... Szipuja, że w Japonii jest pan cenionym... – Dyrektor nie miał zamiaru tracić swojej reputacji „w dechę dyra" bez powodu wyrzucając uczniów ze szkoły. W dodatku dobrych.

- Oczywiście nie wymagam tego od pana... – chłopak przerwał mu bezceremonialnie, obrzucając w dodatku takim spojrzeniem, że dyrektor Mareczark skulił się w swoim fotelu. Miał wielką ochotę również wpakować sobie paznokcie do ust. Przez chwilę przypominały mu się lekcje języka polskiego z panią Butowaską...

- Nie wymagam od pana – Shibuya kontynuował – by pozbywał się pan uczennic bez wiarygodnego dla pana dowodu. – Oczy zwęziły mu się w wąskie szparki. – Proponuję panu układ. Zamiast oskarżać o cokolwiek te delikwentki, wolałbym zabrać je ze sobą do Japonii. Pracowałyby jako moje asystentki. Miałyby zapewnioną naukę języka, praktyki w zawodzie oraz nauczanie indywidualne w czasie wolnym od pracy. Co pan o tym sądzi? – zapytał, wlepiając wzrok w zakłopotaną twarz dyrektora. Pani Wielecka, która z wrażenia zapomniała tłumaczyć rozmowę i patrząc z zazdrością na siedzące dziewczęta, oblała się kawą. Soczyście przeklinając, wyszła z gabinetu. Dziewczyny osłupiały. Nie dość, że nie wyleciałyby ze szkoły, to miałyby darmową wycieczkę do Japonii... Po chwili zaczęły chaotycznie gestykulować. Bały się cokolwiek powiedzieć, by nie przerwać pełnej napięcia ciszy. Na szczęście Shibuya Kazuya siedział odwrócony do nich plecami. Dzięki temu nie pomyślał, że zamiast posiadania zdolności parapsychicznych są raczej psychiczne.

- Panie Szipuja – dyrektor zaczął z powagą. – Obawiam się, że to nie w mojej mocy wyrazić, bądź nie wyrazić na to zgody. Pomysł musi być zaakceptowany przez rodziców uczennic oraz radę pedagogiczną, kuratora i ...

- W takim razie szkoła poniesie koszty działań, które musieliśmy tu przeprowadzić. Nasze dokonania w znacznym stopniu przewyższały normę określoną w umowie. Jednak nakazał pan wcześniej rozwiązać sprawę, bez względu na skutki. Koszt całokształtu wynosi czternaście tysięcy złotych. Ponieważ odrzucił pan moją ofertę, to szkoła będzie musiała uregulować tę sumę. Życzę panu miłego dnia – zakończył unosząc się z krzesła. Powoli podszedł do drzwi. Ignorował siedzące pod ścianą dziewczyny. Te wpatrywały się w niego z wyrazem zawodu w oczach.

- Zaraz, zaraz, panie Szipuja! – dyrektor zrobił się czerwony. Wyglądał tak, jakby zaraz miał się popłakać. Jaka trudna decyzja... Tego nie uczyli w korespondencyjnym kursie dobrego dyrektora... Ale czternaście tysięcy złotych... W życiu!!

- A niech pan robi, jak chce – powiedział, po czym tupnął nogą. – Może pan je sobie zabierać nawet na Przylądek Dobrej Nadziei. Jakby rodzice nie chcieli się zgodzić, proszę im powiedzieć, że w takim razie to oni mają zapłacić te czternaście tysięcy... – dyrektor nie chciał słyszeć o tym, by szkoła miała uregulować koszty za jakieś niedorzeczne egzorcyzmy.

- Żegnam pana i niech pana japońskie piekło pochłonie! – zakończył, w ostatniej chwili opanowując się przed chęcią wytknięcia języka do głupiego młokosa.

Asia biegła tak szybko, jak pozwalała jej na to jeansowa spódnica. Pędziła na oślep, rozpaczliwie przecinając powietrze rozrzuconymi rękoma. Jeszcze tylko kawałek... Drzwi są już tak blisko... Nagle, coś mocno pociągnęło ją za włosy. Krzyknęła z bólu i upadła na zimną, kamienną posadzkę. Byle się nie odwracać... Byle dotrzeć do drzwi... Otworzyć... Czołgając się na kolanach, raniąc je o krawędzie kamiennych płytek, starała się dotrzeć do wyjścia oddalonego o zaledwie kilka metrów... Coś chwyciło ją za kostkę. Było zimne, lepkie i spowodowało, że przeszedł ją dreszcz.. Nie wytrzymała... Musi się odwrócić... Cokolwiek to jest, musi zobaczyć, jak to wygląda... Właśnie, cokolwiek to jest...

* * *

c.d.n.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rozdział II_

**Rodzina Matsuzaki**

- Shikaku! Zobacz! Jakie małe domeczki! Nawet ludzików nie widać! – Marta, z twarzą przyklejoną do szyby małego okna, starała się równocześnie obserwować widok za wizjerem i zachęcać Asię wzrokiem do przyłączenia się. Weronika bezskutecznie starała się przypiąć ją do fotela pasami bezpieczeństwa. Przechodząca obok stewardesa, popatrzyła na całą trójkę z politowaniem, po czym zaniosła tackę gorącej herbaty siedzącym kilka kroków dalej przedstawicielom Shibuya Research Project. Znajdowali się właśnie na pokładzie samolotu Pony-tailcen-airlines, kierującego się bezpośrednio do Nagoyi. Dziewczyny, szczęśliwe do granic niemożliwości, nie mogły wyjść z szoku. W ciągu dwóch dni po zakończeniu dziwnych wydarzeń w szkole były już w posiadaniu wszystkich dokumentów potrzebnych do wyjazdu. O tak, Shibuya-san ma znajomości... Jak powiedział im Bou, w Nagoyi będą mieszkali w wieżowcu należącym do rodziców Shibuya-sana. W tym samym budynku mieściła się siedziba Research Project i mieszkania większości pracowników. Już niedługo miały im pomagać... Bou, ubrany dzisiaj w sięgającą kolan koszulką z napisem „FK ME, IF YOU CAN" , właśnie zbliżał się do nich z wyrazem całkowitego znudzenia na twarzy. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na wolnym siedzeniu obok Asi, wywołując purpurowy rumieniec na jej twarzy.

- Matko, ale sztywniacy. – Przeciągnął się i skinął głową w stronę pozostałych mężczyzn. – Tylko siedzą i stukają w te swoje laptopy. Nawet się nie odezwą... Nie słuchają moich dowcipów... Nudziarze. – Popatrzył z pogardą w stronę, z której dobiegał stukot klawiszy. - No dziewczyny! Jak wam się podoba podróż?! – zapytał, przygarniając gwałtownym ruchem siedzącą naprzeciw niego Weronikę, robiąc jej „czochrańca". Oburzona szukała czegoś ostrego, czym mogłaby się obronić. Marta z głośnym cmoknięciem oderwała się od szyby.

- Bou –san! Tutaj jest cudownie! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jedziemy do Japonii! A... A co my w ogóle będziemy robić jako asystentki? – zapytała rzeczowo. Bou uśmiechnął się niepokojąco.

- Zobaczycie... Na pewno wam się spodoba – powiedział niewinnie.

Do rozmawiających zbliżył się Shibuya Kazuya. Stanął za fotelem Weroniki, nie wykazując jednak chęci do rozmowy.

- O! Przyszedł nasz przystojniak! Podróż jak w raju! Trzy dziewczyny i trzech boskich facetów!! – Marta zaczęła, mówiąc po polsku, by znajdujące się w pobliżu obiekty płci męskiej nie mogły jej zrozumieć. Oczy Shibuyi-sana minimalnie zmieniły wyraz. Ale tylko na sekundę.

- Bardzo mi miło, że masz o nas takie zdanie... – powiedział nieco łamaną polszczyzną. Wszystkim dziewczynom opadły szczęki, a Monka czerwona jak burak, próbowała schować się za zasłonką.

- Miło słuchać tego z tak wielu źródeł... – nadal mówiąc po polsku Shibuya-san oddalał się w kierunku swojego miejsca. Dziewczyny zamurowało jeszcze bardziej.

- Słyszałyście? Matko, on jest narcystyczny... – Weronika nachyliła się konspiracyjnie w stronę dziewczyn. Bou, zdezorientowany rozmową w obcym jemu języku, przyglądał im się ciekawsko z zawadiackim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Strasznie narcys... Ha ha! Naru-chan! Shibuya-san jest piękny jak kwiatuszek! Naru-chan! – Asia nie mogąc opanować śmiechu, przycisnęła poduszkę do ust. Pozostałe dziewczyny jej zawtórowały. Bou również nie mógł zapanować nad wesołością.

- Aż tak bardzo to widać? Biedny Shibuya-san... Chyba już nigdy nikt nie nazwie go inaczej jak Naru...

- Asia! Naru-chan jest bardziej narcystyczny od ciebie! – wykrzyknęła Monka-chan ze zdziwieniem. Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem, oprócz Asi. Ta nie miała na to czasu, ponieważ akurat za wszelką cenę starała się wymierzyć Marcie policzek.

* * *

Nagoya wręcz przytłaczała odwiedzających stopniem urbanizacji. Olbrzymia, poprzecinana siecią dróg, rozciągała się w promieniu kilkudziesięciu kilometrów, pokrywając teren zwartą zabudową. Nad licznymi kępkami zieleni miejskiej górowały drewniane, spadziste dachy domów, a w miarę zbliżania się do centrum zamieniały się w przeszklone kompleksy niższych budynków i w wieżowce. Do jednego z takich wielkich wieżowców zostały wprowadzone dziewczyny. Bou-san, pełniąc funkcje zastępcy gospodarza, który zniknął gdzieś wraz z Rinem, oprowadzał je po całym, liczącym w sumie sześćdziesiąt pięter, budynku.

Zostawiwszy obsłudze bagaże, dziewczyny podążały za Bou zwiedzając po kolei sklepy z markowymi ubraniami na parterze, część hotelową, mieszkania pracowników oraz część rekreacyjno-wypoczynkową. Wjeżdżając na coraz wyższe piętra, przesuwając się korytarzami wzdłuż pozamykanych drzwi i wielkich sal jadalnych, czuły się przytłoczone nowoczesnością, organizacją i jakąś obojętnością tego miejsca. Czuły się jak w hotelu, a przecież tu ludzie mieszkali, pracowali, po prostu żyli... Na piętra od pięćdziesiątego piątego do pięćdziesiątego siódmego nie miały wstępu. Pierwsze należało do rodziców Shibuyi-sana, którzy traktowali je jako apartament zimowy. Przez większość roku, jak tłumaczył Bou, mieszkali w Tokio, zarabiając ogromne pieniądze jako profesorowie i równocześnie prezesi firm. Dwa następne piętra były prywatnymi apartamentami Kazuyi, do których dostać się było trudniej niż do Pentagonu. Przedostatnie piętro zajmowało biuro Shibuya Research Project. Dziewczyny z ciekawością przypatrywały się rzędom szafek i szafeczek z aktami, starannie utrzymanych biurek i raczej sztywnej salki konferencyjnej. Przytulnym zdawał się być tylko jeden salonik, z olbrzymią kanapą w kształcie litery U, w środku której stał mały przeszklony stolik. Całe piętro było całkowicie skomputeryzowane. Elektronika wyłaniała się z każdej wnęki. Również magazyn na sprzęt, znajdujący się na jednym z niższych pięter, cały zastawiony był kamerami, czujnikami temperatury i innym dziwnym sprzętem. Wszystko zdawało się być idealnie uporządkowane... Dopóki nie otworzyło się któregoś biurka albo szuflady. Wyraźnie brakowało tu kobiecej ręki.

Po zwiedzeniu swego nowego miejsca pracy, dziewczyny zostały zaprowadzone przez Bou w, jego zdaniem, najciekawsze miejsce w budynku. Był to otwarty basen na dachu. Zajmował prawie całą przestrzeń, aczkolwiek poprzedzielany był licznymi wysepkami z rozstawionymi na nich leżakami, wyłaniającym się skądś barem, małymi fontannami, siedziskami, kładkami i mosteczkami.

- Istny raj na ziemi! – Monczce świeciły się oczy. Bou powstrzymał Asię, która miała zamiar rozebrać się na miejscu i wskoczyć do basenu. Pogoda do tego nie zachęcała.

- Hej, dziewczyny – roześmiał się. – Nie tak szybko – powiedział zakładając za głowę ręce i ukazując piękny napis na nowej koszulce – „God creates IDEALS"

- To basenik Naru... To znaczy. Shibuya-sana – poprawił się, widząc zawadiackie uśmieszki na ustach dziewcząt. – Możecie tu przychodzić jako pracowniczki, ale tylko po skończonej pracy...

Weronice, Marcie i Asi skwaśniały miny, a w oczach zawitało przerażenie.

- No to teraz chodźcie, pokażę wam, co będziecie robić.

* * *

- Wiecie co? Czuję się zupełnie jak w domu. – Asia przeciągnęła się, siedząc przy biurku nad stertą starych, pożółkłych teczek, które właśnie numerowała. Marta co jakiś czas podchodziła do niej po nowy stosik akt. Układała je w kolejności alfabetycznej w wielkich, zbrojonych szafach.

- Uhm... Ale ja nie wiem, czy jest się z czego cieszyć... – Weronika wychyliła się spod sąsiedniego biurka skąd klęcząc, zbierała gumy do żucia niezastąpionym pilniczkiem Marty. W duchu przeklinała wszystkich pracowników Shibuya Research. Jakby nie mogli kupić sobie miętówek... Na to samo by wyszło, a mniej pracy. Znajdowały się właśnie w najmniej używanej części budynku, zamienionej w coś w rodzaju magazynu połączonego z archiwum. Można tu było znaleźć wszystko: od starego nieużywanego już sprzętu, który mógł mieć zaledwie pół roku i kosztować tysiące dolarów, po dane personalne obecnych pracowników.

- Teczka numer 23 978 ... – Asia kolejny raz wymieniła wkład w piórze. – Oni nas tu katują... Ja chce do szkoły... – zamilkła pod presją morderczych spojrzeń koleżanek. – Eee... No... – Otworzyła trzymaną w ręku teczkę, by zmienić temat rozmowy. – Zobaczcie... Asystentka, hę? Wygląda na jeszcze młodszą od nas... Piętnaście lat. Matko, oni tu wykorzystują dzieci... Bez podtekstu. – Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Weronika, która właśnie wynosiła do śmietnika trzy wiaderka podzielonych kolorystycznie gum, zachichotała. – Taniyama Mai... Ładne imię – kontynuowała Asia. – Ciekawe, czy ona też musiała tak harować... A może jeszcze tu pracuje? – zastanawiała się, przewracając kartki. – O... Raczej już nie... „Usunięta z listy zatrudnionych na skutek niemożności dalszego wykonywania zawodu..." – przeczytała na głos. – Ciekawe co jej się stało?

- Odpowiedź jest prosta Shikaku-chan. – Monka próbowała kijem od mopa zatłuc na śmierć biednego pajączka, który śmiał mieszkać sobie w szafie.

– Widzisz – mówiła. – Dziewczyna... Piętnaście lat... Pracuje tu z Naru-chanem, Rinem, Bou... Albo zeszła albo zaszła. Nie ma innej opcji – zakończyła, powstrzymując śmiech.

- Zawsze można zapytać. – Weronika, stojąc na biurku nieskutecznie próbowała odkleić pilniczkiem gumę z poruszającego się w koło śmigła wentylatora podwieszonego na suficie.

Sprzątanie tej części archiwum zajęło im jeszcze jakieś trzy godziny. Strach ogarniał wszystkie trzy na myśl, że budynek jest taki duży. Po wykonaniu zleconego im na dziś zadania ruszyły windą na górę, w kierunku głównego biura Shibuya Research.

- Umieram! – krzyknęła Asia, kładąc się głową w dół na czarną sofę. Weronika położyła się w poprzek niej, kładąc jedną nogę na zagłówku, a drugą na szklanym stoliku. Marta, która nie dotarła nawet do kanapy, leżała gdzieś pomiędzy drzwiami od windy i korytarzem.

Ich tragizm został całkowicie zignorowany przez Rina, który siedząc przy mahoniowym biurku, wytrwale stukał w klawisze. Tak... Jeszcze raz je zignoruje i nic nie dostanie na dzień chłopaka...

Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowały, oddzielone było od prywatnego biura Shibuyi Kazuyi jedynie pergaminowym parawanem. Sam Shibuya podniósł się właśnie zza własnego biurka i wolnym, dumnym krokiem zbliżył się do znajdujących się w dziwnej pozie dziewczyn. Marta właśnie czołgała się po podłodze, próbując zając miejsce obok nich. Na widok szefa w 0,0003 sekundy siedziały już grzecznie i przyzwoicie.

- Widzę, że już skończyłyście. Niech któraś zrobi mi kawę – powiedział lodowatym tonem. – Za chwilę dołączy do nas Takigawa-san i zabierze was do lokalizacji, w której zainstalujecie sprzęt i zbierzecie potrzebne zeznania. Bou-san będzie w posiadaniu wszystkich potrzebnych wam informacji – zakończył obojętnie, wracając do swojego gabinetu.

Dziewczyny były bardziej zaskoczone tym, że Naru odważył się powierzyć Bou jakiekolwiek informacje, niż tym, że za chwile miały jechać na swoją pierwszą misję jako członkinie Projektu Shibuya Research. Ach, jakie to było ekscytujące...

Wspaniałomyślnie uwzględniając Rina w przewidywanym wykonaniu polecenia „zróbcie mi kawę", dziewczyny starały się rozmawiać oczami, nie chcąc przeszkadzać mężczyznom w pracy. Bochi-chan nalewała wrzącej wody do filiżanek, tak przy tym wywracając oczami w wyrazie niezmierzonej błogości, że nieomal poparzyła ręce Asi. Ta sypała właśnie kawę, rzucając pełne iskierek spojrzenia na Komugiko-chan, przy okazji nie trafiając łyżeczką w miejsce docelowe. Marta nieskutecznie próbowała równocześnie mieszać przygotowywany napój i wyrazem oczu wypowiadać swoje oburzenie dla obojętności i chłodu w głosie Shibuyi-sana.

- Hejo wszystkim! Jak leci!? Dziewczyny! Gotowe na swoją pierwszą poważną sprawę!? Wujaszek Bou was poprowadzi. – Takie natężenie hałasu mogło być wyłącznie dziełem Bou.

Wpadł do pomieszczenia, bezceremonialnie rzucając się na sofę. Jego biała koszulka z napisem „Innocent? Bullshit!" odbijała się od czerni kanapy. Był w wyśmienitym humorze. Gdy wszedł, Asia z wrażenia wypuściła puszkę z kawą, która na szczęście spadła na głowę podnoszącej się z klęczek Weroniki. Nie rozbiła się. Marta na własne życzenie zaniosła filiżanki Naru i Rinowi, a odesłana bez słowa podziękowania, dołączyła do skaczących z niecierpliwości wokół Bou koleżanek.

- Hej, Hej, moje panie. Nie tak prędko... – Bou wcale nie wyglądał na niezadowolonego. – Najpierw musimy przenieść do samochodu cały sprzęt... I zabrać dokumenty... I pożegnać się z Nar... To znaczy z panem Shibuyą. – Wyszczerzył się w stronę pergaminowego parawanu.

- Samochodem? Twoim? Własnym? A gdzie jedziemy? Na jak długo? Jaki sprzęt? A co tam jest? A tylko my? A po co? A ...

Bou przewrócił Martę na kanapę. Inaczej nie szło powstrzymać potoku jej pytań.

- Wszystkiego dowiecie się na miejscu – powiedział w stronę Asi i Weroniki, wciskając głowę Marty w poduszki kanapy i z przerażeniem zauważając, że zaczyna się dusić. Wyszli dopiero po dwóch godzinach.

* * *

- Sugoi! Ale tu jest pięknie! – Shikaku-chan oderwała się od szyby sportowego samochodu, który prowadził Bou. W przeciwieństwie do Komu-chan, siedzącej po drugiej stronie, nie ubrudziła szyby błyszczykiem. Weronika, której przydzielono zadanie pilotowania, wynurzyła się ponad poziom mapy.

- Pięknie... – Asia obserwowała z zapartym tchem roztaczający się przed nimi widok. Wąska droga, którą jechali, ciągnęła się krętym pasmem wzdłuż brunatnego klifu. Poniżej nich rozciągała się ciemnogranatowa przestrzeń wody, której jaśniejszy odcień pienił się uderzając o skały. Z drugiej strony okna rozciągał się nieprzebyty las, który swą tajemniczą, niespotykaną roślinnością przypominał wielkie, rozległe puszcze z opowiadań Tolkiena.

- Zobaczcie! - Zwykle opanowana Weronika nie potrafiła ukryć ekscytacji. – To musi być ten dom! Jaki... Olbrzymi! – Święcące jak latarki z IKEI oczy, wbiła w jeden punkt na horyzoncie.

Rzeczywiście, powoli zbliżali się do niezwykle pięknego budynku. Wyłaniający się ponad poziom lasu czerwony skośny dach, przypominał raczej dachy japońskich świątyń niż domu mieszkalnego. Dopiero po chwili można było zauważyć, że budynek otoczony jest rozległym trawnikiem i ogrodem. Drewniana altanka pochylała się romantycznie w kierunku małej, sztucznej rzeczki, poprzecinanej mostkami. Sam dom był wysoki na trzy piętra, cały drewniany i zbudowany na wzór starojapoński. Pomimo swojej niezaprzeczalnej wiekowości, wydawał się być w idealnym stanie. Wejście, do którego prowadziła brukowana dróżka, ozdobione było małymi, czerwonymi kolumnami oraz żółtymi i zielonymi pasami materiału, z wypisanymi na nich japońskimi znakami. Całość posiadłości przypominała raczej widok z jakiejś orientalnej bajki, niż rzeczywistość. Gdy wysiadali z samochodu, w drzwiach budynku ukazała się starsza kobieta, która podpierając się laską, szybkim krokiem ruszyła by ich przywitać. Bou wystąpił jej naprzeciw.

- Witajcie! Jak miło, że jesteście! Kochane dzieci! Mam nadzieję, że nam pomożecie! – zawołała już z daleka skrzekliwym głosem, po czym dopadła Bou i uściskała go, jakby był jednym z jej wnuków. Z głośnym mlaśnięciem cmoknęła go w policzek. Dziewczyny czekał ten sam los.

- Wejdźcie, wejdźcie do środka. – Kobieta ciągnęła Bou za rękę jak pięciolatka. – Jestem Matsuzaki Nami, właścicielka domu... Ale wy dzieciaczki pewnie wszystko już wiecie z tych waszych mądrych konfuferów, czy jak to się tam... Chodźcie, chodźcie. Zrobię wam herbatki i wszystko wam wyjaśnię. – Wciągnęła przerażonego Bou do środka domu i gestem zachęciła dziewczyny, które chichocząc podążyły za nią. Drzwi posiadłości rodowej arystokratycznej rodziny Matsuzaki zamknęły się cicho za nimi.

Bou wytrwale tłumaczył wypowiedzi Matsuzaki-baachan, równocześnie pijąc zieloną herbatę i konsumując podsuwane mu ciasteczka. Wszyscy znajdowali się w sporym, przytulnym saloniku, zagraconym czymś, co przypominało pamiątki z podróży po Afryce. Klęcząc wokół niskiego stoliczka, zastawionego słodyczami i wrzącym napojem, słuchali opowiadania pani Matsuzaki. Dziewczęta (oprócz Asi, której pismo wręcz przerażało) skrzętnie zapisywały jej słowa.

- Moje dzieci – kobieta mówiła na tyle wolno, by Bou zdążył przetłumaczyć jej wypowiedź. – Otóż dom ten należał od pokoleń do rodziny mojego męża. Zbudował go jego praprapradziad. Mając pieniądze, każda kolejna głowa domu dobudowywała część budynku. Pierwsza wubudowana była mała świątynia na szczycie klifu za domem. Potem powstały kolejno: część, gdzie teraz znajduje się biblioteka, następnie prawe skrzydło, lewe i zabudowanie z tyłu. Mój mąż... Yan... Niech jego dusza dozna wiekuistego spokoju... Otóż mój mąż nigdy nie interesował się zbytnio posiadłością. Złamał panujący od pokoleń zwyczaj i nie dobudował nawet jednej ściany... Rzadko przebywał w domu. Gdyby żył, miałby teraz osiemdziesiąt siedem lat... – Matsuzaki-baachan otarła łzę kącikiem szaro-rudego kimona. Uspokoiwszy się nieco, kontynuowała.

- Wiecie, wyszłam za Yana, kiedy miałam szesnaście lat. Małżeństwo było aranżowane przez moją babkę, Mellingtong-baachan. Chociaż przez pierwszych kilka miesięcy nie chciałam spełnić woli mojej rodziny, która koniecznie chciała wydać mnie bogato za mąż, w końcu musiałam ulec. Pomimo mojej początkowej urazy, Yan okazał się wyjątkowym i cudownym człowiekiem. Żyłam z nim jak w bajce... Dopóki... Widzicie, nigdy nie mieliśmy dzieci. Kiedy miałam dwadzieścia cztery lata, a więc osiem lat po ślubie... Yan, powiedzmy to delikatnie, zostawił mnie. Już wcześniej zdawał się całkowicie oddawać pracy w wiosce. Po pewnym czasie, kiedy mieszkałam już u rodziny, która wspaniałomyślnie mnie przyjęła, dowiedziałam się, że Yan ożenił się po raz drugi. Z ciekawości zaczęłam częściej wychodzić do wioski, by zobaczyć jak ona wygląda. Kiedy zobaczyłam ich razem... Była piękna, miała idealną figurę, lśniące włosy. Poruszała się z gracją, modnie ubierała, przyciągała spojrzenia. Szczególnie jej oczy... Były olbrzymie i ciemnobrązowe, prawie wpadające w czerwień. Doszłam do wniosku, że mój były mąż na pewno znajdzie więcej szczęścia w życiu z tak piękną kobietą. Pozbyłam się resztek gniewu i zazdrości... Ale... Kilka miesięcy później, całkowicie przypadkowo, dowiedziałam się o wypadkach, jakie zaszły w tym domu. – Rozejrzała się dookoła z cieniem zmęczenia i smutku w oczach. – Otóż moja sąsiadka, której mąż pracował w centrum wioski, przyszła do mnie z informacją, że mam zgłosić się do niego zgłosić. Nowy zwierzchnik wręczył mi testament Yana. W spadku otrzymałam tę posesję.

- Okazało się, że... – ponownie otarła łzę rękawem. – Okazało się, że ta wiedźma go zabiła. Prawdopodobnie posprzeczali się o jakieś pieniądze... Tu na parterze, do biblioteki prowadzą dwa korytarze. Trzeci prowadzi z biblioteki i do laboratorium biologicznego ojca Yana, znajdującego się w piwnicach. Nie można dostać się tam w inny sposób. Właśnie w tym laboratorium Yan ukrywał gotówkę przed swoją drugą żoną. Właśnie po tej sprzeczce schodził na dół sprawdzić, czy pieniądze nadal tam są. Jednak, kiedy próbował wrócić do biblioteki, drzwi, które do niej prowadziły, były zamknięte. Wołał imię żony, przepraszał, obiecywał natychmiast oddać cały majątek, ale ona nie pojawiła się... Kiedy po kilku dniach policja, zaalarmowana jego nieobecnością weszła do domu. Odnalazła ciało drugiej żony na sofie w bibliotece w pozie wykazującej całkowite znużenie i obojętność. Zaledwie kilka kroków za nią, za drewnianymi drzwiami leżał Yan, zagłodzony na śmierć. Zarówno drzwi do laboratorium, jak i drzwi do biblioteki były zamknięte na klucz, jednak ciało drugiej żony nie wykazywało oznak wygłodzenia. Ludzie w wiosce mówili, że na Yanie zemściły się duchy domu, ponieważ nie kontynuował tradycji... A na żonie miał zemścić się duch samego Yana. Kilka miesięcy po tych tragicznych wydarzeniach do budynku wprowadziła się moja rodzina. No cóż, nie należeliśmy do najbogatszych, a pieniądze pokonują każdy strach – dodała z przekąsem. – No cóż... Niestety od tego momentu w różnych odstępach czasu, zaczęli umierać wszyscy członkowie mojej rodziny. Zawsze przyczyną zgonu był zawał serca... Zupełnie jak w przypadku drugiej żony mojego męża... Umierali w rok, dwa, a nawet pięć od czasu wprowadzenia się tutaj. Jednak jak widać ja nadal żyję... Umierali zawsze w tym budynku, albo w ogrodach. Było to naprawdę przerażające... Ale ja nie mogę opuścić tego domu... Nie mam już żadnego innego, a poza tym te wspomnienia... Zniosłabym wszystko, nawet śmierć całej mojej chciwej rodziny... Ale ostatnio w domu zaczynają dziać się dziwne rzeczy.

- Czasami niektóre przedmioty nie leża na swoim miejscu, drzwi same się zatrzaskują, wieczorami z piwnicy słychać coś jakby wołania... – Po plecach Marty, Weroniki i Asi przebiegł dreszcz. Bou słuchał w nietypowym dla siebie skupieniu.

- No dobrze, koniec tego marudzenia! – Staruszka poderwała się żywo z miejsca. – Jeśli potraficie mi pomóc, sporo zapłacę. I tak nie mam co zrobić z pieniędzmi. Potem pokażę wam, gdzie będziecie spać. Życzę miłej pracy. Postaram się, by było wam tu jak najlepiej. Rzadko miewam tu gości... – zakończyła, wychodząc i pozostawiając im wolną rękę.

- Uff dziewczęta... – Bou roztoczył nad nimi ojcowski uśmiech. – Wygląda na to, że będziemy mieli tu trochę pracy, nim Shibuya-san przyjedzie. Bierzmy się do roboty!!

* * *

- Nie sądzicie, że to dziwne, że Naru-chan tak szybko wysłał nas na misję? – Weronika ramieniem przyciskała krótkofalówkę do ucha, a rękami montowała podsłuch, czujniki temperatury i kamerki w różnych częściach sypialni pani Matsuzaki.

- Mam swoją własną teorię na ten temat – Asia w podobnej pozie przymocowywała kamerki do obrazu w saloniku, który może miał pełnić kiedyś funkcję małej kapliczki. Świadczyły o tym wnęki w ścianach.

– Widzisz Bochi-chan... – powiedziała po chwili. – Niektóre osoby w jego otoczeniu mogą być strasznie uciążliwe i natarczywe – zakończyła, tłumiąc śmiech.

- Jeśli masz na myśli moją osobę, Shikaku-chan, to obdarowuję cię miffem. – Marta znajdowała się w jednej z sypialni przeznaczonych dla gości. Starała się za pomocą pilniczka zmontować pokaźnej wielkości stos sprzętu elektronicznego. – Tak, oberwiesz jak tylko cię zobaczę... Mam pilniczek i nie zawaham się go użyć – zakończyła groźnie.

- Uhu, Shika-chan uważaj, bo Monka się praży... Będzie zasmażka. – Weronika uśmiechnęła się do krótkofalówki. – Wiecie co? Nasi zwierzchnicy są niczego sobie... Na przykład Rin. Jest taki uporządkowany...

- I taki duży, że by cię przy nim nie było widać. – Shikaku-chan musiałą dogryźć koleżance. Weronika zdawała się tego nie usłyszeć. –Uporządkowany, przystojny i porządny...

- Nie rozpływaj się nad nim zbytnio. – Marta, przytrzymując nogą generator, jedną ręką monitor a drugą czujnik temperatury, starała się jeszcze mówić do krótkofalówki – To prawda, że Rin jest przystojny, ale Naru... On jest po prostu niebiańsko piękny...

- I ma niebiańsko zrąbany charakter. Jakby uczył się grzeczności z filmów pornograficznych... Niemych – Asia wyraziła o nim swoje zdanie. Marta pominęła to milczeniem.

- Taki tajemniczy i uroczy – kontynuowała. – Ale Bou... Bou jest po prostu cudowny! Te jego koszulki... I teksty... Czuje się przy nim jak... Jak...

- Jak dzidzia – Asia prychnęła nachmurzona do słuchawki. – Bou mi zostawić. Bou jest mój.

- Ale wiesz co, Bochi-chan? – Marta pytała jakby nigdy nic. – W sumie Rin jest przystojniejszy od Bou... I taki skryty... Takie wyzwanie dla kobiety, prawda?

- Tak, Bochi-chan z pewnością wyzwałaby go. I to od wszystkich diabłów. Wystarczy, że przyszedłby w brudnych butach do domu... – Asia była coraz bardziej zła.

- No w sumie... – Bochi-chan była niezrażona. – W sumie Rin jest fajny, zgadza się, ale Bou taki ciepły...

- A mnie nikt nie spyta o zdanie? Ignorujecie mnie? – Asia była już naprawdę zła. Czujniki leciały jej z rąk.

- Hej Asiu, a tobie który się podoba? Dlaczego się nie odzywasz? Tak cię robota pochłonęła? – zachichotała Monka.

- Ja ci zaraz... – Asia omal nie spadła z krzesła, na którym stała.

- Dlaczego ona się nie odzywa? Obraziła się, czy co? – Bochi-chan wyraźnie bawiła się jej kosztem. Obie z Monką wymyśliły sobie, że będą ją ignorować.

- Dziewczyny, jak tylko was dorwę przerobię was na miazgę, kupę plew i rozbite nagrobki. Zrozumiano?! Koniec tej głupiej zabawy. – Asia aż drżała.

- Wiesz co, Bochi? Ona pewnie obraziła się za to, że tak rozporządzamy facetami. OK, Asia. Jesteśmy na czysto. Możesz wybierać pierwsza. Masz wolną rękę. Pod warunkiem, że to nie będzie Bou ani Rin. – Monka zaśmiała się szyderczo.

- WY CHOLERY JEDNE! PRZESTAŃCIE MNIE IGNOROWAĆ! BO POPEŁNIĘ SAMOBÓJSTWO! – Shika wpieniła się.

- Hej, Monka, daj spokój. Zaczynam się denerwować. Asi nie słychać już od dłuższego czasu. – Werka była szczerze przestraszona. Asia umilkła. O co tu chodzi? Ignorują ją, czy naprawdę krótkofalówka wysiadła? I tak skończyła już zakładać sprzęt w tym pokoju, może wpaść do sypialni czyli do centrali do Monki...

Zbierając resztę ekwipunku i chowając krótkofalówkę za pasek jeansów, ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Z trudem uwolniła jedną rękę, by chwycić za klamkę, ale... Drzwi były zamknięte. Szarpnęła raz i drugi. Nic nie dało. Odłożyła sprzęt i spróbowała jeszcze raz. Nic. Czując, że pot spływa jej na czoło, sięgnęła po krótkofalówkę. To na nic. Nie było w niej już nawet słychać rozmów pozostałych dziewczyn. Asia rozejrzała się trwożnie po pokoju. Mały salonik – była kapliczka – zdawał się bardziej mały i ciemny. Dziewczyna przesuwała wzrok z każdego cienia, który rzucały żarówki, znajdujące się we wnękach ścian. Matko, jak tu strasznie. Przebiegł ją zimny dreszcz. Rzeczywiście, robiło się jakby zimno.

Nagle krew zatrzymała się w jej żyłach. Żarówki zaczęły migotać, a potem zgasły. Zapanowała całkowita cisza. Nie, nie całkowita. W drugim końcu pokoju słychać było coś jakby... Ciężkie oddechy? Shika-chan nie mogła opanować drżenia. Jej ręce z niezwykłą siłą zacisnęły się na krótkofalówce. Dźwięki zrobiły się trochę głośniejsze. Do przerażających oddechów dołączyło coś na kształt przesuwania krzeseł... Zbliżały się w jej stronę. Miarowo... Monotonnie... Asia zaczęła się modlić. Z jednej z półek spadł wazon. Hałas omal nie doprowadził jej do zawału. Oparła się plecami o ścianę obok drzwi. Już tak blisko... Pomocy... Drzwi obok niej otworzyły się z trzaskiem i do pomieszczenia wpadł snop światła z korytarza.

- Naumanku sanmanda bazara dan kan!! Kann man!!

Bou san, który przez nie wpadł, krzyczał, trzymając dłonie w geście przypominającym złożenie dłoni do modlitwy. W głębi pokoju Asia ujrzała coś jakby... Oczy . Czerwone. Pałające rządzą... zemsty? Przerażona odwróciła wzrok w stronę Bou, który z powagą na twarzy wymawiał dalsze frazy egzorcyzmu. Widmo zniknęło. Asia pędem wypadła na korytarz, wprost w objęcia przyjaciółek i dziecinnie wtuliła się w obie naraz.

- Hej Shikaku, już spokojnie... – Bochi-chan próbowała ją uspokoić. – Już dobrze... Bou tu jest...

- Przybiegłyśmy, jak tylko zrozumiałyśmy, że coś jest nie tak – Monka tłumaczyła na pół jej na pół Bou, który właśnie wyszedł do ich pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Jak tylko zrozumiałyśmy, że cię nie słychać, to sprawdziłyśmy, w którym pomieszczeniu jesteś... Na szczęście kamerki działały... Bochi pobiegła po Bou. Matko, gdybyśmy się trochę spóźniły...

Bou bezceremonialnie oderwał Shikaku-chan od koleżanek i wziąwszy na ręce, ruszył przed siebie korytarzem

- Chodźcie panienki, trzeba ją stąd zabrać. – Skinął głową w stronę Monki i Wery, które posłusznie podążyły za nim. Asia pomyślała, pomimo całego przerażenia, że w końcu nie wyszła najgorzej. Uratował ją Bou, a teraz niósł na rękach... Zaczerwieniła się po czubek głowy. Trzeba tak częściej.

* * *

- To jest niesprawiedliwe!! – Weronika leżała na swoim łóżku i waląc pięściami w poduszkę, ryczała wniebogłosy.

- Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie ja? Dlaczego ciebie Bou niósł na rękach? Nie... Nie! – zanosiła się histerycznym płaczem.

- Bochi-chan, idź się pobaw gdzieś indziej, bo nam bierki rozsypiesz! – Marta pogroziła jej palcem znad sterty kolorowych patyczków rozrzuconych po łóżku Asi. – Przypominam ci, że mieliśmy tu przed chwilą nieprzyjemną sytuację z niebezpiecznym duchem.

Znajdowały się w swojej sypialni. Dla bezpieczeństwa psychicznego osoby, która chciałaby przeglądać nagrania z aktualnego przedsięwzięcia Shibuya Research, nie zainstalowano tu kamer.

Weronika podniosła się z łóżka i nachmurzona posyłała siedzącej koło Monki Shikaku spojrzenia kalibru bomby, która spadła na Hiroszimę. Asia stwierdziła, że dzisiaj w nocy nie ma najmniejszej szansy na zaśnięcie i wspaniałomyślnie zmusiła koleżanki do czuwania nad jej spokojem. Teraz drżącymi rękoma wyciągała kolejne bierki.

- Dlaczego mnie zawsze spotyka coś głupiego, a Shika dostaje najlepsze? Dlaczego to ją Bou nosił na rękach? A ja? Biedna? Co mi pozostaje? Mysie kupki i pilniczek. A może pan Huygens? Nie ma na tym świecie litości... Niech mnie kolejny fizyk opęta, jeśli nie zmuszę Bou żeby mnie też ponosił na rękach...

- Eee.. Bochi? – Monka spojrzała na nią z sąsiedniego łóżka. – Eee... Jesteś pewna, że bezpiecznie jest mówić takie rzeczy? Przynajmniej w takiej chwili? Wiesz, bo...

Za późno. Światło nagle zgasło. W pokoju zapanował nieprzenikniony mrok, a w dodatku temperatura zaczęła gwałtownie spadać.

- Nie... Tylko nie to... Raz dziennie starczy... – Shikaku-chan załamała się i jęknęła.

Po kilku sekundach upiornej ciszy, w której było słychać tylko przyspieszone bicia serc dziewczyn, światło ponownie się zapaliło.

- Już? Koniec? Tylko tyle? – Asia była trochę zawiedziona.

Monka spojrzała w stronę Weroniki.

- Eee... Shika... Patrz... – wymamrotała dziwnym tonem.

Bochi-chan siedziała na łóżku, oglądając swoje dłonie ze zdziwieniem w oczach, których źrenice rozszerzone były do nieprawdopodobnych rozmiarów. Po chwili spojrzała na nie i jakby przerażona cofnęła się troszkę po czym z grzecznością ukłoniła się w ich stronę.

- Witam miłe panie... Przepraszam za moje zachowanie, ale dziwnie się czuję w damskim ciele – powiedziała z francuskim akcentem. Dziewczyny odkłoniły się niepewnie.

- Przeprasza... Ale pan jest... – Asia zaczęła unosząc wysoko brwi.

- Jestem Syergyey Yergienyj Wsievołod la Courve, dziecino – Weronika odpowiedziała z dumą w głosie. – Fizyk jądrowy światowej sławy, do usług panienki. Urodzony w 1873, zmarły 1948. Wybaczcie mi proszę mój akcent, ale jestem Rosjaninem francuskiego pochodzenia urodzonym w Kanadzie. Przez całe życie mieszkałem w Ghanie... Wiecie jakie to miłe uczucie znów mieć ciało? Można znowu się podrapać w ... Ekhm... A wy panienki kim jesteście? Dlaczego mnie przywołałyście?

- No... Bo widzi pan... – zaczęła Asia, której przerażenie już powoli mijało.

- Ach! – wykrzyknęła Weronika vel la Courve. – Już wiem! Na pewno słyszałyście o moich dokonaniach i chaciałyście dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej!

- No bo... – zaczęła Monka, ale nie dane jej było dojść do słowa. Weronika wstała i podeszła do wiszącego na ścianie lustra, z zainteresowaniem oglądając kształt swoje ciała.

- No tak, za życia miałem trochę węższą klatkę piersiową, ale w sumie nawet jestem do siebie podobny... A o czym to ja miałem mówić? Aha. Otóż jak zapewne wiecie, jestem fizykiem jądrowym. Zajmuję się tworzeniem protektorów jądrowych, potrzebnych pracownikom elektrowni atomowych. Wiecie przecież... Takie protektory, które zakłada się na głowę... Chronią mózg w razie wycieku paliwa jądrowego... – tłumaczył Syergyey, widząc szeroko otwarte oczy Asi i Monki. – Jesteście tak blisko tej wioski, w której pracowałem, że na pewno zechcecie się dowiedzieć dokładnie, co robiłem. No więc... Pracowałem dla Yana Matsuzaki, który planował założyć w okolicy elektrownie atomową. Zaprojektowałem mu piękny protektor o nazwie ToiToiKaszalaot. Był taki dopasowany... Niestety... Po kilku tygodniach od podpisania umowy Yan zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać... Jakby bał się, że skądś wyskoczy na niego żona... Ciągle pytał się, czy jej nie widziałem... Wracając do mnie, po tym jak pan Matsuzaki zginął (znacie tę historię, prawda?), pojechałem do Ghany (przez Argentynę, USA, Urugwaj, Tadżykistan i Sri Lankę). Niestety los nie był dla mnie łaskawy. Zaraz po powrocie , jeszcze na lotnisku, przez roztargnienie wpadłem pod koła startującego samolotu. Jakimś cudem moja biedna dusza znalazła się tutaj. Nie mogę się rozstać z tym miejscem. To takie nostalgiczne... – zakończyła Weronika – Syergyey, rzucając się na łóżko.

Monka przebudziła Asię, która przynajmniej do czasu starała się słuchać cudownej historii la Courvea.

- Dziękujemy panu za interesującą opowieść! Z pewnością wiele z niej wyniesiemy! – powiedziała Shikaku-chan, przecierając oczy.

- Tak, panie la Courve... Ale... Czy może nam pan już przywrócić naszą koleżankę? – Monka zapytała błagalnym, ostrożnym głosem. Nie drażnij la Courvea – pomyślała. – Może być źle...

- Oddać koleżankę? – Weronika spojrzała na nią z oburzeniem. – W żadnym wypadku! Zostaję już w tym ciele. Podoba mi się. A poza tym... Mam jeszcze wiele protektorów do wynalezienia: jądrowe, słoneczne, kuliste, plazmowe... Będąc martwym, miałem wiele czasu na przemyślenia... – Weronika wstała i spojrzała gniewnym wzrokiem na dziewczyny. Światło zamigotało.

- Eee... No to ja muszę do łazienki... Asiu, porozmawiaj jeszcze z panem la Courvem... Ja... Ja zaraz wracam. – Monka wybiegła z pokoju z zawrotną szybkością. Po sekundzie było słychać, jak woła Bou.

- Aha... – Shikaku obiecała sobie zrobić Marcie takie szkolenie, że nawet bycie sportsmenką nic jej nie da. – No więc... Panie la Courve... Eee... Jakie protektory pan wynalazł?

- Nie słuchałaś dziecino. – Weronika zbliżała się do niej powoli z niezbyt przyjemnym wyrazem twarzy. – Powiedz mi proszę... Moja droga... – zaczęła przerażającym głosem. – Czy ty... Chciałabyś dostać protektor jądrowy? – zakończył milusio. – Jesteś taka słodziutka... Oddałbym ci mój ostatni model... Suspermen 3L versja Raight...

- NO NIE, DZIEWCZYNY! LITOŚCI! DWA DUCHY W JEDNĄ NOC! PRZESTAŃCIE! JA JUŻ NIE CHCE! – Do pomieszczenia wpadł, a raczej wtoczył się Bou, jęcząc i marudząc. Miał na sobie krótką, różową piżamkę w słodkie błękitne czaszki. Biorąc się jakoś w garść, stanął mniej więcej prosto i składając ręce w dziwnym geście, wykrzyczał:

- Naumanku sanmanda bazaradan sendamakaroshada sowataya untarata. Kan man!

Weronika nagle otworzyła oczy jeszcze szerzej. Nie odrywając wzroku od Bou, osunęła się powoli na ziemię. Bou i reszta podbiegli do niej.

- Werka? To ty? Już OK.? – Asia trzęsła nią jak workiem kartofli.

- Tak, już dobrze... Cokolwiek mi było... Znowu mnie coś opętało? – Bochi-chan rozejrzała się dookoła bardziej przytomnym wzrokiem, który zatrzymał się na jej wybawcy.

- Bou! – krzyknęła, bezceremonialnie wskakując mu na ręce. – Mój bohaterze! Uratowałeś mnie! Zapewne!

Bou, początkowo zdziwiony, zaczął się śmiać i wesoło kręcił młynka z Werką na rękach. Monka, która ciągle stała na progu, okropnie się nachmurzyła.

- Fajnie. Bochi lata sobie w objęciach Bou – zaczęła po polsku. – Szkoda tylko, że nasi szanowni Rin i Naru zostali w biurze. Kto wie, co oni tam sami robią, zamiast nosić nas tu na rękach, prawda Shikaku? Pewnie oglądają sobie nawzajem slipki... – Za jej plecami rozległo się chrząknięcie. Monka z pełną powagą i obojętnością na twarzy zwróciła się do Asi:

– Oni tam stoją, prawda?

Shikaku, rycząc ze śmiechu, skinęła głową. Marta podeszła do najbliższej ściany i z uczuciem uderzyła w nią głową...

- Dziękujemy pannie Marcie za miłe powitanie – powiedział Naru, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Za nim pojawił się Rin – Co tu się w ogóle dzieje? – zapytał, unosząc jedną brew. Bou niemal upuścił Weronikę, ale opamiętując się, zestawił ją delikatnie na ziemię. Przy okazji schował się za nią. Rin z przerażeniem połączonym ze zdumieniem oglądał jego piżamkę

- My?... My tu ... Mamy mały problem... Bo... Bo przedtem prawie coś mnie dopadło... A teraz Bochi-chan opętał duch... I w ogóle... – Asia próbowała się opamiętać, ale i tak co chwila parskała śmiechem. Naru patrzył tylko na nią z wyrazem czegoś w rodzaju dezaprobaty i politowania, po czym obaj z Rinem wyszli.

- Oj dziewczyny, chyba skończyły nam się wakacje...- Bou udał niezmierny smutek. – Wiecie co? Mam nadzieję, że Shibuyę opęta jakiś duch... Na przykład tej śpiewaczki operowej, Hoyhensy Dickass...

Naru kichnął idąc korytarzem.

* * *

Marta wstała najwcześniej z dziewczyn. Po tym co działo się poprzedniej nocy, wcale nie dziwiła się, że jeszcze śpią. Weronika leżała w nogach jej łóżka, wtulona w małą poduszeczkę. Asię znalazła dopiero po chwili, podążając za odgłosem chrapania. Shikaku siedziała zawinięta w pościel w kabinie prysznicowej. Wbrew sobie, Monka wspaniałomyślnie postanowiła nie odkręcać wody.

Ubierając się, Komugiko zastanawiała się, czy chłopcy już wstali. Było już po siódmej. Powinni jeszcze odsypiać. A Bou? Nie było szans, żeby już był na nogach... Czując ogromną ochotę na kanapkę z dżemem, ogórkiem i majonezem, Marta udała się w stronę kuchni pani Matsuzaki. Szła powoli korytarzem, oglądając po drodze powieszone na ścianach portrety rodziny Yana. Wtedy... Usłyszała stukot naciskanych klawiszy laptopa. Sądząc po częstotliwości uderzeń, to musiał być Rin. Podeszła do drzwi, zza których dobiegał dźwięk. Delikatnie je uchyliła. Prowadziły do malutkiego, przytulnego pokoiku dziennego, oświetlonego wielkim wąskim oknem... Tuż przed nim, na fotelu dosuniętym do małego stolika siedział Rin. Siedział, ale on... On... On był w samych bokserkach! Zielonych w pirackie czaszki! Marta zrobiła się czerwona ze śmiechu i z zażenowania. Oj... Nie powinna tego widzieć... Teraz musi się bezszelestnie wycofać... Ku jej przerażeniu Rin podniósł wzrok ku drzwiom. Jego oczy, najpierw zaskoczone, po kolei przybierały wyraz wstydu, gniewu, rozbawienia i zdezorientowania. Czy on... To wyglądało jak... Czy Rin przez chwilę... Zarumienił się? Marta, przerażona faktem, że została nakryta, starała się wybrnąć zwycięsko z sytuacji.

- Ohayo, Rin-san... Ja... Właśnie przechodziłam... Na śniadanie... I pomyślałam... Może... Może pracujesz i chciałbyś się napić kawy – zakończyła triumfalnie. Twarz Rina drgnęła jakby chciał się roześmiać, lecz nadal pozostawała w pełni poważna i prawie obojętna.

- Ohayo, Shukke-chan. – Rinowi zawsze było łatwiej wymawiać japońskie przezwiska dziewczyn niż ich imiona. - Z miłą chęcią napiję się kawy, jeśli byłabyś łaskawa mi ją przyrządzić – odpowiedział z godnością. Marta skinęła głową i z westchnieniem ulgi wróciła na korytarz. Łzy ciekły jej po policzkach ze śmiechu. Rin w bokserkach... Rin w bokserkach... Ale on ma klatę... Rin w bokserkach... Te same myśli kołatały jej się po głowie, gdy wróciła do małego pokoiku z kawą dla właściciela bielizny w czaszki piratów. Weszła i zaskoczona spostrzegła, że nie ma go przy laptopie, który pozostał włączony. Pewnie poszedł się ubrać – pomyślała rozbawiona. Podeszła do stolika z zamiarem postawienia na nim kawy. Kątem oka spojrzała na monitor. Jakieś wykresy, tabelki temperatury... Rin pracuje... Ale... Ale... ALE CO TO! – Marta nie wytrzymała. Rzuciła się na podłogę i tarzając się po niej, ryczała ze śmiechu. Po chwili wszedł Rin. Już ubrany.

- Co się stało? O co tu...

- TY! TY! TY MASZ NA PULPICIE ZMINIMALIZOWANE WORMSY! Ciężko pracujemy, co nie?! Holy granate na niego! Albo old lady! – Marta wycierała łzy rękawem. Rin zrobił się czerwony...

Godzinę później Asia szła do kuchni. Usłyszała stukanie. Podeszła i otworzyła drzwi do małego pokoju. Marta siedziała z Rinem na jednym fotelu i razem stukali w klawiaturę laptopa. Pracują... – pomyślała.

- Ohayo! Widzę, że ranne z was ptaszki! – powiedziała, ale została całkowicie zignorowana. – Duszno tu... Otworzę okno. – Uczynnie skierowała się w stronę wysokich okiennic. Przechodząc koło pochłoniętej pracą pary, zatrzymała się jak wryta. Popatrzyła na monitor i wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Ha, tak to ptaszki pracują... – ryczała.

- Co tu się dzieje? – W drzwiach pojawił się jak zwykle obojętny Naru. Asia podniosła się z podłogi, w którą waliła pięściami, a Rin z Martą z przerażeniem zwrócili wzrok w stronę Naru.

- Ależ Kazu-chan... – zaczęła Asia, szokując wszystkich tym zdrobnieniem. – Marta i Rin właśnie pracowali, a ja weszłam tylko się przywitać... Oni drążą już ten materiał jak robaki... Gdyby nie wsparcie z nieba w postaci Marty, która spadła na Rina niczym bomba, to nawet święta krowa ani bumerang babci by mu nie pomogły... - Shibuya-san zamrugał zdezorientowany, po czym wyszedł. Pozostali pociągali nosami i wycierali łzy ze śmiechu.

- Pracujecie? – Bochi-chan wpadła do pomieszczenia z wielką kanapką z miodem oraz skwarkami. Nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego jej pytanie wywołało taką salwę śmiechu.

* * *

Rin skończył właśnie tworzenie drzewa genealogicznego rodziny Matsuzaki. Nie było to może interesujące zajęcie, ale z pewnością ciekawsze niż przepisywanie notatek Naru-chana, który wszystkie zaimki typu „ja", „mnie", „sobie" pisał z wielkiej litery. Powoli podniósł się z fotela, prostując z trzaskiem kręgosłup. Hehe, ciekawie jest pracować z kimś innym niż tylko Shibuyą – pomyślał, słysząc dochodzący z korytarza dziewczęcy śmiech. Natychmiast skarcił się w duchu. Przecież on tyle dla niego...

Zabrawszy ze sobą laptop, wyszedł na korytarz. Dochodziła północ, a interesująco rozpoczęty dzień trochę już go zmęczył. Wolnym, jak na swoje predyspozycje, krokiem Rin skierował się w stronę sypialni. Zgarbił się na myśl o kolejnej nieprzespanej nocy. Dziś Naru miał czuwać przy sprzęcie, a to oznaczało, że za ścianą jego sypialni Bou znowu będzie wydawał z siebie dziwne dźwięki. Ci którzy nie znali Bou, myśleliby z pewnością, że Rin ma na myśli chrapanie, ale on nazywał to raczej uduchowionym skrzeczeniem lunatycznym. Dziewczęcy śmiech, który zwrócił wcześniej jego uwagę, dochodził z sypialni asystentek. Drzwi do pokoju były uchylone, a wąska smuga światła padała jasnym snopem, rozpraszając się na wypolerowanej posadzce i pozostawiając prążki n-tego rzędu zgodnie ze wzorem sinα nλ przez d. Zapominając chwilowo o etyce, moralności i ogólno przyjętych zasadach, Rin zajrzał do środka jednym okiem. Przez szparę mógł zobaczyć jedynie Martę, która ubrana w krótką piżamkę z koronkowym wykończeniem właśnie kreśliła w powietrzu swoje imię za pomocą dolnej części pleców. Gdzieś z głębi pokoju słychać było niekontrolowany śmiech Asi. Rin zgorszony swoją bezczelnością, czym prędzej oderwał oczy od Marty i pospiesznie ruszył w dół korytarzem.

- Ale Shukke-chan ma fajny tyłek – powiedział do Naru, którego znalazł w swojej sypialni. Shibuya tylko spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem i wychodząc podał mu plik notatek.

* * *

Asia popatrzyła z politowaniem na Martę, która zdrapywała paznokciem ze ściany zawartość swojego nosa – ta znalazła się tam z powodu donośnego kichnięcia.

- Shika-chan, możesz mi podać pilniczek? – Marta zwróciła się do koleżanki, próbując odkleić palce od ściany. Asia z nijakim oporem zaczęła przerzucać rzeczy leżące na łóżku Marty. Ze zdziwieniem w oczach zwróciła wzrok na Martę, trzymając w ręku dziurawą dętkę od roweru.

- No co!? Nie wiadomo, kiedy przyda ci się guma! – wytłumaczyła Shukke, odrywając rękę od ściany razem z kawałkiem tapety. Shika spojrzała na nią z niesmakiem.

- Sorry, Monka, ale nie ma tu pilniczka. Gdzieś go zostawiłaś i sama nie wiesz gdzie. Może pożyczyłaś Bochi-chan. A tak w ogóle, co ona robi w tej łazience? Zatwardzenie ma? Umówiła się tam z Bou? A może jedno i drugie? - rzuciła, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

- Uhu, Shikaku. – Marta spojrzała na nią, podnosząc w górę brew. – Czy ty zawsze musisz mieć takie zboczone pomysły? Choć raz pomyśl jak normalny człowiek. Pewnie nie robi nic niestosownego. Może znowu opętał ją jakiś fizyk, na przykład Niju-pennys Mc Höker od embrionologi relatywistycznej, i dokonuje właśnie ważnych odkryć nauko...

Shikaku miała wrażenie, że głos Marty dochodzi gdzieś z daleka. Nagle zrobiło jej się gorąco, ogarnęło ją dziwne uczucie, jakby powoli zanurzała się w ciepłej wodzie. Kolory zrobiły się pastelowe, a linie miękkie i rozmazane.

Nagle wszystko zrobiło się czarne, ale tylko na ułamek sekundy. Po chwili przed jej oczami w zawrotnym tempie zaczęły przesuwać się obrazy. Ostra kreska, olbrzymi kontrast między barwami, oślepiające światło – wszystko pojawiało się i natychmiast znikało, zanim zdążyła się czemuś przyjrzeć. Po czasie, który wydawał się jej co najmniej godziną, a trwał zaledwie sekundę, udało jej się rozróżnić tylko kilka z wielu obrazów. Zauważyła Weronikę ze słoikiem w ręce w piwnicy. Weronikę w łazience, rozwijającą papier toaletowy. Weronikę z taśmą klejącą w zębach w kuchni. Na ziemi leżało opakowanie po gumie. Poczuła zapach kawy. To było dziwne wrażenie, zwłaszcza że wszystko przypominało jej oglądanie filmu w kinie. Obraz zaczął się rozmazywać. Zdążyła jeszcze zauważyć, że Weronika wrzuca do kawy agrest... CO?! Za chwilę jej koleżanka wkładała coś do kubła na śmieci w pokoju, w którym pracuje Naru... Obraz rozmył się.

- Wyglądasz jakbyś miała zaparcie i w dodatku zatruła się stężonym roztworem C2H5. – Marta subtelnie okładała ją właśnie laczkiem po głowie. – Co ci się stało, co? Opętało cię coś?

- Eee... – Asia zaczęła, zbierając myśli. – Wiesz co? Gdyby nie to, że widziałam właśnie Weronikę z agrestem w jednej ręce i rolką papieru toaletowego w drugiej, to powiedziałabym, że właśnie widziałam to, co się dzieje w innych pomieszczeniach...

- Uhu, Shikaku, marzą ci się spoilery, co nie? Haha, Werkę widziałaś? To może jej poszukamy.

* * *

Weronika wychodząc z sypialni czuła się dziwnie. Powodem tego stanu nie była wcale nagląca potrzeba skorzystania z łazienki, aczkolwiek na pewno potęgowała ona to uczucie. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia z drewnianym ustępem czuła się jakby była pijana. Oczywiście, gdyby wiedziała jak to jest być wstawionym. Nie zastanawiając się zbytnio nad tym co robi, machinalnie zaczęła rozwijać stojący na oknie papier toaletowy...

- O... Jak to się fajnie kręci... – szepnęła urzeczona, widząc jak tekturowa rolka, która wypadła jej z ręki, kręci się pomiędzy zwojami rozrzuconego papieru. Natychmiast porwała ją z ziemi i trzymając niczym skarb, wybiegła na korytarz. Nie mogła skojarzyć dokąd biegnie, dopóki nie trafiła czołem w drzwi od piwnicy. Otworzyła je i nie zwracając uwagi na dziwny chłód, skierowała się w głąb pomieszczenia, gdzie na pojedynczej półce, pomiędzy suszonymi wiśniami, a workami mąki ryżowej stały różnej wielkości słoiki. Sięgnąwszy po pierwszy z brzegu, wybiegła z pomieszczenia przytulając go do piersi wraz z tekturką od papieru toaletowego. Nadal czując się jak w transie, dziewczyna dotarła do kuchni. Jakimś cudem, w ręce miała butelkę z formaliną. Czy sięgnęła po nią w piwnicy? Nie była w stanie nawet przypomnieć sobie, o czym myślała przed chwilą. Rzuciła swoje skarby na stół. Rolka, słoik, formalina... Po chwili wyciągnęła z kieszeni piżamy w łosie, taśmę klejącą. Z szafek i szafeczek w kuchni zaczęła wyciągać różne przedmioty – kilogram mąki, gumę do żucia, zapałki, ścierkę do naczyń, pokaźnej wielkości tasak... Wiedziała, że wszystkie te przedmioty są jej niesamowicie potrzebne, ale do czego? Hmmm...

Shibuya Kazyua przeszukiwał właśnie dane administracyjne miasteczka. Nie było to całkiem legalne, ale przynajmniej skuteczne... Zresztą władze, które miałyby jakieś wątpliwości co do jego działań, i tak powaliłby jego urok osobisty... Sprawdzał właśnie metryki urodzeń członków rodziny Matsuzaki, gdy przez przypadek znalazł niezgodność w datach śmierci. Druga żona Yana Matsuzaki miała na imię Hikaru i zmarła wraz z Yanem w 1969 roku. Jednak znalazł dokument, w którym pisało, że miała na imię Hikkaru i zmarła w 68 roku... Coś tu się nie zgadzało... W dodatku odkrył w metryce urodzenia pani Matsuzaki, że miała podwójne imię. Musi to jeszcze...

W tym momencie do pokoju wkroczyła Weronika.

- Hej Nar... Shibuya-san! Widziałąm, że ciężko pan pracuje! Przyniosłam kawę! – powiedziała, stawiając napój przed nim na biurku.

- Dziękuję, Bochi-san. A teraz wyjdź. Przeszkadzasz mi w pracy – rzucił, nie odrywając wzroku od monitora. Nie mógł zobaczyć złowróżbnego uśmiechu Werki, która odwracając się na pięcie, wyciągnęła ostrożnie spod pidżamki w łosie, która odbijała światło, dając różowosine refleksy łosi na ścianach, rolkę i zapałki. Celowo, a jednak nie całkiem świadomie, zrzuciła z biurka kilka papierów.

- Oj, przepraszam! Zaraz to posprzątam – krzyknęła rzucając się na ziemię za papierami. Naru nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Specjalnie głośno szeleszcząc kartkami, Bochi weszła pod półkę ze sprzętem i najciszej jak mogła zapaliła zapałkę i podpaliła nią kawałek ścierki do naczyń, wystający z rolki od papieru toaletowego. Udając, że wrzuca tam pogniecione papiery, wrzuciła przedmiot do kosza na śmieci, po czym podniosła się i odłożyła na biurko resztę papierów. Z dziwnym uśmiechem odwróciła się na pięcie.

- Niech mnie fizyk opęta! Shika, miałaś rację! Ale bajer! – Do pomieszczenia z impetem concorda wpadła Shukke-chan, ciągnąca za sobą Asię. Bochi! Wiesz, że Shiki miała spoiler! Wiedziała, że ty będziesz tutaj! Haha! Ale jaja!

Weronika stała osłupiałą, przypatrując się dziewczynom ze zdziwieniem.

- Kazu-chan, lubisz agrest? – spytała Asia. Naru właśnie podnosił do ust filiżankę, a pytanie wydało mu się odpowiednie do stanu emocjonalnego dziewczyny.

- Dla twojej wiadomości, Shikaku-san, nie mogę spożywać takich rzeczy jak agrest – odparł z chłodną obojętnością. – Jestem na niego uczulony i nawet jedna kulka mogłaby mnie ... – Nie dane mu było dokończyć, ponieważ Asia jednym susem znalazła się na biurku i wybiła mu filiżankę z ręki. Gorąca kawa oblała mu spodnie.

- Co ty sobie... – wrzasnął, ale przerwał widząc toczącą się w dół po jego nogawce kulkę agrestu. – Skąd... – Asia już była pod biurkiem i grzebała w śmietniku. Poirytowana w końcu wyjęła cały i pośpiesznie wystawiła go za okno, zatrzaskując okiennice. Po kilku sekundach rozległo się ciche syknięcie i głuche „puff!". Za oknem rozbłysło światło, a okiennice zadrżały. Szyba pokryła się czymś białym, co powoli wżerało się w ich materiał.

- Bochi! Co ci do cholery odbiło! – Asia stała nad Werką i wyglądała jakby chciała zrobić jej duże kuku. Werka była bee... – Gdybym nie miała tej głupiej wizji, spoilera, czy jak to tam nazwać, zabiłabyś Kazu-chana! Co ci odbiło wariatko! – przerwał jej ironiczny, szyderczy śmiech Bochi-chan. Ta stanęła na środku pomieszczenia i nadal śmiejąc się, wpatrywała się przerażającym wzrokiem w Asię. Jej źrenice były duże. Sporo za duże...

Monka chwyciła Shika-chan za ramię i odsunęła ją do tyłu. Temperatura w pokoju zaczęła gwałtownie spadać. Naru podniósł się i dobiegł do Marty i Asi, zasłaniając je. Bochi odcięła im drogę do drzwi.

- Matko, ona jest znowu opętana! - Asia patrzyła na koleżankę nerwowo. – Przez co tym razem? – Nie zdążyła nawet pomyśleć, kiedy Weronika nie wiadomo skąd wyjęła tasak. Wyszczerzyła zęby w złowrogim uśmiechu. Szybko, gwałtownym ruchem rzuciła się ku nim. Równocześnie Marta wysunęła się przed Naru, a ten odskoczył w bok, osłaniając Shikaku-chan.

- Rin! Sen! No! Kai! Sak! You! Rai! Zen! – wykrzyknęła Marta w zawrotnym tempie. Weronika zatrzymała się tuż przed jej gardłem. Zdziwiona zatrzepotała rzęsami i opuściła dłoń z tasakiem. Jej oczy wróciły do normy.

- Co tu się... Co znowu... NIE! NIE! NIE! ZNOWU JAKIES CHOLERSTWO MNIE OPĘTAŁO? CZEMU WŁAŚNIE MNIE? I CO JA TU ROBIĘ W PIŻAMIE I Z TASAKIEM W RĘKU?! A POZA TYM MUSZĘ PILNIE DO ŁAZIENKI!! – wykrzyknęła i wybiegła.

- Ooo, widzę, że Bochi-chan wróciła. – Marta osunęła się na kolana z wyrazem ulgi na twarzy.

- Shukke-chan... – zaczął Naru podejrzliwie. – Skąd znasz to zaklęcie?

- Eee... Shibuya-san, nie musisz dziękować za uratowanie sobie życia – zaczęła Monka sarkastycznie. – A tego „odsyłacza"... Eee... – Marta zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy. – Eee... Rin mnie tego nauczył... Niedawno... – zakończyła cichutko.

Asi opadła szczęka. No tak. Bou lata z Bochi na rękach, Rin gra z Shukke i uczy ją zaklęć, a ona?

* * *

- Jak można nie wiedzieć, przez co jest się opętanym? – Asia wciąż wkurzona, siedziała po turecku na kanapie w saloniku.

- Jak widać można. – Bochi również miała zły humor. Wszyscy próbowali jej wmówić, że przed chwilą chciała zabić Naru.

- Hej, zamiast się kłócić, pomyślmy jak i dlaczego to się stało – Monka starała się je uspokoić.

– Przede wszystkim musimy się dowiedzieć dlaczego akurat Naru i kto cię opętał. – Rozsiadła się wygodnie na sofie i założyła nogę na nogę.

– Dobrze, Bochi-san, a teraz opowiedz nam o swoim dzieciństwie... – powiedziała naśladując ton psychoterapeutki.

- To na szczęście nie będzie potrzebne – Naru odezwał się z drugiego końca pokoju, gdzie z marnym powodzeniem starał się wysuszyć mokre od kawy spodnie za pomocą suszarki Monki.

– Otóż zostałem zaatakowany w momencie pozyskiwania ważnych dla śledztwa informacji. Najprawdopodobniej Bochi-san została opętana przez duszę, która jest sprawcą całego tego zamieszania i która nie chce dopuścić do ujawnienia niektórych faktów dotyczących rodziny Matsuzaki – zakończył, dochodząc przy okazji do wniosku, że pięknych, czarnych spodni, prasowanych na kancik nie da się już uratować. Dziewczyny wlepiły w niego wzrok pełen przerażenia. Naru-chan wypowiedział do nich aż czterdzieści słow. Wyczerpał tym samym swój limit tygodniowy. Marta zrobiła się czerwona ze złości.

- Czy mógłbyś odzywać się do nas trochę grzeczniejszym tonem? Zawsze traktujesz nas z góry! Dla ciebie wszystko jest takie oczywiste? W takim razie dlaczego stałeś przed chwilą jak ciota psychokinetyczna z grypą, nic nie robiąc? Nawet nie podziękowałeś nam za uratowanie ci życia!! – wykrzyknęła z oburzeniem. Asia spojrzała na twarz Naru, by zobaczyć jego reakcję. Gdy tylko skupiła wzrok na jego oczach... Błysnęło oślepiające światło.

Biegła po kamiennej posadzce korytarza. Jak dawno nie miała tego snu... Pojedyncze żarówki zdawały się zapalać kilka metrów przed nią i gasnąć zaraz za jej plecami. Biegła najszybciej jak umiała. Chyba uciekała... Ale przed czym? Kap... Kap... Najpierw cichutko, a potem coraz intensywniej i natarczywiej rozlegało się znajome kapanie. Ale coś było inaczej niż w poprzednich snach... Wiedziała, że przed nią za chwilę pojawią się stare, drewniane drzwi do biblioteki. Za nimi stał Rin. Musi do niego dobiec... Musi zdążyć... Na karku poczuła cudzy oddech, zupełnie jakby biegnąc, miała kogoś na plecach. Zimny dreszcz wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Nie, nie odwróci się... Już widać drzwi... Nagle przewróciła się. Upadając, zasłoniła rękoma twarz. Ale ... Ale nie uderzyła o posadzkę. – przeleciała przez nią jak przez kłąb gęstej pary i wylądowała na czymś miękkim. Co to je... BOU! Matko! Co mu się... Bou-san leżał twarzą w dół na zimnej posadzce przeklętego korytarza, ale wyraźnie w innej jego części. Żarówki jedynie tliły się tu, a za plecami Shika-chan rozpościerała się ciemna przestrzeń. Idąc w jej kierunku, zupełnie jakby była w transie, dziewczyna całkowicie zapomniała o Bou. Jej mózg po chwili zaczął przesyłać kolejne obrazy w ostrych barwach – krew na posadzce, wyraz bólu na twarzy, jęknięcia...

Weszła w całkowitą ciemność. Była taka, taka ciepła... Spojrzała w górę. Nad sobą przez sufit, który zdawał się być przezroczystą, płynną szybą, zobaczyła wnętrze saloniku – byłej kapliczki. Wszystko było pogrążone w całkowitych ciemnościach, jednak dokładnie wiedziała, gdzie znajduje się każdy przedmiot. Nagle tuż przed nią rozbłysła para czerwonych oczu. Coś zimnego i mokrego przesunęło jej się po ramieniu, a całe ciało owionął chłodny powiew. Oczy zbliżyły się jeszcze bliżej, jakby ich właściciel, kimkolwiek lub czymkolwiek był, chciał ją pocałować...

- Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – Jej krzyk przerwał dopiero siarczysty policzek wymierzony jej przez Bochi, co ta wykonała z niejaką satysfakcją. Asia zamrugała raptownie i rozejrzała się dookoła. Monka, Werka i Naru pochylali się nad nią. Leżała na ziemi.

- Nie ruszaj się. – Naru przytrzymywał ją, kiedy gwałtownie próbowała się podnieść. Asia wyrywając się, sięgnęła ręką do swojej twarzy, a gdy ją oderwała z przerażeniem zauważyła na niej krew. Czerwona struża ciekła równomiernie z jej nosa.

- Gdzie jest Bou-san!? – Shika krzyknęła, kojarząc swoją krew z tym co widziała. – Gdzie on jest?!

- Pani Matsuzaki poprosiła go o wykonanie egzorcyzmów w jednym z pokoi, gdzie miała zamiar przyjąć jakichś gości – wyjaśniła dobrze zorientowana w poczynaniach mnicha Weronika. Asia w końcu wyrwała się z rąk Shibuya-sana. Pędem rzuciła się w stronę drzwi i wybiegła na korytarz. Reszta ruszyła za nią.

- Laski! Ściągnijcie Rina do biblioteki! – krzyknęła odwracając się w ich stronę i nie przerywając biegu. Dziewczyny stanęły, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy mają posłuchać, po czym ruszyły w przeciwną stronę korytarza.

Naru biegł za pędząca Shika-chan. Nadal ubrana była w swoją uroczą pidżamkę w łyse orły i chłopak, pomimo całego zamieszania stwierdził, że krótkie spodenki piżamki wyglądają na niej interesująco... Asia skręciła raptownie w boczną odnogę korytarza i z impetem rzuciła się na drzwi od saloniku, w którym kiedyś była kapliczka. Omal nie wybiła sobie zębów, szarpiąc za klamkę. Gdy ta ustąpiła, wpadła do środka, nawet nie troszcząc się o zapalenie świateł. Gdy Naru zdołał dotrzeć do drzwi, w nikłym świetle, rzucanym przez lampy na korytarzu, zobaczył, jak dziewczyna spada przez posadzkę, jakby jej tam wcale nie było. Dobiegł do miejsca, gdzie zniknęła przed sekundą, rzucając się na kolana. Nic z tego. Posadzka była przeraźliwie zimna, ale twarda i solidna. Jakim więc cudem przed chwilą...

Zupełnie jak w swoim śnie, Asia wylądowała na czymś miękkim i wcale się nie zdziwiła, rozpoznając w amortyzatorze swojego upadku zalanego krwią Bou.

- Bou-san! Bou-san! Żyjesz? Powiedz czy żyjesz? Umarłeś? Powiedz, czy umarłeś? – krzyczała, trzęsąc bezwładnym ciałem mnicha.

- To bolało! – Ku jej nieopisanej radości Bou zaczął powoli podnosić się z ziemi. – Skąd tu tyle krwi? – zapytał rozglądając się w koło.

- Myślałam, że to tu rozbiłeś sobie głowę, upadając – powiedziała Shika, blednąc. – Jeśli to nie ty to co...

Odwróciła się gwałtownie na pięcie, słysząc znajome kapanie. Dobiegało z okrytej ciemnościami przestrzeni za jej plecami... Kap... Kap... Kap... Kap... Kap... Kap... Coraz głośniej... Kap... Kap... Oczy zbliżały się powoli w ich kierunku... Kap... Kap...

- Uciekaj! – wrzasnął Bou, ciągnąc ją za gumę od spodenek piżamki. Ta jednak nie mogła oderwać oczu od czerwonych źrenic...

- Cholera, uciekaj mówię! – Bou pociągnął ją silnie za włosy. Pomogło. Ruszyła za mnichem w dół korytarza, prowadzącego do drzwi biblioteki.

- Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy?! – krzyknął, nie przerywając biegu. – Nawet nie waż mi się odwracać. Cokolwiek to jest, nie patrz na to. Dokąd ten korytarz prowadzi? – Bou pierwszy raz wyglądał na człowieka, któremu można było zaufać.

- Tam na końcu są drzwi, ale coś nie pozwala ich otworzyć! – Shika pamiętała, że taka myśl przyszła jej do głowy we śnie. Bou pociągnął ją silniej za rękę, zmuszając do jeszcze szybszego biegu. Chodź, muszę jeszcze zdążyć wymówić egzorcyzm! – krzyknął.

- Nie jestem w stanie! – Asia była już wyczerpana.

Bou odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią z wahaniem.

- Shika, przykro mi, że to robię, ale nie mam innego wyjścia. Biegnij i nie waż się zatrzymywać. Ja polecę przodem i postaram się otworzyć drzwi. Oki? – nie pozwolił jej nawet odpowiedzieć, puszczając jej rękę i gwałtownie przyspieszając. Asia, ze łzami w oczach, nadal biegnąc przerażona patrzyła jak oddala się, znikając w ciemności. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to sceny z jej snu...

* * *

- Rin! – Marta krzyczała na całe gardło. – Gdzie jesteś? – Biegła zaglądając do wszystkich mijanych pomieszczeń.

- Mam go! – krzyknęła Bochi, wpadając do sypialni bruneta. Rin podniósł się z łóżka, przecierając zaspane oczy. W ciągu następnej sekundy już oprzytomniał i w mgnieniu oka był już na nogach (przeraźliwie długich nogach).

- Coś się stało? – zapytał Monkę.

- Shika chyba znów miała spoiler... To znaczy, bo wcześniej... Nie ma czasu na gadanie! Lecimy do biblioteki. – Pociągnęła go za rękę, omal nie rozrywając rękawa piżamki w kępki rzeżuchy. Biegli korytarzem, kierując się w stronę dwuskrzydłowych drzwi biblioteki. Rin wpadł przez nie pierwszy, za nim wślizgnęła się Marta. Bochi zderzyła się z łomotem z zamykającym się skrzydłem. Odrzuciło ją na dwa metry w tył. Gdy w końcu znalazła się wewnątrz wysokiego na trzy piętra pomieszczenia, ujrzała Rina bezskutecznie szarpiącego się z klamką.

- Rin! Sen! Ten! Kon! Sui! Sai! Bai! Zen!

Nawet egzorcyzm nic nie dał. Drzwi nie chciały się otworzyć.

- Alohomora! – krzyknęła Marta z nadzieją w głosie.

- Eee... Ludzie... – zaczęła Weronika. Rin i Marta odwrócili się w jej stronę. – Wiecie... Tu pod sufitem lata jakiś facet w żółtych kalesonach... I on powtarza, że to nic nie da... Że cały dom skupił się na zamknięciu tych drzwi... I że macie się przygotować... Bo je można otworzyć tylko od wewnątrz... Ktoś tam biegnie i jeśli je otworzy to potrzebny będzie dobry egzorcyzm...

- Bochi? Znowu widzisz duchy? – Marta popatrzyła na nią z dezaprobatą. – Czy to nie jest może duch Yana?

- Mówi, że tak i masz to wymawiać nie jak „Jan" tylko jak „Ijan". – Marta zamrugała oczami na te słowa, po czym, przywołana do porządku przez Rina, stanęła w pozie obronnej naprzeciw drzwi. Za nimi rozległ się zduszony szmer rytmicznych słow.

* * *

Shika wciąż biegła. Bou od kilki chwil był już poza zasięgiem wzroku. Za to obecność czerwonych oczu za jej plecami zdawała się potęgować. Znów wydawało jej się, że biegnie od kilku godzin... Była już zmęczona. Kompletnie wyczerpana. Rozpraszający myśli dźwięk kapania zdawał się jej wpadać prosto do mózgu i odbijać się od ścian czaszki tysiąckrotnym echem. Nagle oprócz niego rozległ się inny dźwięk – miarowy, monotonny i niezmiernie daleki – rytmiczna recytacja egzorcyzmów Bou. Tak daleko... Przed nią coś błysnęło i zaraz zgasło Może to jeden z egzorcyzmów? Nie wiedziała. Biegnąc, czuła tylko, że to coś za jej plecami jest coraz bliżej... Wyraźnie czuła na karku zimny oddech, a jej ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Zupełnie jak we śnie... To też był spoiler? Jeśli tak, to...

Nie zdążyła dokończyć myśli. W momencie kiedy przed sobą, w kolejnym błysku światła, ujrzała postać Bou, który bezskutecznie próbował otworzyć drzwi za pomocą wezwań i charmów, straciła równowagę i upadła. Przerażona, myślała tylko o tym, by nie zacząć obgryzać paznokci. Jęczała panicznie, przerażona tym, co już było przy niej. Możliwe, że tak zginął Yan... Pamiętała, że Bou nie pozwolił się jej odwracać, ale ona musiała spojrzeć na to coś. Cokolwiek to było, wolała na to patrzeć, kiedy będzie ją zabijało. Powoli, z bijącym gwałtownie sercem, odwracała głowę. Powietrze wokół było tak zimne, że jej przeraźliwy oddech zamieniał się w parę. Te oczy... Wiedziała, że tam będą. Tuż nad nią, w odległości jakieś pół metra nachylała się twarz, a raczej to, co z niej zostało. Para czerwonych, lśniących tęczówek zawieszona była jakby w pustych oczodołach czaszki, oblepionej resztkami gnijącego mięsa, którego nie tknęły nawet robaki. Skrawek czegoś, co kiedyś zapewne było ustami, przysłaniał tylko część niekompletnego uzębienia. Szczątki skóry, różowo-sinej i przeraźliwie cienkiej, marszczyły się na wystających kościach policzkowych, w niektórych miejscach były poprzecinane przez ścierwojady. Resztki długich, kiedyś zapewne czarnych włosów, przerzedzonych jak po użyciu szamponu Head&Shoulders, spływały po ramionach upiora niczym pajęczyny pająków skaczących na bungee. Głowa przytwierdzona była do szczątkowego korpusu, roznoszącego wokół woń cmentarza i odzianego w płowiejące strzępki czerwonego kimona. Postać najwyraźniej kiedyś płci żeńskiej, wyglądała jakby przez przypadek trafiła do złomozgniatarki. Shika-chan nie mogła oderwać wzroku od pary czerwonych oczu, które zdawały się pałać żądzą... Zemsty? Twarz upiora zbliżała się coraz bardziej, uniemożliwiając Asi oddech przeraźliwym fetorem. Nagle...

* * *

- Monka! On dłubie w nosie! – wykrzyknęła Weronika, z oburzeniem patrząc na sufit biblioteki. Monka oczywiście nic tam nie widziała.

- Psssyt! – Rin spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem. – Coś słyszę! – Przyłożył ucho do drzwi. Musiał się przy tym spory kawałek nachylić. Monka z ciekawością oglądała ... Powiedzmy, że tylko kieszenie jego spodni.

- To chyba Bou! Słyszę jego egzorcyzmy! – Rin wyprostował się otrzepując spodnie w miejscu, w które patrzyła się Marta (często mówi się o mrowieniu na karku, jeśli ktoś się na ciebie patrzy...). Weronika otworzyła szeroko oczy.

- Bou?! Co on tam robi? Egzorcyzmy?! Jemu coś grozi!? – Migiem dopadła drzwi i przyłożyła do nich ucho. – Rzeczywiście! Słyszę jego głos... – dodała rozmarzona, po czym opanowała się.

- Bou! Wszystko w porządku! Nie bój się! Wydostanę cię stąd jakoś kocha... Eee... drogi Bou! – Obróciła się zaczerwieniona w stronę Rina sprawdzając, czy usłyszał to, co jej się wymsknęło. Niestety usłyszał i właśnie podnosił z ziemi szczękę, która mu opadła. Za drzwiami Bou zrobił się równie czerwony jak Weronika. Słyszał dokładnie to, co mówiono w bibliotece, choć nie przerywał egzorcyzmów. Musi otworzyć te cholerne drzwi... Jeśli Rin powie Naru, że on kręci z Bochi, to Shibuya-san na pewno urządzi mu ciekawą pogawędkę na temat siedemnastoletnich Polek i przemilczmy ilu-letnich japońskich mnichów. Po drugiej stronie Rin odciągnął Weronikę od drzwi i kazał jej pilnować Yana na suficie. Bochi z obrzydzeniem spojrzała na ducha, który zjadał właśnie swoje ektoplazmatyczne smarki. Marta, ponaglona przez Rina, stanęła u jego boku gotowa do wykrzyknięcia zaklęcia. Rin wpatrywał się ze skupieniem w drzwi, zza których dobiegał monotonny, stłumiony głos Bou.

* * *

Czerwone oczy były tuż nad jej twarzą. Shika z trudem powstrzymywała odruchy wymiotne. Jeśli to coś dotknie jej twarzy, to dostanie zawału, zanim cokolwiek to coś jej zrobi. Przez myśl przesuwało się jej tylko jedno zdanie – w sumie dwa – Nie chce zginąć jako dziewica... Naru idioto, jesteś rąbnięty, ale chyba mam do ciebie...

Nagle coś z całej siły szarpnęło ją za rękę i w pół sekundy postawiło na nogi. Oszołomiona, widziała tylko jak czarny materiał marynarki oddziela ją od upiora. Czyjaś ręka ciągnęła ją, podtrzymując w biegu. Wciąż patrząc w tył na poruszający się szkielet dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że jest cała we krwi. I zrozumiała skąd pochodził ów dźwięk kapania... Z nosa upiora nieustannym ciurkiem kapała krew, uderzająca o posadzkę ciężkimi kroplami. Stwór nadal patrzył jej w oczy i powoli posuwał naprzód...

Odwróciła wzrok z myślą, że jeśli jeszcze przez chwilę będzie wpatrywała się w czerwone tęczówki, straci resztę zdrowia psychicznego. Dopiero teraz spostrzegła, że właścicielem ciągnącej ją ręki był Shibuya-san. Pędził w stronę drzwi z wyrazem determinacji na twarzy. Jeszcze kilka kroków dzieliło ich od drzwi... Bou kończył właśnie ostatni egzorcyzm na jaki starczyło mu energii. Jeśli ten nie pomoże...

- Naumanku sanmanda sansałata jamakaron szada! Kauf mann! – wykrzyknął z całą mocą.

Koniec korytarza zapełniło światło. Dało się słyszeć trzask suchego drewna i syk jakby wyparowującej wody. Drzwi puściły. Bou wyważył je kopniakiem i przepuścił przodem Shikę i Naru, którzy zdążyli do niego dobiec w ostatniej chwili. Wpadając za nimi, minął stojących na wprost drzwi Shukke i Rina. Z wnętrza korytarza zbliżał się dźwięk kapania. W ciemnościach, które zapadły po udanym zaklęciu Bou, znów pojawiła się para czerwonych oczu. Po chwili znalazła się już w pomieszczeniu, ukazując zgromadzonym swoją postać w całej krasie.

- Topp! Sou! Shi! Mo! Nai! Kan! Na! You! – krzyknęli równocześnie Shukke i Rin. Upiór cofnął się o krok i zachwiał. Rin zagwizdał przeciągle. Powietrze w bibliotece zamigotało, a coś jakby powiewy wiatru zaczęły kolejno uderzać w żeńskiego trupa, wpychając go na powrót do korytarza. Ostatnie uderzenie zamieniło go w coś jakby kłąb pary i zatrzasnęło przed nim drzwi. Wszystko ucichło Słychać można było tylko sapanie Shika i Naru, zmordowanych szaleńczym biegiem. Weronika ocknęła się pierwsza i biegiem dopadła Bou, rzucając mu się na szyje.

- Bou! Nic ci nie jest! Tak się martwiłam... To znaczy nie żebym się tak mocno przejęła... Wiesz, nic do ciebie nie mam... Ale... – zaczęła kręcić. – Ale... Tak się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest! – zakończyła banalnie, wtulając się w jego tors. Marta patrzyła z podziwem na Rina.

- Rin-chan, co to było? Wtedy, kiedy zagwizdałeś? – zapytała, uśmiechając się do niego rozbrajająco.

- To wyglądało jak pomieszanie tygrysa z krokodylem. Było tego pięć, a jedno przegryzło na pół tego gościa spod sufitu – Weronika odezwała się zduszonym głosem, ponieważ Bou wzruszony jej troską, zawzięcie oddawał jej uścisk.

- To były moje Shiki – odparł dumnie Rin, który patrząc na Bou doszedł do ciekawych wniosków i przyciągnął do siebie Monkę, naśladując Bochi i kolegę po fachu.

- Shiki? – wydusiła z siebie gnieciona Shukke-chan.

- To duchy, które zostały wyegzorcyzmowane, ale nie chciały opuścić ziemi. Powstają z Ekiki – przeklętych dusz, dlatego mają takie dziwne kształty. Ponieważ nie chcą iść do wieczności, zostają najemnymi duchami osoby, która dokonywała na nich egzorcyzmów – wyjaśnił uprzejmie Rin, ostatecznie rozluźniając uścisk wokół Komu-chan. Kilka metrów od nich Shika-chan stała przed Naru, wiercąc piętą dziurę w podłodze i bawiąc się nerwowo palcami.

- Kazu-chan... Gdyby nie ty... Dzięki za uratowanie mi życia... – wystękała, czerwona niczym burak. Naru zauważył bezsensownie, że kolor jej twarzy komponuje się idealnie z czerwonymi chmurkami na jej czarnej piżamce, ale postanowił to przemilczeć.

- Nie ma za co. Nie opłacało mi się cię tam zostawić.. Musiałbym wypłacić ci dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy dolarów odszkodowania. To znaczy twojej rodzinie. Potem dostarczyć twoje ciało do Polski – powiedział chłodno i obojętnie, doprowadzając Shika do szału. Rin uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jeszcze nie widział, by Naru aż tak bardzo interesował się jakąkolwiek dziewczyną... Będzie miał mu czym dogryzać...

- Ok, jeśli już skończyliście się obmacywać, to możecie zacząć pakować sprzęt – oświadczył Shibuya-san, nie zwracając uwagi na pioruny ciskane w siebie przez Asię.

- Pakować? – Monka zamrugała oczami zdziwiona.

- A co ze sprawą? – zawtórowała jej Bochi.

- Jaką sprawą? – Naru zmroził je wzrokiem. – Sprawa jest już zakończona. Zaczyna świtać. Nie mamy tu już nic do roboty.

- A ten upiór? A pani Matsuzaki? – Asia również nie rozumiała dlaczego zagadka jest już rozwiązana.

Shibuya pominął te pytania milczeniem i powoli wyprostowany, ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Łaaa... Dziewczyny... I Rin... Wygląda na to, że znowu mamy robotę! – Bou-san przeciągnął się nadwyrężając szwy piżamki w czachy.

* * *

- Do którego samochodu wpakować elektroplazmatyczny nawilżacz powietrza? – zapytała Shika zza wielkiego czarnego pudła. Stała na schodach prowadzących do posiadłości rodziny Matsuzaki, błagalnie patrząc w stronę Bou. Zrozumiał aluzję i podbiegł do niej, odbierając pudło i pakując je do czarnego vana, którym przyjechali Rin i Naru.

- Uff... To już chyba ostatnie! – wykrzyknął z westchnieniem ulgi, wycierając czoło w luźną, sino-różową koszulkę z napisem „Necrophil".

- Indeed – odparł Naru, opierający się o furgonetkę. Bochi, Monka i Rin wypadli właśnie z wnętrza domu, niosąc swoje prywatne bagaże i pakując je do samochodu Bou. Na schodki wyszła pani Matsuzaki. Oparta na lasce, patrzyła w ich kierunku z rozrzewnieniem.

- Dziękuję wam moje dzieci! Dzięki wam będę mogła spać spokojnie! – zaskrzeczała w ich stronę.

- Rin – Naru zwrócił się w stronę asystenta. – Możesz coś jeszcze dla mnie zrobić? Proszę użyj zaklęcia na pani Matsuzaki...

Rin zamrugał oczami zdziwiony, ale ruszył wykonać polecenie.

- Sak! You! No! Su! Ke! You! Ji! Ro! – wykrzyknął.

Dziewczyny krzyknęły ze zdumienia. Pani Matsuzaki zachwiała się na nogach i runęła w przód na schody. W momencie, gdy miała zderzyć się z ziemią, rozbiła się na tysiące małych kuleczek, z których każda tocząc się robiła się coraz mniejsza, aż w końcu całkowicie zniknęła. Między obecnymi zapanowała cisza. Przerwała ją dopiero Shika.

- Skąd wiedziałeś? – zapytała chowając do oczodołów gałki oczne, które przed chwilą wyskoczyły jej z orbit.

- Widzę, że trzeba wam będzie wszystko tłumaczyć... – westchnął Naru z beznadzieją i irytacją w głosie. Wszyscy skupili się przy nim jak na kółku różańcowym.

- Otóż – Naru kochał tak zaczynać dłuższą wypowiedź. Dawała mu to poczucie wyższości. – Zrozumiałem, że pani Matsuzaki nie żyje, kiedy w starych dokumentach znalazłem dwie daty śmierci pani Matsuzaki. Otóż pierwsza i druga żona Yana miały bardzo podobnie na imię. Pierwsza zmarła w tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątym ósmym roku, a druga w tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątym dziewiątym. Przez niedopatrzenie, w archiwach pomylono obie kobiety i zostały zapisane jako jedna, zmarła w tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątym dziewiątym roku. Wynikało z tego, że pierwsza żona nadal żyje... Wracając do wątku, przeglądając kolejne dokumenty natrafiłem na ciekawy wycinek prasowy. W pobliskiej gazecie napisano o anonimowej kobiecie, która opętana przez ducha nawiedzającego jej dom. Otóż kobieta owa zginęła podczas odprawiania egzorcyzmów przez jakiegoś samozwańczego egzorcystę. Podobno wykrwawiła się na śmierć mając krwotok z nosa...

- Rozważając dalej ten problem, doszedłem do wniosku, że egzorcyzmy te musiał zlecić jej mąż, a odbywały się zapewne w starym laboratorium w piwnicy. Po śmierci, pani Matsuzaki zemściła się na mężu, zamykając go w korytarzu, a jego nową żonę w bibliotece. Jej dusza musiała potem postanowić, że będzie zabijać wszystkich egzorcystów.

- Można to było wydedukować z innych wycinków gazet, mówiących o śmierci młodych księży i mnichów w rejonie tego domu. Duch pani Matsuzaki, wykorzystując fakt, że w aktach widnieje jako żywa, zwodził młodych egzorcystów i zabijał ich. A ten upiór w korytarzu... To były zapewne doczesne szczątki pani Matsuzaki, które dokonywały mordów. Ale teraz... Po zastosowanych przez nas egzorcyzmach, dusza kobiety nie ma już najmniejszych szans na powrót na ziemię. Sprawa zamknięta. Możemy wracać do Nagoyi. – zakończył, odwracając się i wsiadając do furgonetki.

- Tak! I znowu Naru-chan uratował świat! – szepnął Bou, kiedy Naru zatrzasnął drzwi. – No dobra, a teraz ciągniemy losy, kto będzie skazany na podróż w towarzystwie Naru...

* * *

- Rin! Gdzie on jest? Nic mu się nie stało? – Marta rozejrzała się przerażona po parkingu.

- Komu-chan, spokojnie, przecież nie ma go dopiero od trzydziestu sekund. Poszedł porozmawiać z matką naturą... – Bou, który zdążył wbić się w różowy fartuszek z czerwonym serduszkiem na piersiach, wykładał na drewniany campingowy stolik przygotowany wcześniej prowiant. Znajdowali się na skraju lasu, zaledwie kilka kilometrów od Nagoyi. To Weronika nie wytrzymała naporu pęcherza i zmusiła wszystkich do zrobienia postoju. Monka rozglądała się panicznie za Rinem, który zaledwie przed chwilą zniknął za krzaczkami. Bochi, z wyrazem niezmiernej ulgi na twarzy, wracała właśnie z zarośli po drugiej stronie parkingu. Bou z uwielbieniem na twarzy podał jej kanapkę z dżemem i cebulką. Naru gdzieś zniknął. Asia, styranizowana jazdą jednym samochodem z Naru (żadne nie odezwało się nawet słowem przez całe trzy godziny jazdy), oklapła beznadziejnie na brudną, drewnianą ławkę tuż obok krzątającego się Bou. Kiedy ten ostatni był zajęty wycieraniem pyszczka Bochi, która upaćkała się dżemem, Asia dyskretnie wytarła w jego fartuszek ptasią kupkę, w którą nieopatrznie wsadziła rękę siadając.

Dzień był upalny. Jadąc samochodem z Naru miała przynajmniej szczęście odczuć cudowne działanie klimatyzacji. W samochodzie Bou klimatyzacja wysiadła (z pewnością w wyniku gorącej atmosfery), ale pomimo straszliwej duchoty i gorąca nikt nawet nie myślał o dobrowolnym podróżowaniu z Naru. Już lepiej było się usmażyć... Shikaku przymknęła znużone oczy. Może po drodze uda jej się zasnąć? Będą jechali jeszcze jakąś godzinę... Godzina z Naru... Jest na co popatrzeć. Tylko nie można się nawet odezwać, bo zaraz zrobi z ciebie idiotkę... Słońce przyjemnie świeciło jej w twarz, a szmer lasku działał kojąco na jej stargane nerwy. Powoli, stopniowo zaczął ją ogarniać sen...

Była w biurze Naru, w budynku Shibuya Research. Stała oparta o pergaminowe, zasuwane drzwi i patrzyła w głąb pomieszczenia, gdzie za wielkim mahoniowym biurkiem siedział Kazu-chan. Stukał coś uparcie na swoim laptopie, lecz po chwili podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Pomimo, że nic nie mówił, jego twarz przybrała taki wyraz, jakby chciał jej pokazać, że na nią czekał.

Jednym susem wskoczył na biurko szeleszcząc czarnymi połami marynarki. Nie wiadomo skąd rozległa się muzyka z Titanica. Naru nie uśmiechał się, lecz jego oczy iskrzyły. Powoli, z wyczuciem rytmu, zaczął odpinać marynarkę, która za chwilkę wylądowała z szelestem pod nogami Asi. Na szarej koszuli w srebrne muchomory powoli zmniejszała ilość guzików, na które była zapięta. Naru seksownym ruchem ściągnął ją z siebie, pokazując światu swoją nader ciekawie wyglądającą klatę. Koszula z szelestem wylądowała na głowie Asi. Ta natychmiast ściągnęła ją, nie chcąc tracić nic z niespodziewanego pokazu. Kazu-chan wziął się za rozpinanie paska od spodni. Asia w napięciu i z opadniętą szczęką, czekała na rozwój sytuacji. Pasek puścił, spodnie już opadały, kiedy... Spadła z ławki, na której zasnęła.

- SPOILER! SPOILER! Powiedzcie, że to był spoiler! To mi się nie mogło śnić! Powiedzcie, że to był spoiler! – wołała gdzieś spod stołu, wpatrując się w przestrzeń rozmarzonymi oczami. Bou schylił się do niej z wyciągniętą ręką, w której trzymał kanapkę.

- Życzysz sobie ze smalcem i wiórkami kokosowymi, czy rybą w galaretce śmietankowo-waniliowej? – zapytał rzeczowo. – Co to był za spoiler? Patrzyłaś się przed siebie jakbyś widziała rozbierającego się Naru.

- Eee... – Asia wygramoliła się zmieszana spod stołu, oczywiście znów wkładając rękę w ptasie gówno. – Eee... to raczej nie był spoiler... A takie tam...

- Wypuściłem moje Shiki. – Rin, powracający zza krzaczków, uwolnił ją od dalszych tłumaczeń – Stwierdziłem, że nie będą nam na razie potrzebne, więc Bochi nie będzie musiała martwić się o to, że zalecają się do niej w samochodzie...

- Nie zalecają, tylko zajmują mi przestrzeń myślową! – wykrzyknęła Bochi, opluwając Rina kawałkiem kabanosa z kraba.

Marta, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Rin otrzepuje właśnie koszulę z zawartości jamy ustnej Weroniki, rzuciła się na niego, co było możliwe dzięki jej wysportowaniu.

- Rin! Myślałam, że już nigdy nie wrócisz! Co robiłeś? – zapytała, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

- Eee... Shukke-chan... Wypuszczałem Shiki i takie tam – bąknął Rin, niezbyt chętny do dokładnego opisu tego co robił za krzaczkami.

- Dammit! La Courvea! – zza zarośli, z których wrócił Rin, dało się słyszeć przekleństwa. Po chwili wyszedł stamtąd Naru, wściekły jak chmura gradowa. Nie wiadomo skąd powiał chłodny wiatr, a drzewa zaszumiały złowieszczo.

- Co... Co ci się stało? – zapytał głośno Bou, przerażony tak samo jak reszta.

- Jakiś idiota... – zaczął Naru i spojrzał ze wstrętem na swoje buty, do których przyklejona była brązowawa maź. Wszyscy wybuchneli takim śmiechem, że Monkę trzeba było reanimować, bo zachłysnęła się jedzonym ślimakiem.

* * *

c.d.n.


	3. Chapter 3

_Rozdział III_

**Kilka dni z życia asystentek**

- Nareszcie w domu! – wykrzyknęła Marta, padając na kolana i całując podłogę windy. Okazała się trochę zapiaszczona.

- Komu-chan, kochanie, byłaś tu zaledwie przez jakieś trzydzieści godzin i już nazywasz to miejsce domem? Wiesz, tam gdzieś na mapie jest jeszcze taki kraj jak Polska... – Asia była w takim nastroju, że gdy przelatywała koło niej mucha, natychmiast została porażona błyskawicą.

- Spokojnie Shika-chan – zaczęła Marta, wydłubując z zębów kawałek jakiejś podeszwy. – To nie nasza wina, że musiałaś jechać z Naru... Tak, to straszne, co mu się przydarzyło. Wybacz, że się tak wyrażę, ale wdepnął w niezłe...

- Shut up my poor Monka, or Ill make a boy from you and then I wil play in "Lets make Easter Eggs" Zrozumiano?

- Tak – Marta wolała nie zadzierać z nią w tym momencie. Żaden zaklęcia ochronne by nie zadziałał.

- Dziewczynki? – Bochi, która przez cały ten czas wpatrywała się rozmarzona przez przeszklone ściany windy i oglądała miasto, zwróciła się do nich z dziwną nutką w głosie. – Pamiętacie, co mówił Bou jak nas oprowadzał? Jest taka piękna pogoda... Wróciłyśmy po wykonanej należycie robocie... Nie sądzicie, że należy nam się jakiś miły wypoczynek?

- Bochi? Chcesz, żebym zrobiła ci masaż stóp? – zapytałą Asia z nadzieją w głosie. Werka popatrzyła na nią z odrazą.

– Nie, myślałam raczej o wypadzie na basen na dachu, jeśli ten pomysł zaakceptuje chlupocząca w twojej głowie formalina...

- Basen, mówisz? – Twarz Marty przybrała diaboliczny wyraz. – Ku ku ku ku... Ciekawe czy chłopcy wpadną na ten sam pomysł, czy trzeba im będzie pomóc...

- Już wiem! – wykrzyknęła Asia tak głośno, że winda stanęła ze strachu. – Mam pomysł. Dziewczyny za pół godziny widzę was w strojach na basenie. A Bochi bierze ze sobą komórkę.

- Dlaczego akurat ja? – zapytała zdziwiona Werka.

- Bo lubię wydawać twoją kasę, a poza tym masz melodię z „Death Note" ustawioną jako dzwonek.

- Oki... Jeśli to tak... – Zdezorientowana Weronika odwróciła się w stronę wyjścia z windy, bo ta zatrzymała się już na ich piętrze. Rąbnęła głową w szklane drzwi, które nie zdążyły się jeszcze otworzyć.

Nim upłynęło pół godziny, stały już na jednej z wysepek basenu.

- Istny raj dla parek – powiedziała Bochi, rozglądając się radośnie dookoła. Basen zajmował cały dach, przy czym składał się z licznych zatoczek, cieśnin, i fiordów, przez które przerzucone były mosteczki i kładki. Po środku, na jednej z większych wysepek, znajdował się zanurzony do połowy w wodzie bar. Liczne siedziska ukryte były za zasłonami z zieleni i spływającej wodospadami wody. Jednym słowem był to istny labirynt, w którym z rozkoszą chciało się zgubić, szczególnie mając u boku osobnika płci przeciwnej.

Bochi podeszła na skraj basenu, przeglądając się w chlorowanej toni i poprawiając ramiączka czarnego stroju, na którym oprócz szarozielonych nagrobków widniały krwistoczerwone napisy RIP (Monka poinformowała ją przed chwilą, że jest to skrót od „Rin is perfect", aczkolwiek Asia była pewna, że miało to znaczyć „Ripe I prefer"). Monka wbiła się w równie ciekawy strój. Dwuczęściowy, dolną jego część - czerwoną w zielone gąsienice - zdobił napis „Be my worm", a górna składała się z dwóch czerwonych jabłuszek połączonych ze sobą zielonymi listeczkami. Właścicielka stroju nie mogła oderwać wzroku od bikini Asi, które było po prostu typowe dla Shikaku – całe pokryte parkami, ukazującymi różne pozycje...

- Hej dziewczyny, to jak ściągamy tu facetów? – zapytała Bochi, patrząc z nadzieją na bikini Asi.

- Zostawcie to mnie. Bochi, dawaj komórkę – Shika rzuciła się na podanego jej cegłowatego Samsunga.

- Co tam stukasz? Co wysyłasz? Do kogo? – Komu-chan zżerała ciekawość jak robale na jej stroju jabłuszka..

- Wysyłam do chłopców sms-a o treści: „Ratunku! Na basenie na dachu jest duch jakiejś topielicy i pływa przy barze! Chodźcie tu!" Co wy na to?

- He, he pomysłowe. A tak z ciekawości, Bochi, skąd masz numery chłopców? – zapytała Marta podejrzliwie.

- Eee... – Werka zaczerwieniła się. – No bo... Pamiętasz te teczki w archiwum? Tam były też informacje o chłopcach... I spisałam sobie... Tak na wszelki wypadek...

Bou z impetem wypadł z windy, już składając dłonie do egzorcyzmów i rozglądając się po wodzie.

- Nie widzę jej! – krzyknął. – Bochi! Ty ją widzisz? Gdzie ona... – Stanął jak wryty, widząc dziewczyny w skąpych strojach, które patrzyły na niego nieprzyzwoitym wzrokiem.

- O, wy podstępne cholery... – zaczął, uśmiechając się do nich zaczepnie. – Dobry sposób na zwabienie mnie tutaj...

Zaczął się rozbierać i już po chwili świecił dokoła hawajskimi kąpielówkami z wielkim napisem „working" na tyłku.

Rin wpadł jako drugi. Już wkładał palce do ust, by zagwizdać na swoje Shiki, ale zamiast normalnego dźwięku wyszło mu zachwycone „fiu fiu", gdy tylko spostrzegł asystentki w strojach.

- Rozbieraj się chłopie. – Bou klepnął go po tyłku. – Też dałeś się złapać .

Rin popatrzył na niego trochę zagubiony, po czym posłusznie rozebrał się, zostając w luźnych, hawajskich kąpielówkach w tańczące tango jenoty i łyse orły.

Asia zastanawiała się, jakim cudem chłopcy mieli już odpowiednie ciuchy na sobie. Odpowiedzi były dwie – albo lubią tak chodzić na co dzień, albo chcieli sobie sami zrobić balangę w wodzie. Trzech chłopaków samych na basenie... O matko, trzeba tu robić za przyzwoitki...

- Humph? – Drzwi windy ponownie się rozsunęły i wyszedł zza nich Naru, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. – Co to ma być? – zapytał poważnie, widząc swoich pracowników półnagich i w dodatku pożerających się wzrokiem.

- Shibuya-san, rozbieraj się. Tam pod wodą jest topielica i musisz jej poszukać – wyszczebiotał słodkim głosikiem Bou. Żaden mięsień na twarzy Naru nawet ni drgnął. Rin i Bou stanęli po obu jego stronach i patrzyli nań dziwnym wzrokiem.

- Naru... To znaczy Shibuya-san, musisz wypełnić swoje obowiązki – powiedział Bou z błyskiem w oku, biorąc swojego szefa pod rękę. Z drugiej strony Rin zrobił to samo.

Nagle, bezceremonialnie unieśli niższego od nich Naru w górę i wraz z ciuchami wrzucili go do wody. Wśród ogólnej salwy śmiechu wszyscy skoczyli do basenu . Teoretycznie po to, by ratować Kazuyę.

- Sugoi? – pomyślała cierpko Asia, rozglądając się po błękitno-zielonkawej przestrzeni basenu. Słońce świeciło cudownie, przysmażając jej skórę na brązowawy kolor. Z Monki już pewnie robi się zasmażka - pomyślała. Już od kilku chwil siedziała sama przy barze, gdzie zresztą sama musiała się obsłużyć, i sączyła powoli mleko kokosowe z etanolem i surowym jajkiem. Wszystkie fiordy i zaułki basenu przed jej oczami były puste. Przed chwilą Rin zabrał gdzieś Monkę. Odpłynęli i aż strach pomyśleć, co mogą teraz robić, siedząc za jakąś zasłoną z zieleni. Bochi nie była lepsza – uwiesiła się na Bou i kazala mu płynąć, co ten uczynił nawet z zadowoleniem. Zniknęli jej z oczu już dawno, tylko co jakiś czas dało się słyszeć nader poruszony głos Weroniki. Shika została sama, nie licząc pitego przez nią świństwa i Naru. Ten siedział na krawędzi basenu w sporej odległości od niej i suszył ściągnięte z siebie mokre ubranie za pomocą suszarki do włosów Marty. Asia z zaciekawieniem zauważyła, że całkiem przystojnie wyglądał w różowych kąpielówkach z narcyzem w stosownym miejscu... Zresztą w czym Kazu-chan nie wygląda przystojnie? Shibuya-san chyba wyczuł, że wlepia w niego spojrzenie, ponieważ podniósł wzrok i popatrzył na nią jak zwykle beznamiętnie. Shika mimo woli zadrżała. Przecież nienawidziła Naru za jego wyniosłość i obojętność wobec niej, ale on był przecież taki... Sexy!! Może teraz... Może zrozumiał... Przecież byli sami... Może ... Naru, wciąż patrzył jej w oczy. Zdążył już wyschnąć i odzwyczaić się od wody, więc powoli wchodził doń po schodkach. Asi coraz mocniej waliło serce. Może w końcu...

Niespodziewanie rozległ się przeraźliwy warkot silnika. Nie wiadomo z której strony nadleciał helikopter i zawisł w powietrzu tuż nad tą częścią basenu, gdzie stali Shibuya i Shikaku-chan. Była to sporej wielkości wojskowa maszyna w czarno-szare moro z ledwo widocznym znaczkiem Papa Roma Christian CO. na boku. Zasuwane drzwi maszyny otworzyły się nagle – znajdowała się jakieś siedem metrów nad nimi. Woda falowała i rozbryzgiwała się dookoła.

- To papa aeromobile! – z oddali dało się słyszeć głos Bou.

Z wnętrza helikoptera wyskoczyły dwie osoby. Przez krótką chwilę, kiedy były w powietrzu, Shika zdołała zauważyć, że jedna swym wyglądem przypomina Batmana, gdyż cała była w czerni, a druga miała na sobie jakby męski mundurek szkolny. To chyba jakieś zwidy...

Wielka maszyna odleciała, pozostawiając po sobie rozbryzgane wszędzie krople wody i dwóch nieznajomych wynurzających się właśnie ponad powierzchnie wody. Shibuya-san, doszczętnie zmoczony podczas ich „lądowania", stał wściekły jak gotowa się rozpadać chmura gradowa.

- Naaaaru-chan! – wykrzyknęła pierwsza postać, która okazała się być młodym mężczyzną, lat około osiemnastu, rzeczywiście w mundurku szkolnym. Miał ciemne włosy, okulary i ciekawe, ostre, przenikliwe oczy, świadczące o nadużywaniu ironii. Pomimo tego, że był cały mokry i ociekał wodą, a ubranie przyklejało mu się do skóry, Shika zauważyła, że był niezwykle podobny do Naru. Także całkiem przystojny.

- Yasuhara-san – powiedział Naru chłodno, nie siląc się nawet na przedstawienie ciekawego gościa Asi.

Tymczasem po kilku problemach z pływającym wszędzie czarnym materiałem, na powierzchnię wynurzyła się druga postać. Shika z przerażeniem zauważyła, że ów czarnym materiałem to sutanna! Jej właściciel był dość niskim blondynkiem o dziecięcych rysach i pięknych niebieskich oczach. Taki ideał chłopaka każdej młodszej siostry z jedną wadą - ksiądz.

- Witaj, Shibuya-san – powiedział ksiądz dość nieśmiało.

– John Brown-san – Naru nie wyczuwał potrzeby, by dłużej przemawiać. Nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się nagle Bou wraz z Bochi-chan.

- Yasu-chan! John-chan! Jak miło was znowu widzieć! – krzyknął mnich, podskakując w wodzie i przytrzymując kąpielówki, które mu z tego powodu opadały, co przyciągało wzrok Werki.

- Takigawa-san, miło cię znowu widzieć... Kim jest twoja ... Eee... koleżanka? – zapytał słodko Yasuhara.

- Bochi – Yasuhara i John, chłopcy – Bochi, moja... Eee... Asystentka Shibuya-sana. – Bou zaczerwienił się jak truskaweczka, po czym zwrócił się do Werki. Asi jakoś nikt nie zauważał.

- Yasuhara-san uczęszcza na tutejszą uczelnię. Studiuje parapsychotomię psychologiczno- parapsychopsychiczną, w skrócie P.P.P.P.P.P. – wyjaśnił. – On również pomaga panu Shibuyi w jego projektach. Jest najlepszym uczniem profesora Jiraiyi... Natomiast ten osobnik – dodał, wskazując na blondyna, wychodzącego na brzeg i wykręcającego sutannę. – jest katolickim księdzem z Australii. Jest najlepszym egzorcystą jakiego znam! Prócz mnie, oczywiście.

- Egzorcystą? – Bochi zdziwiła się i zmarszczyła brwi. – Czy taka funkcja nie wymaga jakiegoś określonego wieku...

- Mam dziewiętnaście lat – wyjaśnił John Brown, który wyglądał na zaledwie czternaście i pół. Bochi opadła szczęka. On miał być starszy od Kazuyi? Po chwili odnalazła żuchwę, spokojnie dryfującą na powierzchni chlorowanej wody i umieściła ją na swoim miejscu. Gdzieś w oddali rozległ się dziwny dźwięk, a potem damski krzyk.

- Co to było? – zapytał Yasuhara, unosząc brew.

- To chyba Rin-san i Shukke... – wyjaśnił Bou, patrząc z lekkim przerażeniem w stronę, z której dobiegały te podejrzane dźwięki. Z ojcowską czułością przytulił do siebie Bochi. Ta również patrzyła w tamtym kierunku z zaniepokojeniem. Po chwili zza zakrętu wyłonił się Rin. Ciągnął za sobą, chowająca się za nim Martę.

- Co to było? Nic wam nie jest? – zapytała Werka z troską w głosie.

- Nam? Oczywiście, że nic nam nie jest. Co miało być? – odparł poważnie Rin. Asi nie podobał się ten ton. Stojąc spokojnie na uboczu przypomniała sobie spoiler, jaki miałą dziś rano. Widziała Rina, który chciał uderzyć Monkę! Może on jest agresywnym brutalem? Pije i wyżywa się na rodzinie? Co?

- Rin-kun! – zawołał Yasuhara, radośnie podpływając do mężczyzny i całując go w policzek z niemałym wysiłkiem jakim było wdrapanie się na tę wysokość. Rin zaczerwienił się na twarzy.

- Panowie– zaczął Shibuya poważnie. – Może z łaski swojej przejdziecie do mojego gabinetu i wyjaśnicie mi, co was tu sprowadza. Rin ubierz się proszę i dołącz do nas. Bou, ciebie proszę... Hmm... Przenieś sprzęt. Tak. Przenieś sprzęt. Potem możesz się ubrać – zezwolił łaskawie. Bou odruchowo chciał złożyć ręce do egzorcyzmów. Męska część obecnych wygramoliła się z wody i powoli, kapiąc naokoło wodą, znikła w windzie. Po chwili zostały po nich tylko ręczniki.

Dziewczyny popatrzyły po sobie.

- No to koniec zabawy – westchnęła Bochi. - Monka, co to był za dźwięk? I krzyk? – zapytała podejrzliwie. Monka bez słowa odwróciła się do nich tyłem, wskazując ręką pośladek, na którym widniał sporej wielkości, siny odcisk ręki.

* * *

Był późny wieczór. Bou, ubrany w nową piżamkę w odkurzacze i zmiotki, powolnym krokiem - szurając nogami, zmierzał w stronę gabinetu Naru. Ten wezwał go w nader delikatnej sprawie... Z zazdrością spojrzał na Rina, który nosił właśnie do pobliskiej centrali elektronicznej jakieś pudła. Mężczyzna był przygnębiony i jakby trochę przygarbiony, a to świadczyło o tym, że rozmowę z Shibuyą miał już za sobą. Bou skręcił w korytarzyk prowadzący do gabinetu, pokrzepiony pocieszającym spojrzeniem przesłanym mu przez Rina Stając przed rozsuwanymi, pergaminowymi drzwiami, przełknął ślinę i powtarzając w myślach egzorcyzmy, zapukał.

- Wejść – rozległ się głos z wewnątrz. Gdy rozsuwał drzwi, powiało chłodem, a żarówka mignęła złowiesczo jak błyskawica. Naru siedział za biurkiem niczym przewodniczący Świętej Inkwizycji, przy czym miał na sobie piżamkę, której górę ozdabiały małe, czarne marynarki, a dół podobne spodnie w kancik. Shibuya-san łaskawie wskazał Bou miejsce przed sobą. Ten zajął je w milczeniu i patrzył na Naru z trwogą na twarzy.

- Otóż, Takigawa-san – zaczął Kazuya. – W Polsce mają takie coś jak wychowanie seksualne. Zauważyłem, że jesteś zainteresowany osobą Bochi-chan. Pozwolisz, że opowiem teraz trochę o pszczółkach i motylkach...

- Naru-chan, chodzi o to, żebym nie zrobił dzieciaka Bochi? – zapytał niewinnie Bou. – Nie powinieneś o mnie nawet tak myśleć! – oburzył się. – Jestem przecież dojrzałym mężczyzną!

- Uhm... – twarz Naru drgnęła jakby w uśmiechu.

* * *

Rin obmyślał plan. Co tu zrobić, by bliżej poznać Monkę w siedzibie Shibuya Research Project? Naru psuł wszystkie jego plany, co do miłych chwil, które chciał spędzić z Komu-chan. Zresztą atmosfera w pracy była nieznośna... Bou już wiele razy skarżył mu się, że brak tu rodzinnej czułości. Rin postanowił to zmienić. Jako opiekun Naru (takie stanowisko, w tajemnicy przed synem, dali mu państwo Shibuya) musiał dbać nie tylko o jego bezpieczeństwo, ale i o spokój psychiczny. A Naru ostatnio zachowywał się dość dziwnie... Zauważył to chociażby po tym, że w swoich notatkach oprócz tego, że wszystkie zaimki pierwszej osoby liczby pojedynczej pisał z wielkiej litery, zaczął również pisać w ten sposób zaimki dotyczące Shikaku. Ponadto coraz więcej czasu spędzał przed lustrem. Nie mówiąc już o tym jak bardzo wściekał się, kiedy coś szło mu nie tak, a Shika to widziała. Całą swoją złość wyładowywał na niej, przez co dziewczyna z pewnością odczuła już jego sposób okazywania „miłości" na własnej skórze. Rin musiał to zmienić. Wpadł na cudowny pomysł. To on był królem elektroniki w tym budynku. W dodatku do niego należało zwierzchnictwo nad centralą elektroniczną. Jutro miało być święto, więc cały budynek byłby pusty (nie licząc ich szóstki, Yasuhary i Johna). Wystarczyłoby wysłać gdzieś tych dwóch ostatnich, zwabić do centrali resztę i wyłączyć prąd. Proste. Byliby „skazani" na siebie przez całą noc... W ramach realizacji planu zanosił właśnie do centrali cztery śpiwory, by mogli w spokoju „przetrwać" noc. Jeden dla niego i Monki, jeden dla Bou i Bochi, jeden dla Kazu i Shika i jeden zapasowy, gdyby któraś z dziewczyn naprawdę się krępowała. Rin zagwizdał wesoło. Jutrzejszy dzień zapowiadał się ciekawie...

* * *

SMS od Rina do Yasuhary:

Heyo Yasu-kun, co robisz jutro? Słyszałem, że w centrum jest wyprzedaż taniej odzieży damskiej. Może chcesz zobaczyć to razem z Johnem?

SMS Yasuhary do Johna, który był w łazience:

Johnny-chan, jutro niezłe, tanie ciuszki w centrum. Idziesz ze mną?

SMS Johna do Yasuhary:

Sugoi.

SMS Yasuhary do Rina

Dzięki za info. John się zgodził. Jutro zmykamy. Wrócimy raczej późnym wieczorem w nocy.

Telefon Rina do elektrowni w Nagoyi:

- Cześć Suzu-chan. Tak, to ja Rin. Słuchaj, robię jutro przegląd sprzętu. Możesz wyłączyć prąd w naszym budynku od osiemnastej do szóstej rano? To jest dwanaście godzin. Tak, wszystko mam na piśmie. Tak, oczywiście, bez konsekwencji. No, dzięki. Pozdrów mamę.

SMS Rina do Marty

Dobranoc Monczusiu.

SMS Naru do Rina

Rin, przestań się bawić komórką, bo mi monitor trzeszczy.

SMS Bochi do Rina

Tu Marta. Nie mam kasy na komie. Dobranoc Rin-chan.

SMS ERA TAK TAK do Shika

Samotna? Opuszczona? Wyślij SMS o treści TAK lub NIE pod nr 7442. Do wygrania przyjaciele – psy, koty, konie, jenoty, rybki, orły, kury, sowy.

SMS Shika do ERA TAK TAK

TAK

SMS ERA TAK TAK do Shika

Jeśli chcesz wysyłać SMS-y, aktywuj roaming.

SMS Bochi do Shika

Nie przeklinaj za głośno. Dobranoc.

* * *

Bou beznadziejnie zniechęcony życiem wpatrywał się w wielkie okno głównego saloniku. Była piękna pogoda, w sam raz na wypad na basen. A tymczasem co? Musiał siedzieć w biurze i podlewać hodowlę narcyzów Naru-chana. W dodatku Rin zniknął z samego rana, co najwyżej przemykając co jakiś czas pod ścianą i rozglądając się w podejrzany sposób. W pewnym momencie Bou wydawało się nawet, że widzi jego tyłek, schowany za jednym z biurek. Mnich musiał być chyba zmęczony... Za pergaminowymi drzwiami Shibuya-san wytrwale stukał w klawisze laptopa. Z odgłosów tych wywnioskował, że ten pisze wypracowanie o Sobie... Bou nie mógł nawet pogadać z Yasuharą i Johnem, którzy jakś czas temu wybiegli z budynku, krzycząc coś o tysiącu jenach za kilogram. Jedyną deską ratunku byłyby dziewczyny, gdyby nie to, że Naru w ramach dalszej edukacji szkolnej, wysłał je do Muzeum Fizyki Jądrowej im. Funda Humphreysa gdzie miała odbywać się właśnie wystawa protektorów jądrowych jakiegoś Francuza czy tam Rosjanina... Asystentki miały wrócić około godziny szesnastej trzydzieści. Teraz dochodziła siedemnasta trzydzieści, a ich jeszcze nie było...

Nagle do pokoju, konspiracyjnym krokiem wszedł Rin (konspiracyjny krok – rączki przed sobą jak mumia, wzrok nieobecny, nogi unoszone wysoko do góry, przy równoczesnym odchyleniu tułowia do tyłu, krok wolny, autonomiczny, niezależny, spełniony, liberalny i wdzięczny).

- Laski...Eee... To znaczy współkoleżanki już są? – zapytał niewinnie, obserwując pielącego kwiaty Bou.

- Niestety jeszcze nie. Może zatrzymały się gdzieś po drodze w jakiejś bibliotece, poszły do opery, teatru... Mam nadzieje, że kwiatu... To znaczy Bochi-chan nic się nie stało... Cztery godziny sam na sam z Shukke i Shika...

Rin nieco posmutniał . Jeśli dziewczyny nie wrócą do osiemnastej, to jego plan legnie w gruzach!

- CHŁOPCY! TAM BYŁA WYPRZEDARZ USZCZELEK I ARMATURY ŁAZIENKOWEJ! – od strony drzwi dobiegał głos Shika. Stała tam, trzymając w rękach stos kranów i deskę klozetową.

- Shika-chan... Wróciłyście ju... – zaczął Rin wesoło.

- RIN! Mam dla ciebie prezent! – Do biura wpadła Shukke, przewracając przy okazji Asię, której metalowe krany spadły na stopy, a deska wylądowała na szyi. – Rinuś! Kupiłam ci podeścik do umywalki! Ma dwadzieścia cztery centymetry wysokości! Fajny, co nie? – Marta skakała wokół mierzącego około sto dziewięćdziesiąt cztery centymetry Rina i machała mu przed twarzą dziecięcym podeścikiem. Do pomieszczenia wsunęła się dyskretnie Bochi. Bou aż zamachał uszami na jej widok.

- Bochi-chan! Jedyna normalna! – mnich z ulgą zauważył, że dziewczyna nie ma żadnych podejrzanych przedmiotów w rękach. – Nic nie kupiłaś? Jakaś ty mądra!

- Eee... – Bochi przyjęła niewinną pozycję. – Tak właściwie to moich zakupów nie dało się tu dostarczyć taksówką i jutro przywiezie je kurier...

Rin spojrzał na zegarek. Siedemnasta czterdzieści osiem. Czas najwyższy

- Wiecie co? Posłuchajcie wszyscy! – zaczął, przekrzykując Shika, która uderzała dłonią w pergaminowe drzwi, wywołując Naru. - Słuchajcie! Nie uwierzycie, co odkryłem dzisiaj w centrali energetycznej! – wystękał niewinnie, próbując zachować powagę. – Otóż za jedną z szafek stała konsola do gier z POKEMONAMI. W dodatku obudowa jest liliowa i pachnie!

W tym momencie Naru wyjrzał zza drzwi.

- Co wy na to? Chcecie zob... – nie dane mu było skończyć, ponieważ został przewrócony i zdeptany przez żądną Pokemonów zgraję, która wypadła z pomieszczenia, kierując się w stronę centrali. Gdy dołączył do reszty i stanął przy drzwiach, by nikt nie wyszedł, z zadowoleniem myślał o tym, że dobrze zrobił nie wyrzucając tej starej konsoli. Przy sprzęcie siedzieli Naru i Shukke, wytrwale odganiając zazdrosne ręce reszty i z radością walcząc Charizardem (Monka) i Jigllypuff (Naru). Bou, zniechęcony tym, że nie może grać, zbliżył się do wyjścia, przestawiając krzyczącą w euforii Shika. Bochi stała z nosem przyklejonym do konsoli, wąchając jej lawendowo-narcyzowo-chrzanowy zapach.

- A ty dokąd? – zapytał gniewnie Rin, blokując Bou wyjście. Ten ostatni spojrzał na niego smutno i pokornie.

- Ja muszę siusiu – wymamrotał, skręcając nogi z bólu.

Rin spojrzał na zegarek. Siedemnasta pięćdziesiąt trzy.

- Masz pięc minut, żeby załatwić to, co trzeba i zaraz tu wracasz! – zezwolił łaskawie, aczkolwiek wyniośle.

- Dziękuję, Rin-kun. Nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę! – Bou wyszedł, a z powrotem był już w trzydzieści sekund. Rin miał wątpliwości, czy rzeczywiście dotarł do łazienki.

Siedemnasta pięćdziesiąt osiem. – Rin zamknął za sobą otwierane elektronicznie drzwi. Zaraz Suzu-chan wyłączy prąd... Rozejrzał się dookoła, sprawdzając, czy wszystko jet na miejscu. Pomieszczenie o powierzchni jakichś 14,273 m2 zastawione było stolikami ze sprzętem elektronicznym, monitorami, pudłami z płytami, notatkami i innymi śmieciami. Po posadzce pod ścianami wiły się stosy kabli, a całą jedną stronę zajmowały wielkie, metalowe szafki. Rin uśmiechnął się, przeliczając w pamięci ich zawartość: trzy śpiwory, bo z czwartego zrezygnował, dochodząc do wniosku, że zgodnie z demokracją musiałoby ich być trzy albo sześć - wolał trzy, butelka, twister, świeczki, karty, wino, kocyki, jego ukochana podusia w patelnie, siekiera, nawóz do kwiatów i jakieś słodycze, które znalazł w magazynie... Pewnie to te, których szukał na gwiazdkę trzy lata temu. Nagle Naru przeklnął kwieciście. Powodem tej reakcji było nagłe wyłączenie się konsoli akurat w momencie, kiedy jego pokeball zdobywał nowy, złoty kolorek. Światło zamigotało raz, drugi i zgasło. Drzwi cicho syknęły i zamilkły. Normalny dla tego pomieszczenia dźwięk pracującej elektroniki zniknął, pozostawiając grobową ciszę. Ponieważ tu nie było okien, zapanowały nieprzeniknione ciemności.

- Co się stało do cholery? – zawołał niewinnie Rin, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

- Mój Jiglypuff... – dało się słyszeć zawiedziony głos Naru.

- Może to Huygens? – z nadzieją wykrzyknęła Werka.

- Rin? Rin? RIN! – piszczała Monka. – Jesteś tu kochanie? Tu jest ciemno, wiesz? Ja nic nie widzę! Ty też? – Słychać było coś jakby skradanie po podłodze. – Rin, to ty?

- Niestety nie, Komu-chan, ten tyłek należy do mnie – gdzieś z ciemności dobiegł głos Naru. Rin wolał profilaktycznie dostać się do świeczek. Już po chwili nikły płomień oświetlał tajemniczo twarze zebranych.

- Jesteśmy tu uwięzieni? – zapytał Naru, krzywiąc się wściekle w stronę rozanielonego Rina. – Co z generatorem awaryjnym?

- Zdążyłem go... To znaczy, dawno nie było przeglądu i możliwe, że wysiadł – odpowiedział poważnie asystent. Bou, mijając mordującego wzrokiem Naru, zbliżył się do Shiki, która tuląc się do zamkniętych metalowych drzwi jęczała wniebogłosy.

- Ja nie chce tu umierać! Wszyscy zginiemy! Nikt nas nie odnajdzie! Nasze ciała rozłożą się jak brudne skarpetki, leżące w wodzie przez trzy tygodnie! Albo jeszcze gorzej! Będziemy musieli siedzieć tu zamknięci z Naru DO RANA! – zaniosła się płaczem, choć przez nikłe światło świeczki, wzrok Naru wyglądał tak jakoś dziwnie.

* * *

- Coś mi się wydaje, że znów przegrałaś Shukke-chan - powiedział Rin triumfalnie, pokazując swoje karty. Cała ich szóstka siedziała w kółeczku na środku pomieszczenia, skupiona wokół kilku świeczek. Dochodziła północ. Zamknięci byli już od sześciu godzin, a od jednej, z braku ciekawszych zajęć, grali w pokera rozbieranego. Rozgrywka była interesująca. Najmniejsze straty w ubiorze poniosły na razie Bochi i Shika (pierwsza pozbyła się podwiązki, druga stanika). Gorzej wyglądali chłopcy. Bou, który sam uporczywie, aczkolwiek teoretycznie nieświadomie pokazywał wszystkim swoje karty, siedział w pięknych bokserkach w truskawki i prawej, żółtej skarpetce. Rin, który wytrwale zaglądał w karty Shukke i wydaje się, że skądś wyciągał dodatkowe karty, miał na sobie już tylko krawat w oleandry i bokserki z napisem „styczeń". Naru, który miał najmniej szczęścia, siedział nachmurzony w czarnych bokserkach, zaprasowanych na kancik. Wcale nie chciał grać w tę głupią grę, ale usilnie starał się nie przegrać. Jego reputacja... Shukke zastanawiała się jakiego fanta poświęcić. Nagle uśmiechnęła się diabolicznie i szybkim, dyskretnym ruchem pozbyła się czerwonych, koronkowych majtek, które wylądowały na kupce ciuchów na środku pomieszczenia. Rin spojrzał na nią przerażony, aczkolwiek zaintrygowany.

- Spokojnie kochanie – Komu-chan uspokoiła go słodkim głosikiem. – Spokojnie, mam jeszcze drugą parę...

Dziesięć minut później los nie uśmiechnął się do Naru. Przegrał. Musiał poświęcić bokserki! Ale jak? Po kilku przebojach, ku niezmiernej uciesze Shiki, pozbył się zbędnego materiału i siedział po turecku, trzymając karty w strategicznym miejscu. Shikaku dostawała spazmów ze śmiechu, poczucia zemsty. Kiedy Naru już miał pokazać swoje karty (ciekawe co by poświęcił, gdyby przegrał) dziewczyna nieopatrznie przewróciła jedną ze świeczek. Majtki Marty stanęły w płomieniach.

- Tu jest gaśnica! – krzyknął Rin, wstając, przewracając się o własne nogi i lądując na półnagim Bou. Gaśnicy dopadła Monka, ratując swój koronkowy dobytek. Całe zajście trwało może pięćdziesiąt trzy sekundy, ale gdy wszystko się uspokoiło, Naru stał już w pełni ubrany (łącznie z krawatem w białe aniołki, które wbijały trójzęby w tyłki czarnych diabełków z fioletowymi oczkami).

- Koniec tej inteligentnej zabawy – powiedział poważnie. Czy to łuna od świeczki, czy był aż taki czerwony? – Idziemy spać. Jutro musimy być w formie, mamy jechać do Tokio w sprawie, o której mówili mi John i Yasuhara-san. – Rozejrzał się dookoła. – Ktoś ma pomysł jak będziemy spać? – zapytał. Rinowi zaświeciły się oczy.

- Wiesz Shibuya-san, tu powinny być jakieś śpiwory... TRZY... – zaznaczył dobitnie.

- Ooo... To nie ma problemu - Naru poweselał, odbierając podawane mu przez Rina przykrycia. – Ok... Jeden dla Bou i Bochi... Tak, Bochi, dziś spełniamy marzenia... Jeden dla Rina i Shukke. – Podał paczki adresatom. Shika zaświeciła oczami. Czy to znaczy, że w trzecim śpią razem... Ona i ...

- No a trzeci dla mnie – zakończył Naru, pakując się do śpiwora. – Shika, tam w kącie leży jakiś koc. Możesz go wykorzystać, jeśli chcesz...

Shika zawrzała ze złości. Już ona wie, kogo zaraz wykorzysta i to będzie bolało... Zagryzła jednak wargi i obmyślając najbardziej bolesną śmierć dla Naru, owinęła się kocem i skuliła pod ścianą. Pozostałe dwie parki śmiały się i szeptały przez pół nocy. Shika na złość Naru, który z pewnością chciałby ją przeprosić, ale akurat nie mógł, poszła spać. Zemści się i to strasznie... Już przysypiała, kiedy nagle przed oczami rozbłysły jej jasne kolory. Usłyszała muzykę... Ten utwór... To chyba „Its murder on the dance floor"... Poczuła, że tańczy, a raczej ktoś prowadzi ją w tańcu. Czuła, że jest w objęciach jakiegoś mężczyzny, wysokiego, ciepłego, który w dodatku pachniał liliami. Jej oczy powoli przyzwyczaiły się do światła.

Jej partnerem był cudownie przystojny, ubrany całkowicie w biel, wysoki mężczyzna w wieku lat dwudziestu kilku. Przypominał anioła – sięgające za ucho, jedwabiste włosy miały niemal srebrny kolor, idealne pasujący do stalowoszarych, ukrytych za okularami oczu. Ostry nosek przystojniaka rzucał cień na wąskie, jasne usta, wykrzywione w intrygującym uśmiechu. Od pociągłej bladej twarzy odbijał się rubinowy kolor małych kolczyków, przebłyskujących zza jedwabnych kosmyków włosów. Mężczyzna wręcz przewiercał ją na wylot inteligentnym wzrokiem. A jak tańczył...

- Spoiler... – westchnęła Asia, powoli budząc się z wizji i równocześnie zasypiając.

Obudził ich trzask drzwi. Same otworzyły się, kiedy wrócił prąd. Shika, która opierała się o nie śpiąc, wylądowała na plecach na korytarzu.

- Wolność! – wykrzyknęła radośnie.

Naru już nie było. Wybiegł w niesamowitym tempie, kierując się w stronę łazienki. Obściskujący się w śpiworach Komu, Rin Bou i Bochi, nie mieli najmniejszego zamiaru się ruszyć. Planowali pozamieniać trochę sypialnie... Do pomieszczenia wrócił Naru, wściekły jak osa. Za nim wesołym krokiem wszedł jakiś mężczyzna.

- Suzu-chan – wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem przerażony Rin.

- Ohayo Rin-san! Jak tam przegląd sprzętu? Przyszedłem zapytać, czy wszystko Ok. Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś będziesz chciał, bym wyłączył prąd, po prostu zadzwoń. Masz całuski od mamy! Pa! – Wyszedł machając na pożegnanie.

- Rin, musimy porozmawiać – rozległ się głos Naru.

* * *

c.d.n.


End file.
